Dança com Vampiros
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: Kagome é sequestrada por um vampiro,coisa que ela acreditava apenas ser uma lenda e é obrigada a viver em meio aos vampiros e proteger uma jóia lendária.Quando um vampiro aparece...tudo pode acontecer.Até mesmo o amor pode surpreendela...
1. Lendas Verdadeiras

Dança com Vampiros

_**Gente essa é uma fic sobre vampiros,não exatamente sobre mas é de vampiros!Realmente eu pretendo muitas coisas pra essa fic e não pretendo abandoná-la até terminar!Quanto a isso vcs podem ficar tranqüilos!Espero q gostem!Boa leitura e b-juss!**_

_**Mitsuki-chan.**_

----------------------

Legenda:

Em ItálicoO diário de Kagome que conta toda a história.

Entre aspas ("")pensamentos

Em negritofalas

Entre parênteses ()intromissão da autora.

_Hoje eu jamais me arrependeria de ter feito o que fiz._

_Me chamo Kagome Higurashi e nasci em uma família rica.Meus pais e minha família morreram em uma explosão em uma festa a qual eu não havia comparecido.Depois disso,comecei a viver na solidão e então criei um mundo pra mim onde eu pudesse ser feliz._

_Eu cresci e a partir deste momento,pretendentes começavam a me importunar,mas a verdade é que eu não poderia me casar com nenhum deles porque eu não amava a nenhum deles._

_Por anos vivi feliz sozinha,recusando ótimas propostas de casamento.Chegou então o tempo em que comecei a sentir falta de ter alguém comigo,mas isso não durou por muito tempo._

_No outono eu costumava caminhar pelos jardins da casa onde minha família perdeu a vida e meus olhos o brilho de sempre.A casa,em parte queimada e em parte em pedaços devido a explosão,agora estava abandonada e seu jardim com uma enorme floresta no fundo já não tinha mais vida._

_Foi nesse jardim onde tudo começou,naquele outono frio,em uma noite de lua cheia..._

Uma bela jovem caminhava em um jardim abandonado em uma noite de lua cheia e um outono frio.

Seu vestido era negro e em algumas partes era verde com detalhes em rosa pêssego.O cabelo era nego e comprido e sua franja quase cobria os olhos castanhos.

Na época,costumavam dizer que era perigoso caminhar sozinho em noites de lua cheia,por causa dos vampiros.Mas,a garota achava que tudo passava apenas por uma superstição tola,por isso não se importava em andar sozinha durante a noite.

Mas depois do que aconteceu,meus pensamentos mudaram em relação a essas superstições.

_Naquela noite a minha vida mudou por completo..._

Ela percebe que está sendo seguida e então começa a suar frio.

Ela começa a andar cada vez mais rápido,tomada pelo medo,se coração estava acelerado e ela começa a correr e então tropeça na raiz de uma árvore.

Cai no chão e se vira para trás a fim de ver o que a seguia.

Sabia que se conseguisse levantar,não daria tempo para fugir,era melhor ver o que aconteceria.

Mesmo se quisesse levantar,não conseguiria pois o medo a paralisou quando viu o que a seguia.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão em frente a boca em uma expressão de pavor e surpresa.

Os caninos afiados brilhavam no escuro e o olhar não era uma coisa nada agradável.

"Que bom,é somente um cão!Mas este não me parece ser simpático!"-pensou ela ao olhar para o enorme cachorro preto que rosnava para ela.

**-Será que corro o risco de ser mordida?-**seperguntou.

**-Se não fosse tão bela e pura,já teria provado do seu sangue minha cara!-**uma voz de homem ecoou atrás dela e uma sombra cai sobre Kagome.

O cão que mostrava os dentes e rosnava ferozmente,fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas.

Kagome viu o cão fugir e então se virou para ver quem estava atrás.

Seus olhos mostravam medo,seu coração quase saia pela boca,seu corpo estava novamente paralisado pelo medo e seus lábios tremiam,Kagome estava apavorada.

Os olhos cor de mel,o cabelo longo e prateado e as belas orelhinhas tiravam um pouco a forte e maldosa personalidade do vampiro que estava atrás fitando-a.

(pra mim os olhos são mel,não são dourados nem amarelos!-.-!)

-**Socorro!-** foi a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu gritar naquele momento.

O vampiro deu uma risada maligna,mostrando os afiados caninos e então ele a seqüestrou.

Quando isso aconteceu,a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era que eu morreria com o sangue sendo sugado pelo vampiro ou seria mordida para me transformar em uma vampira.Nunca imaginei uma vez ver um vampiro e ser seqüestrada por um,jamais pensei nisso,jamais...

Kagome desmaiou,simplesmente perdeu a consciência,mas se sentiu sendo levada a algum lugar mais para trás da floresta que tinha aquele jardim.

Acordou em um lugar escuro,iluminado apenas pela lua.

Sentiu coisas frias em seus pulsos,ela estava presa pelos punhos,em grilhões que eram presos a uma corrente presa a parede.

Com toda a certeza,ela estava no calabouço,agora ela era a prisioneira de um vampiro.

"O que ele vai fazer comigo?Vai sugar meu sangue?Abusar de mim?Ou vai me morder para que eu me transforme em uma vampira?"

O pensamentos de Kagome são interrompidos por passos que se aproximam.

"Deve ser ele!Por que eu?N/ao quero morrer aqui,muito menos virar vampira ou qualquer coisa assim!"-pensou ela com medo.

O jovem vampiro entrou no calabouço e fitava Kagome.

**-Vai me matar?Sugar-me o sangue,me morder e me transformar em vampira ou vai abusar de mim?**-perguntou ela olhando op vampiro com medo.

-**O sangue de uma mulher bonita é muito apreciado pelos vampiros,mas acho que não vou sugar-te o sangue!Te transformar em uma vampira mancharia minha reputação de um temido matador impiedoso e tiraria essa sua pureza e este rosto angelicaL!Abusar,não seria má idéia esquentar a minha cama,mas tenho mulheres até demais no meu pé!Isso já não é mais do meu feitio!-**disse ele ainda fitando-ª

"Ele disse que ACHA que não vai sugar meu sangue!O que eu faço?"-pensou ela preocupada.

"É a primeira humana que não gagueja quando fala comigo!"-pensou ele.

-**Então,o que fará comigo?**-pergunta ela.

O vampiro pensa por um momento e parece confuso.

-**Manterei-te como minha prisioneira até eu decidir o que farei com você!**-diz ele.

Kagome quase pára de respirar ao escutar o que o jovem vampiro lhe disse.Não queria viver como prisioneira.

**-Não pode fazer isto comigo!Por favor não!-**ela gritava e se debatia,mas não conseguia se livrar das correntes.

Os punhos de Kagome já estavam sangrando de tão machucados.E os olhos de Kagome estavam com lágrimas.

-**qual o seu nome garota?-**perguntou ele.

Kagome se dá por vencida e pára de se debater e parece um pouco mais calma ao escutar a pergunta.

**-Kagome,Kagome Higurashi!-**responde ela.

-**Sou Inuyasha,conhecido como conde dos vampiros!O famoso Conde Drácula!Não precisará ter medo de mim,será a única que poderá pensar assim!-**diz ele se retirando da cela.

Kagome,se sentiu mais traqüila,não sabia o porque,mas ela se tranqüilizou.

Eu não fazia idéia de como nem quando isso iria acabar,mas depois das apresentações e de ter conversado um pouco com Inuyasha,me senti um pouco mais traquila.

_(Pois é,eu também não faço idéia de quando nem como isso vai terminar!¬¬)_

_Eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer,somente o tempo poderia me mostar o que aconteceria comigo..._

**Oiiii!  
**

_**Essa fic provavelmente será meio curta em questão do tamanho dos capítulos,mas acho que terá uns 14 ou mais!**_

**Chute !Não sei nem como será a continuação!Não se preocupem pq eu ainda vou colocar o Sesshy,Kouga,Ayame,Sango,Miroku,Naraku,Bankotsu,Jacotsu e tb a Kikynojo!(infelizmente!Ela vai ser crucial para a história!)¬¬**

_**Eu realmente espero que estejam gostando!Por favor continuem lendo e mandem reviews!E se alguém tiver alguma coisa pra sugerir...fique a vontade!**_

_**Preciso de idéias,se alguém tiver uma ou duas podem me ajudar muito!**_

_**B-juss p/ todos!E continuem lendo!**_

_**Bye Bye**_

_**Mitsuki-chan**_


	2. Os mistérios de uma jóia e uma garota

Cap 2-Dança com Vampiros 

Oi gente!Estou deixando mais caps adiantados pra não ficar sob pressão dos leitores!Estou tentando,mas tb ñ faço idéia se vou conseguir não ficar sob pressão!Acreditem,trabalhar sob pressão as vezes acaba atrapalhando!Gostaria q continuassem a ler,por favor!Não me abandonem ainda!Boa leitura e B-juss

Mitsune-chan.

Depois que conversei com Inuyasha,me senti um pouco melhor,talvez pelo fato de saber que ele ainda não me matará ou me sugará o sangue.Eu não sei por que,mas estou tentando encontrar as respostas para as minha perguntas!A única pergunta para qual tenho uma resposta é que tenho certeza de que ele me poupará a vida por um tempo,pelo menos,assim espero! 

_Tinha medo de morrer ou de me tornar mais uma daquelas criaturas vis e sem coração que levantaram de suas tumbas para espalhar a maldade.Enquanto eu permanecia sozinha naquele escuro calabouço,os outros vampiros se divertiam em uma grande festa..._

Naquela festa permaneciam apenas vampiros e seus servos.Uma festa onde todos bebiam do melhor e comiam do melhor era exatamente o que os vampiros desejavam,vista neste ponto,a festa estava realmente divina para eles,mas ainda faltava uma coisa...sangue de mulher.

-Companheiros de morte e de vida também...se o que lhes falta é sangue de mulher,aviso que terão de esperar!-disse Inuyasha fazendo todos os outros voltarem suas atenções para ele.

Os vampiros reclamavam e alguns até se revoltaram,mas Inuyasha tratou de acalmá-los.

-Acalmem-se!Eu apenas disse que não terão hoje.Mas se conseguirem controlar a sede pelo sangue destas,garanto que terão uma festa diferente de todas as outras celebradas entre os vampiros!-Inuyasha deu uma pausa e então continuou a falar.-Está será a Festa do Sangue,onde poderemos ter mulheres jovens e belas em dobro...mas esta festa será possível somente se cessarem a sede por enquanto!-disse ele,pondo fim a seu discurso.

-Se me der a permissão...meu senhor,eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa sobre a tal festa...-disse Yura,uma das vampiras mais atrevidas já conhecidas.

Yura tinha cabelos curtos e negros,seus olhos eram vermelhos e sempre usava vestidos justos para mostrar suas belas curvas.

Inuyasha apenas fez um sinal com a mão para que ela continuasse.

-Qual a data da Festa do Sangue, meu senhor?-perguntou ela.

Inuyasha pensou por um momento e então...

-Quando a neve cair será a hora de reunirmos todas as mulheres que conseguirmos e então,quando tivermos o suficiente...a festa será iniciada com o sangue e com o sangue terminará!-disse ele.

As palavras do jovem conde fizeram com que os vampiros presentes ali vibrassem e começassem a comentar sobre como imaginavam ser a tal festa.Yura gostou da sugestão do jovem conde,ela jamais odiaria uma festa idealizada por ele,afinal por mais que negasse ela escondia um amor secreto pelo jovem vampiro.

A festa então continuou e os convidados continuaram a beber e a comer do melhor.

Com a taça de vinho na mão e o rosto já corado de tanto beber,Sango,uma das vampiras presentes na festa sentava-se em uma das mesas ao lado de seu amigo Bankotsu,outro vampiro muito jovem e bonito.

-Bankotsu,faça-me um pequeno favor...-Sango se interrompeu tomando o último gole de vinho que havia em sua taça, e então continuou.-Sirva-me mais um pouco de vinho!-pediu ela falando meio mole.

Bankotsu já não agüentava mais servir vinho para Sango,já era a quinta vez que ela lhe pedia a mesma coisa.Sango não costumava ultrapassar seus limites em relação a bebida,mas desta vez ela pareceu não conseguir se controlar.

-Sango,por acaso pareço seu servo?-perguntou Bankotsu mostrando claramente que não queria fazer o que ela lhe pedia.

-Já que perguntou...sabia que eu acho que do modo que age,você parece meu namorado?-disse ela completamente fora de controle.

Ao ouvir esta palavra,uma das vampiras que estava por perto pareceu não ficar contente com o que Sango disse.Kagura,uma vampira nada simpática,bonita e bastante oferecida,chegou a passar uma noite com Bankotsu.Para ele,não passou de uma noite de simples prazer,mas para ela chegou a ser um pouco mais que isso.Logo ela foi declarando que tinha posse sobre o Bankotsu!(peraí ele é meu!¬¬)

-Sango,saiba que ele É MEU!-chegou Kagura já mostrando uma face ciumenta.

-Desde quando declarou-me seu?Não pode fazer isto depois de apenas uma noite de mero prazer!-disse ele dando início a uma discussão.

Sango acabou ganhando a discussão e Kagura foi embora com o humor alterado.

-Voltando ao interrompido...Bankotsu,me serve um pouco mais de vinho!-disse Sango ainda embriagada,no entanto determinada a beber mais.

Bankotsu cedeu e deu logo a garrafa para Sango.Mas apesar de não agüentar ouvir as besteiras que a amiga não muito sóbria falava,Bankotsu também acabou se embebedando e Miroku,um vampiro extremamente atrapalhado também se uniu aos dois e juntos os três pagaram o maior vexame na festa.

Enquanto que os três mal se agüentavam em pé de tanto beber,Inuyasha discutia com seu irmão mais velho,Sesshoumaru.

-Lhe darei qualquer dama que desejar se me ajudar!-disse Sesshoumaru.

-Não sou seu servo!Tenho tantas damas em meu pé que mal agüento olhá-las!Mas podemos fazer uma troca de favores se quiser!-propôs Inuyasha ao irmão.

Sesshoumaru normalmente não confiava nas propostas do irmão mais novo,pois ele não tinha garantia de que ele cumpriria a sua parte do acordo,mas desta vez,qualquer proposta estaria valendo,afinal o que ele queria tinha para ele um valor especial.Então,desta vez ele resolveu ceder e escutar o que o irmão tinha a dizer.

-Diga-me irmãzinho...o que queres em troca?-pergunta Sesshoumaru, interessado no assunto.

-Ajude-me a obter a Jóia de Quatro Almas e eu lhe ajudarei!-propõe Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru fez uma cara indignada,o que o irmão mais novo lhe pedia era absurdo.

-Mas o que me pede é um absurdo!Ninguém sabe a localização desta misteriosa jóia e muito menos se existe realmente!-diz Sesshoumaru,indignado com o pedido de Inuyasha.

-Garanto-lhe que ela existe e quanto a sua localização...me ajudarás a descobrir!-responde Inuyasha,deixando o irmão com cara de bobo.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no queixo e pensou por alguns minutos, pensativo.

Logo ele suspirou,mostrando claramente que tomara uma decisão.

-Fechado!-diz Sesshoumaru,selando um acordo com o irmão.

Ayame,uma vampira muito bela e de corpo muito bonito,passava em frente a Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru,quando Inuyasha a chama.

-Ayame!-chama Inuyasha.

-Sim milord!Que desejas?-pergunta a garotas,tento sua atenção voltada para os dois irmãos.

Inuyasha sorriu,entretanto por motivo desconhecido.A única coisa que passara na cabeça do irmão é que ele estava tentando fisgar Ayame.

-Chame Naraku!Diga que desejo falar-lhe!-pede Inuyasha.

Ayame,sem contrariam o pedido de seu senhor,foi procurara Naraku.O encontrou saindo do aposento que dava para o corredor do calabouço.Ayame vai até ele e lhe dá o aviso,entretanto notara que o vampiro estava um tanto aparentemente fraco.

Naraku foi em direção ao enorme salão,onde ocorria a festa,a fim de falar com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Ayame,curiosa,entra no calabouço e vê que uma das portas estava aberta.Olhou pela pequena janelinha e viu Kagome desmaiada e sangue no chão.

Ayame,ao ver a cena entra correndo,a fim de socorrer Kagome.

A jovem dama tinha um ferimento leve perto do coração,mas nada que fosse preocupante.

Em frente ao corpo de Kagome,estava a jóia que saíra de seu corpo e que estava coberta por seu sangue.

Ayame correu buscar ajuda e acabou interrompendo a conversa entre Inuyasha,Naraku e Sesshoumaru.

-Perdoe-me por interrompê-los,mas meu senhor...o calabouço de sua posse está aberto!-diz Ayame, ofegando devido a longa corrida até o salão.

-E a garota?-pergunta Inuyasha, visivelmente irritado e fora de controle.

-Ferida, mas bem!-responde Ayame.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru saem correndo juntamente com Ayame até o calabouço e Naraku ficou na festa,dando leves cantadas em Kagura,uma vampira exótica.

Chegaram no calabouço...

Entraram e Inuyasha soltou os punhos de Kagome,que estavam presos aos grilhões e a colocou deitada no chão.

Ayame agachou ao lado de Kagome e observou o ferimento da garota.

-Ayame,cuida dela pra mim!-pede Inuyasha.

Ayame concorda com a cabeça.

-Inuyasha...veja isso!-diz Sesshoumaru,espantado.

Inuyasha correu na direção do irmão,a fim de ver o motivo de tal espanto.Logo ele também se impressionou.

Os dois olhavam para a jóia coberta pelo sangue de Kagome.

-Será essa a causa do ferimento no peito dela?Eu posso sentir o cheiro do sangue dela misturado na jóia!-diz Inuyasha,cada vez mais surpreso.

-Não faço a menor idéia do que pode ter acontecido aqui mas...parece que lhe paguei o preço antes do prazo irmãozinho!-diz Sesshoumaru,apontando para a jóia.

Ayame faz um sinal,pedindo que Sesshoumaru a ajudasse a levasse Kagome para um quarto confortável e próximo ao seu.

O vampiro não reclamou e obedeceu e Inuyasha permaneceu no calabouço.

Quando Inuyasha foi pegar a jóia em mãos,uma energia pura que exalava o cheiro de sangue de Kagome,o repeliu,impedindo que ele se aproximasse demais da jóia.

"Eu fui repelido!Por que?O sangue dessa garota parece proteger a jóia de qualquer um que se atreva aproximar-se!"-pensa Inuyasha saindo do calabouço pensativo.

Enquanto Ayame cuidava dos ferimentos nos punhos e no peito de Kagome,Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru conversavam nos aposentos pertencentes a Inuyasha.

-Quem é a garota?-pergunta Sesshoumaru.

-Kagome Higurashi,pertencente a família rica!É órfã e a família morrera em uma explosão acidental!Corajosa,mora sozinha,é inteligente,cobiçada pelos homens ricos e pobres e é virgem solteira.Foi o que descobri!-responde Inuyasha.

-Interessado por acaso?-pergunta Sesshoumaru ao ver que o irmão citara apenas as qualidades da jovem dama.

-O que está insinuando?-pergunta Inuyasha,tentando manter a calma.

-Se estiver interessado ou não,precisamos perguntar-lhe o que aconteceu!Quer que eu me encarregue de interroga-la?-diz Sesshomaru,na porta para sair do aposento.

-Não precisa!Eu mesmo o farei!Preciso da garota para saber da jóia!-diz Inuyasha,sendo deixado sozinho pelo irmão mais velho.

Sesshoumaru se sentia livre de dívidas e Inuyasha com uma pendente e problemas para resolver.

Assim passaram a noite,pensando no que fariam e no que ocorrera com Kagome.

Continua...

Fim do cap 2

Coments:

Estou adorando fazer essa fic e já vou avisando que a continuação está pronta,só que eu ainda não passei para o computador!Sim...tá tudo no papel!


	3. Segredos e Revelações

Dança com Vampiros

Cap 3-Segredos e revelações

Ente...antes de qualquer coisa...leiam e deixem reviews e se quiserem me xingar pelos erros de principiante ao postar fic...fiquem a vontade!T-T

Boa leitura e espero q gostem!Manas...desculpem eu num ter postado antes!eu sei q eu prometi postar o mais rápido possível,mas eh q deu preguiça!

Bjuss

Mitsune Higurashi

Kagome acordou em uma cama de casal,coberta por lençóis apenas de cores escuras.O quarto inteiro era de cores escuras e sem vida.

Tentou se levantar,mas suas pernas não conseguiam sequer se mexer de tão fraca que estava.

Viu que estava apenas com as roupas de baixo e que tinha seu ferimento no peito tratado e seus punhos enrolados em ataduras.

"Parece que cuidaram de mim!Mas com que intenção me deixariam viva?"-pensou ela de olhos fechados.

-Não posso pensar negativamente!O que importa é que estou bem!-falou ela abrindo os olhos.

Ao abri-los ela viu alguém sentado ao seu lado,não gritou ao ver que quem cuidava dela era uma garota.

-Sente-se melhor?-perguntou a jovem de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

-Você cuidou de mim?-pergunta Kagome.

A jovem apenas afirmou com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso e Kagome retribui com outro leve sorriso.

Logo as duas se apresentaram e começaram a conversar.

-Ayame,como foi que você se tornou...-Kagome ia perguntar,mas parou de falar,sem graça.

Mesmo sem ouvir o resto da pergunta,Ayame entendeu.

-Sacrifiquei minha vida por um amor que nem sabia se era correspondido,depois,quando eu estava morrendo,fui mordida por Naraku e então me tornei uma vampira!Mas,por um motivo desconhecido,minha personalidade continua a mesma!-Ayame parecia relembrar o ocorrido enquanto falava,parecia ter esperanças,mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma grande dor.

-Você não descobriu nada depois de morrer?-pergunta Kagome,tomando o maior cuidado com as palavras,ela tinha medo de magoar a nova amiga.

-Não tive coragem de procura-lo!Imagino a reação dele ao ver que sou uma vampira!Tenho medo...mas eu ainda vou juntar coragem,preciso tentar!-disse ela,se animando.

Kagome apenas sorriu e continuaram a conversar.

Enquanto as duas conversavam e descobriam mais sobre suas vidas,Inuyasha se questionava sentado em uma poltrona

"A jóia está coberta do sangue dela...tanto aquele sangue quanto a jóia não permitem que toquem-na!Por que?"-pensava Inuyasha.

Inuyasha foi obrigado a deixar a jóia no calabouço,já que ninguém podia toca-la.Ou alguém podia?

Kagome adormeceu e Ayame deixou que a nova amiga descansasse e foi para seu quarto,que era ao lado do de Kagome.

Apesar do castelo pertencer a Inuyasha,tinha quartos suficientes para todos ali presentes.

No dia seguinte todos iriam para suas respectivas mansões ou castelos e apenas aqueles que pertenciam ao clã social de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru permaneceriam no castelo o tempo que desejassem.

Miroku era mulherengo e malandro e apesar disso,era o braço direito de Inuyasha.Sango era uma amiga da família e portanto,bem vinda em todos os momentos.

Mesmo pertencendo a uma mesma raça,também havia conflitos entre os vampiros e as vezes até em uma guerra.

No entanto,no momento não havia esse tipo de conflito.

Mas,quando esses conflitos aconteciam,aqueles que sabiam lutar e os que tinham boas idéias e grande inteligência eram recrutados,até mesmo as vampiras podiam fazer parte de algum dos exércitos.

Sango já batalhou em várias guerras,era uma das melhores guerreiras já vistas e também tinha grande conhecimento em como fazer armadilhas e estratégias.

Miroku também lutava bem e tinha grandes conhecimentos.

Bankotsu tinha ótimas estratégias e guerreava muito bem.

Sesshoumaru era esperto e muito bom com as espadas,portanto era da elite.

Ayame espionava muito bem e era ótima guerreira.

Kagura lutava bem,no entanto acabava sempre ficando do lado errado.

Riten lutava bem,mas normalmente lutava só quando tivesse benefício próprio ou quando a coisa tava feia pro seu lado.

Jacotsu servia apenas aquele a quem ele considerava mais belo,este era um vampiro "diferente" dos outros.

Kikyou era esperta e muito forte,mas lutava sozinha,defendendo o lado que escolhia.

Apenas estes permaneciam no grande castelo e tinham seus próprios aposentos.

Nem todos os vampiros eram ruins,mas nem todos eram completamente bondosos.

Mas não havia o que temer,não havia ameaça de guerras,aconteciam apenas pequenos conflitos que eram resolvidos através de duelos.

Inuyasha duelava com sua espada Tesaiga,Sesshoumaru com a Tenseiga,Bankotsu com sua Banriu e os outros usavam simples espadas.

Sango tinha uma outra arma,mas esta era usada apenas em casos extremos,era o seu Osso Voador.

Miroku tinha um bastão afiado,mas preferia as espadas.

Kikyou usava um arco e flecha mas também sabia manejar a espada.

Kagura sabia manejar uma espada,no entanto podia controlar os ventos com um leque.

Ayame era discreta e manejava muito bem a espada.

Jacotsu possuía uma espada especial e com ela matava muito bem.

Riten possuía uma lança especial e também manejava a espada.

A partir de suas habilidades foram escolhidos e puderam então,ficar no castelo e ter direito a seus próprios aposentos.

Já era meia noite e apesar de serem vampiros,foram todos dormir, a fim de recuperar as energias perdidas na festa.

Kagome acordou de um pesadelo e não conseguia dormir novamente.Queria saber o que realmente acontecera naquele calabouço.

Colocou seus vestido que estava rasgado e manchado de sangue por causa dos ferimentos e então saiu do quarto cautelosamente.

Fez o maior silêncio,preferiu ir sem sapatos para não fazer barulho e tentou encontrar o calabouço.

Depois de horas procurando,finalmente ela o encontrou.

Kag diary...

_Eu não sabia por que eu queria voltar naquele lugar,mas algo me dizia que eu precisava ir até lá._

_Parecia que eu estava sendo chamada._

_Talvez minha curiosidade tenha falado mais alto._

_Eu apenas segui meus instintos...o que relembre do lugar e o que vi lá,me surpreenderam..._

Reconheceu a porta do calabouço que esteve,nº 1899.

Sentiu receio ao colocar a mão na maçaneta.Estaria a porta trancada?

Girou a maçaneta e por sorte a porta estava aberta.

Viu então a pequena jóia que saíra de seu corpo ainda no chão,coberta por seu sangue.

Aproximou-se e pegou a jóia nas mãos.

-O que faz aqui a esta hora?-Kagome pode ouvir a voz de Inuyasha atrás dela.

Levou um susto e virou-se para trás encarando o jovem vampiros assustada.

-Pergunto-lhe o mesmo.Alguém como você jamais se meteria em um calabouço,a não ser para fazer de alguém seu prisioneiro!-disse ela.

-Exatamente como fiz com você?Eu não deveria estar aqui por outro motivo se não este,mas...o meu interesse não é este calabouço e sim o que segura nas mãos!-diz ele.

Kagome olhou para a jóia em suas mãos,agora manchadas pelo sangue na jóia.

-Por que não toma de mim então?-pergunta ela,como se não entendesse o que se passava.

-Até agora,somente você conseguiu toca-la,os outros que tentaram foram repelidos por seu sangue que cobre a jóia de quatro almas!-responde ele.

Kagome não sabia porque somente ela conseguiu e então pediu que ele lhe contasse sobre a jóia.

O vampiro contou tudo o que sabia sobre a jóia e então chegou sua vez de perguntar...

-O que aconteceu aqui,neste calabouço depois que saí?

-Um vampiro tentou possuir-me,me beijou contrariando minha vontade e então ele tentou sugar-me o sangue...mas,quando tentou me morder,pude ver uma luz rosada e uma energia forte que o repeliu,então...essa pequena jóia saiu do meu corpo!Eu perdi a consciência mas oude vê-lo fugir da luz e desaparecer.-disse ela contando o ocorrido.

-Quem era o vampiro?-perguntou.

-O nome dele é...acho que é...acho que é Naraku!-diz ela tentando se lembrar.

Ao ouvir o nome do seu maior inimigo,Inuyasha cerrou os punhos.Desde que Naraku matou Kikyou por ciúmes,os dois se tornaram rivais.

No passado,Inuyasha teve um pequeno romance com Kikyou,que na época era humana.

Naraku queria possuí-la,mas ao vê-la com Inuyasha,o fez sentir ódio e armar planos para acabar com os dois.

Se Kikyou não fosse dele...não seria de mais ninguém!

Naraku matou Kikyou por ciúmes e a fez ressuscitar como vampira.Inuyasha apenas permaneceu lacrado durante 50 anos.O responsável pelo lacre foi Naraku,no entanto o lacre foi acidentalmente quebrado por Kikyou,quando ela já era vampira.

Kagome não sabia desta história e também não sabia o por quê da irritação de Inuyasha ao ouvir aquele nome.

Por um momento ela perdeu o medo e respirou fundo para pedir uma coisa a Inuyasha.

-Perdoe-me a ousadia mas...pode contar-me sobre esse vampiro e sua relação com ele?-pede ela.

De primeira Inuyasha negou,dizendo que seus assuntos não eram da conta de seus prisioneiros.Kagome não se conteve e disse que se ele não lhe contasse o que ela pediu,ele a libertaria.

Inuyasha cedeu e resolveu contar embora ele não desejasse relembrar de tudo aquilo que lhe acontecera por causa de Naraku,mas acabara contando tudo.

Kagome acabara por entender que até mesmo os vampiros tinham sentimentos.

-Isso...aconteceu com você!Eu não imaginava...acho que agora eu posso te entender!Não era de minha conta o que me contara mas...estou feliz que tenha me contado!-diz Kagome,dando um leve suspiro.

Inuyasha não respondeu,mas as palavras da garota lhe despertaram o desejo de dizer obrigado,coisa que jamais diria para uma de suas prisioneiras.A única coisa que ele sabia fazer com elas era transforma-las em suas escravas e usa-las e depois de uma ou mais noites de prazer sugar-lhes o sangue.

Kagome estava indo em direção da porta quando sentiu Inuyasha pega-la pela mão.Ela parou e virou-se para ele.

-O que quer?-perguntou ela,grosseiramente,parecia arrependida do que disse para ele a pouco tempo,afinal ela estaria dando chances demais para ele.

Ele não respondeu,apenas continuou observando a jovem.

Pela segunda vez ela perguntou...

-Olha eu sei que o que eu disse te deu esperanças mas...estou arrependida!-diz ela.

Ele continuou apenas a observar a garota.

-Tem algum problema?O que quer?Fale logo!-disse ela.

Ele dessa vez suspirou,como se estivesse tomando coragem.

"Não tem jeito!Minha reputação me chama!"-pensa ele.

Ele a puxou para perto de si.Seus rostos ficaram tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Se olharam e então...aconteceu...

Kag diary

_Eu não sabia o que fazer,mas algo me fez aceitar aquilo!_

_Embora ele fosse vampiro,eu me senti bem._

_Pude ver a tristeza e a indecisão em seu olhar,mas quando nos beijamos,pude sentir seu coração pular de alegria._

_Por mais que eu fosse uma mulher honrada,não consegui me conter.Parecia paixão a primeira vista!_

_Mas meu orgulho e o modo como fui criada falaram mais alto e me fizeram rejeita-lo._

_Acabei por pensar que gostei do beijo,mas afastei este pensamento e mostrei desprezo e ódio..._

-Por que fizeste tal coisa?-disse ela ofegando depois de empurra-lo para longe de si.

-Admita que gostou!Não se faça de santa!Você é mais uma daquelas que se fazem de difíceis e na verdade adoram ser manipuladas!-diz ele,irritado por ter sido rejeitado.

-Somente os surdos não ouviram falar que as aparências enganam!-disse ela se irritando por ter sido insultada,mostrando seu lado genioso.

Inuyasha também não tinha muita paciência e portanto mostrou o lado orgulhoso e irritado de sempre.

-Abaixe o tom da voz!Não lhe dei o direito de falar neste tom comigo!Mais respeito!Deveria agradecer por ainda estar viva!-disse aumentando o tom da voz e deixando Kagome assustada.

Ela tinha vontade de chorar,ninguém nunca falara assim com ela.

Kagome sempre fora tratada com o maior respeito e cuidado,sem mesmo os falecidos pais gritavam com ela quando bravos.

Ela se sentiu ofendida e triste,mas ela também na deixou de sentir raiva por ele ter gritado com ela.

-Você...você é,é um ser DESPREZÍVEL!-gritou ela e logo depois saindo com a jóia nas mãos e lágrimas nos olhos,as quais ela impedia de caírem.

Saiu correndo do calabouço,enquanto que Inuyasha ficou no calabouço,pensando no que ela dissera e no que fez.Pensamentos ridículos sobre ele ter algum sentimento por Kagome passaram por sua cabeça,mas ele os afastou e passou a pensar que assim era como ele deveria tratar suas prisioneiras..."usa-las para o prazer,sugar-lhes o sangue e enfim...jogá-las fora!ou seja...usar e depois matar".

Embora ele sempre tenha usado e seguido este pensamento por toda sua vida de vampiro,agora ele se questionava,mas logo conseguiu colocar na cabeça que ele estava certo e que seria sempre assim.

Mas será que isso realmente duraria por toda sua vida de vampiro?

(será?Isso vocês irão ver só nos próximos caps!hehehe...eu sou cruel!gosto de dar esse suspense.¬¬Vocês terão q esperar eu...a autora desnaturada e preguiçosa ter vontade de escrever !XD Agora q eu flei isso...toh frita!bjuss)

**OI !**

**Gente eu já tenho a fic inteira pronta na minha cabeça mas não pronta no computador e nem em folhas!Eu realmente ainda preciso fazer umas mudanças no meio da fic eh claro mas...ela jah tem final definido!Soh num tem um final definido pra um certo personagem...**

**Pois eh...eh a vida !fazer o q?**

**Bom,quem me mandou reviews,muito obrigado!e quero avisar q eu postei de novu por causa daquela confusão com a ordem dos capítulos!mas agora tah tdo certo e entaum...**

**MUITO OBRIGADA!Vou adorar receber mais reviews e que vcs leiam até o fim!Por favor não me abandonem justamente na minha primeira fic!**

**Ah...tah vendo agora "manas" (Belly,Arashi,Mitsuki,Kassie e Karla!) eu cumpri a promessa q fiz de postar!atrasada mas cumpri!Mil perdões por ter cumprido atarsado!¬¬**

**Pra quem tiver interessado...podem me add no msn!**

**E viva as manas Higurashi!(Eu,belly,pri,nana,ka e hana)-eh a mesma ordem da de cima!heheh!**

**BJUSSSS!E LEIAM E POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS !SE TIVEREM PERGUNTAS...PODE DEXAR Q EU RESPONDO!MANAS...AMO VCS!BJOKAS!**

**Mitsune Higurashi**


	4. Amiga e Aliada

Dança com Vampiros

Capitulo 4-Amiga e aliada!

**Gente...antes de eu começar eu gostaria de falar que esse capitulo já estava pronto faz uns séculos e que eu não postei antes por preguiça!¬¬Bom,o porximo capitulo não está pronto!eu nem faço idéia do q fazer no cap 5 e por isso eu gostaria de pedir algumas sugestões!Quem tiver alguma idéia...me fale por favor!Se não o cap não sai de jeito nenhum!espero q gostem e q deixem reviews...**

**Bjuss**

**Mitsune Higurashi**

Dança com Vampiros cap 4-amiga e aliada!

Depois do ocorrido no calabouço,Inuyasha se sentiu o pior dos sers por ter tratado uma garota tão bela,daquela maneira.Por mais que fosse um vampiro,ele também possuía sentimentos.Ele tentou se livrar do sentimento de culpa,mas não conseguia fazer isso quando se tratava de Kagome.

Parecia um novo sentimento que ele já sentira uma vez,mas pela pessoa errada.

Não quis admitir que tinha acontecido novamente,mas este sentimento estava lá e ele não podia simplesmente ignorar,não conseguia fazer tal coisa com um sentimento tão grande e que acontecer a de novo,só que dessa vez...mais forte que nunca.

Kagome entrou no quarto chorando e fechou a porta,logo trancando a mesma.

Se jogou sobre a cama e chorou.

Não imaginava que alguém pudesse a magoar tanto.Embora estivesse triste,ela sentia culpa por ter discutido com Inuyasha de forma tão...agressiva.

Ela não percebeu que em seu coração surgira um novo sentimento forte e grande.As palavras horríveis que ele lhe dirigira de forma tão rude e grosseira ecoavam em sua mente e as palavras que havia dito faziam com que um sentimento de arrependimento e culpa surgissem junto a outros.

Para ela,talvez fosse o fato de estar entre vampiros e nenhum humano que a deixava tão agressiva e abalada.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu,sim ela estava abalada mas se sentia indiferente de todos,achava que não podia confiar em ninguém e talvez por isso ela tenha agido de forma agressiva.

Kagome chorou até acabar dormindo.Dormiu com a jóia nas mãos e com o vestido manchado pelo sangue do ferimento.

Passaram-se exatamente uma semana e o ferimento de Kagome foi curado.

Inuyasha evitava olha-la ou até mesmo falar com ela,era raro se encontrarem.

Kagome sempre ficava com Ayame,que lhe apresentou Sango,Miroku e Bankotsu,que se tornaram seus novos amigos rapidamente.

Depois de um mês no grande castelo,Kagome já não se importava tanto com o fato de estar entre vampiros,afinal ela tinha amigos e não estava mais sozinha.

Naraku desapareceu da vista de todos,dizendo que voltara para a sua gigantesca mansão.

Kagome deixou a jóia dentro de uma gaveta.A jóia absorveu o sangue de Kagome que a cobria,impedindo assim,que qualquer ser maligno se aproximasse.

Talvez tenha siso por causa da energia pura do sangue de Kagome que fora absorvido pela jóia,que Naraku tenha fugido para sua mansão,afinal...o poder da jóia combinado com o sangue de Kagome resultava em uma energia muito pura e forte.

Anoiteceu e Kagome foi dormir por volta das 9:00 hs.

Os outros foram para seus aposentos,mas não dormiram.

Kagome estava dormindo e pôde sentir a energia da jóia que vinha da gaveta que mantinha trancada.

A energia era reconfortante e ao mesmo tento muito forte.

Ela se levantou,pegou a chave e destrancou a gaveta.Pegou a jóia em mãos e passou a observa-la atentamente.

-Por que aconteceu isso tudo comigo?-se perguntou.

Kagome não conseguia compreender o por quê de tudo aquilo ter acontecido justamente com ela.Tentava entender,mas não conseguia.

-Por que o destino me escolheu para passar por tais coisas?-se perguntou,fechando os olhos.

-Não fora o destino que escolheu-te!-Kagome ouviu uma voz e sua mente e então abriu os olhos,assustada.

Kagome estava certa de que ouvira algo e pensou que alguém pudesse estar oculto em seu quarto,quem sabe um vampiro sedento por sangue de mulher.

Observou o quarto inteiro e nada viu.Olhou para a jóia em sua mão,se a jóia não liberou energia para expulsar alguém que lhe quisesse mal por perto,significava que nada havia no quarto.

Por um momento chegou a pensar que estava louca,mas seus instintos confirmavam que não estava e sim que ouvira o que ouviu.

-"Algo me diz que o que ouvi veio de uma vida passada!Se não fora o destino...quem teria me escolhido?"-pensou ela.

Kagome tentou achar uma resposta para sua pergunta,mas nada encontrou.

Automaticamente ela saiu do quarto,vestida com uma camisola e um penhoar por cima.

Andava enquanto observava a jóia na sua mão e sem querer esbarra em alguém.

-Você está bem?-perguntou o vampiro,ajudando Kagome a levantar.

Kagome corou ao notar como estava vestida na presença de um vampiro.

O vampiro olhou para o chão e viu a jóia de quatro alamas.Sabia que não podia toca-la e então não tentou pega-la.

Kagome,mesmo sem graça não deixou de ser educada e respondeu a pergunta do vampiro e lhe pediu desculpas.

-Perdoe-me por ter esbarrado em você!Estou bem,não se preocupe!-disse ela,meio sem graça.

Ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés,reconhecendo a garota.

-Você é a prisioneira de meu irmão?-disse ele,apontando a jóia.

Kagome olhou a jóia e a pegou novamente.

-Inuyasha tem um irmão!Eu não imaginava tal coisa mesmo depois de permanecer aqui por tanto tempo!-disse ela.

-é a srtª.Kagome Higurashi...a garota que teve a jóia retirada do corpo!Apenas você consegue toca-la!A jóia parece reconhecer o sangue que a cobria!Ela permite que apenas você a toque!-diz Sesshoumaru,dizendo o que soubera através do irmão.

-Já te vi por aqui!Seu nome é Sesshoumaru,mas não me contaram que é irmão de Inuyasha!Ele sequer tocou no assunto da jóia comigo,ele apenas...-Kagome se lembrou do ocorrido no calabouço e corou e seu olhar pareceu triste.-Talvez ele não se importe que a jóia fique comigo,pelo menos comigo ela estará a salvo.Eu acho...-diz ela,mostrando certa insegurança.

Sesshoumaru notou que Kagome estava meio insegura e notara a tristeza nos olhos da garota.

-Por favor,quero que me conte tudo que aconteceu!-pediu ele.

Antes de pensar em atender o pedido de Sesshoumaru,Kagome fez uma pergunta.

-Qual seu interesse na jóia?-perguntou a garota,temendo ser atacada pelo vampiro com a finalidade de ele roubar-lhe a jóia.

-Não se preocupe!Meu interesse é outro!-respondeu ele.

Sesshoumaru realmente não queria a jóia,seu objetivo não tinha relação com a jóia ou com Kagome,mas sim com um ser que desejava tanto a jóia quanto Kagome.

Naraku tornara-se um inimigo de Sesshoumaru desde que o vilão fizera de sua amada uma prisioneira.

Rin e Sesshoumaru se apaixonaram desde o momento em que se conheciam,apesar de ele ser vampiro e ela uma humana.

Rin ficara órfã muito pequena e foi criada por camponeses e cresceu como uma simples camponesa.

Tiveram um amor secreto,mas Naraku os descobriu e armou planos para fazer de Rin sua prisioneira.

Rin se tornou sua prisioneira e secretamente,Sesshoumaru entrava no calabouço da mansão de Naraku e se encontrava com ela.Mas Naraku utilizava de truques sujos e por tais razões Sesshoumaru não conseguia libertar sua amada Rin.

Neste momento,veio uma lembrança na cabeça de Sesshoumaru.Foi quando entrara pela primeira vez no calabouço de Naraku para tentar libertar Rin.

----Flash Back-------------

Sesshoumaru passa facilmente pelos guardas da mansão de Naraku e sem ser notado,passa pelos guardas e entra no misterioso calabouço.

Ele vê as diferente portas,mas não sabe por de trás de qual delas está Rin.

Ele ouve alguém chorando,é sua amada.

Ele corre em direção ao som,que vem da última porta.

Sesshoumaru conseguiu destrancar a porta com um truque que conhecia.

Entrou rapidamente e correu até sua amada.Ajoelhou-se na frente dela,que estava presa em grilhões.

Rin não notou ser Sesshoumaru que entrara,pensava ser Naraku,o responsável por sua vida de prisioneira e por seu sofrimento.

Ela ainda chorava,ajoelhada e com os punhos presos a correntes presas a parede.Estava com o vestido rasgado e sujo e os punhos machucados.

Sesshoumaru não gostava de vê-la chorando daquele jeito.

-Rin...-chamou ele.

Rin abriu os olhos e levantou o rosto,assustando-se ao ouvir a voz de seu amado.

-Sesshoumaru!O que você faz aqui?Com foi que...-Rin parou de falar pois Sesshoumaru selou seus lábios com os dedos médio e indicador.

Se olharam por um tempo e então se beijaram.Após se separarem,Rin sorriu.

-Vim tirar-lhe daqui!Depois acerto as contas com Naraku!-disse ele por fim.

O sorriso de Rin se desvaneceu,sabia que ele tinha a melhor das intenções,mas...

-Você não pode!-Sesshoumaru assustou-se com a afirmação desesperada da garota,afinal...o que poderia impedi-lo de tira-la dali?

Rin continuou a falar...

-Naraku vai matar-te se libertar-me,mas mesmo que tente...não conseguirá!-disse ela.

-O que está dizendo é ridículo!Não tenho medo dele!Por que não posso?-perguntou ele.

-Estou presa por magia!A magia de Naraku é muito forte...para libertar-me,tem que mata-lo!Mas,ele é perigoso até mesmo para você!Por favor vá embora e não volte!-disse,chorando.

-Rin...eu vou embora agora mas eu prometo voltar!Mesmo sem poder libertar-te,voltarei para ver-te!Não desista agora!Por favor!Vou pedir ajuda ao meu irmão,ele pode me ajudar!Vou matar Naraku e libertar-te!Voltarei para vê-la!-disse ele,a beijando novamente.

-Sim,eu vou esperar!-Rin ouviu um barulho e então...-Vá,não deixe que te descubram!Não se preocupe,eu vou esperar!Agora vá!-disse ela,apressando-o.

Sesshoumaru atendeu o pedido da amada e saiu com cautela,sem ser descoberto.E assim foi se passando o tempo,ele voltava para vê-la e depois ia embora.

Inuyasha negara o pedido do irmão,até que fora lacrado e Sesshoumaru teve de esperar que o lacre fosse quebrado.Depois ele tentou novamente e quando ia ter um não como resposta,fez aquele acordo com Inuyasha,prometendo-lhe a jóia de quatro Almas.

Agora só faltava matar Naraku.

Sesshoumaru convidou Kagome para conversar em um lugar melhor,seu aposento.

Sesshoumaru ficou por dentro dos fatos ocorridos e então...

-O que fará com a jóia,Kagome?-pergunta ele.

-Não sei ainda!Ninguém além de mim pode toca-la!-respondeu.

Ele explicou a ela o acordo feito com o irmão e Kagome se sentiu no dever de ajudar Sesshoumaru a cumprir o acordo,afinal,só ela tocava na jóia.

Se tornaram amigos em pouco tempo e então continuaram a conversar sobre o acontecido.

Ele e Kagome conversavam nos seus aposentos.

-Eu posso ajuda-lo a cumprir o acordo que fez com seu irmão!Apenas não sei como,afinal,ele não pode toca-la!-propôs ela.

Sesshoumaru se pôs a pensar por um momento e parecia estar tentando ignorar os pensamentos negativos e pessimistas que lhe vinham a mente.

-O único jeito seria...-Sesshoumaru se interrompeu ao imaginar que era impossível.

Kagome olhou curiosa para saber no que ele havia pensado,ela queria ajuda-lo de qualquer maneira,mesmo sem saber como faria isso.

Kagome o olhou novamente e ele percebera sua curiosidade estampada nos olhos da garota.

-O único jeito seria negociar com Naraku ou mata-lo,mas como já expliquei...tenho um acordo a cumprir e sou um homem...-Ao ouvir a palavra "homem",Kagome o olhou de relance.

-Quero dizer...sou um vampiro de palavra e honrado,portanto tenho que honrar minha palavra!-se auto corrigiu.-A única forma que eu conheço de cumprir o acordo seria você se unir a Inuyasha,já que somente você pode tocar a jóia!-disse ele.

Kagome ficou encabulada e sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar daquele beijo.Se levantou meio revoltada e começou a falar.

-Como é?Acha que eu posso me UNIR com aquele PERVERTIDO!NUNCA,JAMAIS!-disse ela,em sinal claro de desespero.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e seu olhar mostrava dúvida.Ele não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com...pervertdo?O que seu irmão havia feito?

-O que aconteceu Kagome Higurashi!Pode começar a falar,não vai conseguir escapar de mim!-disse ele.

Kagome parou de reclamar quando viu que havia falado demais.Agora não tinha mais saída,ou contava ou...

2 horas depois...

-Isso não está funcionando!Não vai conseguir me enrolar!Fale de uma vez!-disse Sesshoumaru,com a paciência _quase_ esgotada.

"Com é que ele não caiu na minha conversa ainda?Ei enrolo melhor do que ninguém e ele não acreditou em meia palavra que eu disse!Admito que ele é esperto,sabe quando está sendo enganado!"-pensou ela,frustrada com sua falta de sucesso ao tentar enrolar o vampiro.

Suspirou.

-Tá bom,eu desisto!Você venceu!Ele me beijou!-disse ela,sentando-se novamente.

-Acabo de descobrir que terei uma nova cunhada!-disse ele,ironicamente.

Kagome olhou-o brava,não gostara da brincadeira.Sesshoumaru notou o olhar ameaçador da garota e pediu desculpas,mesmo não estando arrependido.

Kagome contou tudo o que aconteceu no calabouço com Inuyasha e ele apoiou completamente,dizendo que o irmão era realmente um depravado.

Passaram a noite inteira conversando e Kagome acabara dormindo apoiada no ombro esquerdo de Sesshoumaru,que também tirou um cochilo.

Amanheceu e ele acordou com os raios de sol.

Era mentira o que diziam sobre os vampiros não poderem ver a luz do dia,eles na verdade podiam sair ao sol,só não podia permanecer mais de cinco horas debaixo da luz do dia.

Ele viu Kagome deitada em seu ombro,ela dormia como um anjo.

Ele suspirou ao lembrar de como Kagome lembrava sua Rin enquanto dormia.Kagome agora era sua melhor amiga e aliada e lembrava demais sua amada.

Kagome acordou e corou ao notar que dormira _perto demais dele._Os dois haviam conversado tanto que acabaram por dormir ali mesmo,no sofá.

Ela retirou a cabeça do ombro dele,estava com um elo torcicolo e seu corpo doía por ter dormido na mesma posição a noite inteira.

-Desculpe!Acho que te acordei!-disse ele.

-Não tem que se desculpar,eu é que deveria!Já que eu deveria estar no meu quarto e não aqui!Desculpe!Acabamos conversando demais!-disse ela,se dando conta de que ficara ali tempo demais.

-Parece que sim!Vi você dormindo,se parece muito com a Rin enquanto dormia!-disse ele,com um olhar triste,estava com saudades.

-Quando fui seqüestrada,imaginei que vampiros não tivesse sentimentos!Vejo que é diferente!Nem todos os vampiros são malignos e perversos!Alguns são muito legais,assim como você...a Ayame,Bankotsu,Miroku e a Sango!-disse,sorrindo levemente.

Kagome bocejou,apesar de ter dormido muito bem,dormira muito pouco.Seu corpo parecia dormente,estava toda dolorida por ter dormido daquela maneira.

-Já é a milésima vez que você está bocejando!Você não dormiu bem!-disse Sesshoumaru.

-Pelo contrário!Dormi bem,mas muito pouco!-disse ela.

-Conversamos depois,preciso resolver algumas coisas!Durma aí que depois eu volto!-disse se retirando do quarto.

Kagome achava que não era conveniente dormir ali,mas estava tão cansada que ficou com preguiça de ir até seu quarto,que era longe demais.

Depois de um bom tempo pensando,resolveu resolver tudo de uma vez por todas.

Levantou-se e então bateu na porta do quarto.Ninguém atendeu.Chamou pelo nome,mas não obteve resposta.Viu que a porta estava aberta e com cautela resolveu abri-la.Não tinha ninguém no quarto.Fechou a porta e começou a andar por um dos corredores até ouvir o som de uma porta se abrindo.

Viu Kagome sair do quarto de Sesshoumaru,com cara de quem acabara de acordar.

-O que?Eu vou falar com ela para pedir desculpas e encontra ela saindo do quarto do meu irmão!-Inuyasha pareceu revoltado,irritou-se com a cena e foi embora.

Kagome ouviu o que Inuyasha disse e se surpreendeu,mas quando foi falar com ele,ele já havia sumido.

No jantar,conversava animadamente com Sango e Bankotsu.

-O que ele fez dessa vez Sango?-perguntou Kagome.

Sango corou e virou a cara.

-O que você acha?-disse ela,brava.

Kagome olhou de Sango para Bankotsu.

-Isso mesmo!Passou a mão onde não devia de novo!Ele não aprende!Não sabe como ser o conquistador!-disse Bankotsu,suspirando novamente.

A conversa era sobre Miroku,que mais uma vez passara a mão em Sango.Kagome sabia que deveria ter cuidado com Miroku,mas não só com ele...com Bankotsu também.

Bankotsu também era mulherengo,mas este não era pervertido,apenas dava cantadas em Kagome e as outras mulheres.

Mas Kagome levava tais cantadas na brincadeira,afinal ele era seu amigo.

-Ayame,você me disse que hoje tem festa e que o castelo vai estar vazio!Por acaso...você vai nesta festa?-perguntou Kagome.

Sango e Bankotsu olharam para Ayame,esperando uma resposta.

-Não!Eu ficarei aqui!-respondeu Ayame.

Sango e Bankotsu suspiraram Ayame podia desperdiçar uma festa daquelas?

Sango,Bankotsu e Miroku eram festeiros e não perderiam uma festa por nada neste mundo.

Sango e Bankotsu saíram da mesa,deixando apenas Kagome e Ayame na mesa.

-Eu também não vou!Pode me mostrar tudo aqui quando não houver mais ninguém?-pede ela.

Ayame confirmou com a cabeça que sim.Kagome mal podia esperar para ver tudo o que ainda não vira.

Kagome diary...

_Eu estava curiosa para ver todo o castelo,mas minha atenção estava voltada para apenas um lugar..._

**Oi gente!gostaram?deixem reviews!Por favor!**

**Que lugar será esse que a Kagome quer tanto ver hein?Só no próximo capitulo(q nem sei como vou fazer!XD)**

**Preciso de muitas sugestões para continuara a fic...já que eu não tenho tido tempo para pensar na fic por causa das aulas e da maldita prova de ciências q terei amnhã(sexta)!Manas...me desejem sorte se der tempo!bjuss e fui...pq eu tenho q estudar!coisa q eu deveria ter feito há dias!¬¬)**

**Deixem reviews e sugestões...de preferência muitas sugestões!Obrigada por estarem lendo!e continuem lendo pq tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda!**

**BJUSS!principalmente para minhas "irmãs"!Viva as seis irmãs da família Higurashi!**

**Bjuss para todos e deixem quantas reviews w quantas sugestões desejarem!quanto mais...melhor!Fui...q eu tenho q estudar!**

**Ateh mais...bjuss!**

**Mitsune Higurashi**


	5. Discórdia

Dança com Vampiros cap 5

**nota:**

**Gente...leiam e deixem reviews por favor!e leiam a minha outra fic!e a da Mitsuki Higurashi...que está sem reviews desde que postou a fic!sejam piedosos!e deixem avisos e criticas e elogios na minha fic...assim eu terei uma base pra escrever melhor!bjinhos!boa leitura!**

-Discórdia.

Kagome estava ansiosa para ver o castelo,mas estava mais concentrada em ver um certo local proibido do grande castelo.

Diary

_Sim,eu estava ansiosa e curiosa...mas logo me arrependi.O que eu acabei fazendo fez sentir-me arrependida e me doera demais tudo aquilo...aquela noite foi memorável!Eu jamais poderia esquecer uma noite de tamanho sofrimento!Jamais..._

-Kagome...lhe mostrarei o castelo,mas quero deixar claro que a torre principal e mais alta do castelo é proibida para qulaquer um...até você!-Avisa Ayame antes de começar a mostrar tudo para Kagome.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça,embora sua curiosidade fosse enorme.

Logo as duas começaram o grande passeio pelo castelo.Ayame explicava tudo para Kagome,que fingia prestar atenção no que a vampira explicava...mas sua cabeça estava longe,em uma certa torre misteriosa e proibida.

-Kagome!Está me ouvindo?-pergunta Ayame ao ver que a garota não lhe dava bola já fazia algumas horas.

Kagome pareceu sair de ma espécie de transe quando ouviu Ayame he chamar pela segunda vez.

-Hã?O que?-pergunta Kagome,"acordando".

Ayame suspira ao ver que a jovem não ouvira nem mesmo meia palavra do que estava falando.

-Você está bem Kagome?-pergunta Ayame,desanimada com a falta de atenção da amiga.

Kagome deu um leve sorriso discreto e suspirou levemente.

-Perdoe-me!Mas eu...-Kagome não precisou terminar a frase para que Ayame entendesse.

Ayame sorriu.

-Podemos continuar mais tarde se você quiser!Descanse...e à meia noite nos encontramos!Está bem?-sugere a vampira.

-Claro!A meia noite eu te encontro no salão principal!Pode ser assim?-diz Kagome.

Ayame sorriu e as duas foram para direções opostas.Ayame foi para o jardim e Kagome estava indo para seu quarto até que sua curiosidade mudou seu rumo e seu destino...

A torre principal!Os aposentos proibidos que pertenciam a Inuyasha.

Lá ele pensava e escrevia em seu diário.Ninguém além dele tinha acesso ao diário,que tinha uma chave guardada em seu coração.

Quando ele queria escrever,utilizava de magia e sem precisar abrir o diário,ele escrevia.O diário só seria aberto quando ele quisesse.Apenas ele poderia retirar a chave de seu coração.

(Não me perguntem como ele enfiou a chave lá e não morreu!¬¬)

Os vampiros supremos,ou seja,os mais poderosos,utilizavam armas especiais e sabiam controlar perfeitamente a magia negra.(Me superei,não sei de onde tirei isso!¬¬)

Kagome parou diante das escadas e pensou por um momento.

"O que tem lá?Segredos?tesouros?Não!O diário que Sesshoumaru me contou mas logo tratou de desmentir!Tenho certeza que aquele diário me revelará a vida de Inuyasha!Assim eu poderei entendê-lo!"-pensou ela.

Suspirou e tomou coragem para subir o primeiro degrau,mas quando encostou o pé no primeiro degrau...

-Não faça isso!-uma voz de mulher.

Kagome se assustou em silêncio e arregalou os olhos.Logo tirou o pé da escada e se virou para ver quem era.Ayame?Se não fosse a Ayame...quem seria ?

Todos estavam na festa...

Na festa...

-Inuyasha...responda-me...onde estará sua amada?-pergunta Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha vira a cara.

-Você a convidou?Não...a deixou lá no castelo com a Ayame!Estou certo?-diz Sesshoumaru.

-Feh!"Mas de quem esse imbecil está falando?"-pensa Inuyasha.

-Quem é você?-pergunta Kagome.

A vampira deu um sorriso sinistro e logo exibiu seu olhar frio de sempre.

-Não me conhece?Pense que...está se olhando no espelho!-diz a vampira.

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao observar melhor a vampira.

-Kikyou!-diz Kagome,surpresa.

Na festa...

-Não,não é a Kikyou!-diz Sesshoumaru.

-Então quem é?-pergunta Inuyasha.

"Como ele é burro!Só não sei porque não estou surpreso!"-pensa Sesshoumaru.

-A Kagome!Qual outra garota poderia ser?

-Feh!Não é da sua conta.Eu não tenho nada com ela!-diz Inuyasha.

Ele não tinha nada com ela,não queria nada com ela,ou pelo menos...era isso o que ele queria pensar.

-Vejo que estava prestes a subir nas salas proibidas!Não há nada que lhe interesse lá e cima!Ou há?-pergunta Kikyou.

-Sim,eu ia subir!Até que me impediu de fazê-lo!E quanto a sua pergunta...Não é da sua conta!-Kagome cansou de ser a boazinha.

Kikyou não gostou nada do modo que Kagome lhe dirigiu a palavra.Sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo.Inclusive daquele beijo...

-Quer mesmo subir?-perguntou,com um tom ameaçador.

Kagome respondeu um "Sim" e Kikyou continuou a falar.

-Eu não irei impedi-la de fazer o que quer!Suba!Ah...tome!-Kikyou jogou um molho de chaves douradas nas mãos de Kagome,que a esse ponto não estava entendendo nada.

-Vai precisar dessas chaves para entrar!Suba!Ande logo...suba!-diz Kikyou,como se estivesse induzindo Kagome a subir.

-Eu vou subir!Mas...tenho uma pergunta!Como tem as chaves?-pergunta ela.

Kikyou que já estava de costas e andando,parou de andar e sem se virar para Kagome,respondeu...

-Inuyasha não lhe contou?Suponho que se ele não lhe contou...Ayame o fez!Eu tenho livre acesso as salas proibidas!Afinal...eu e Inuyasha...-Kikyou foi interrompida.

-Essa parte eu já conheço!Lhe devolverei as chaves mais tarde!Onde são seus aposentos onde posso deixar deixá-las mais tarde?-pergunta Kagome.

-Não vai precisar saber!Eu lhe encontro depois!-diz Kikyou,continuandoi a andar.

Kagome resolveu não dar importancia e subiu,degrau por degrau.

A primeira porta era grande e detalhada.

Kagome olhou para a chave maior...com certeza era aquela que abriria a porta.Tentou...a porta abriu.

Entrou cautelosamente.Estava em uma sala pouco iluminada e com um corredor com mais três portas.Estas seriam as portas de chave prateadas.

Uma das três portas era maior que a de entrada.Esta seria o local que Kagome procurava.

Entrou cautelosamente e então...

Enquanto Kagome explorava as salas,Kikyou andava pelo castelo.

Sorriu maliciosamente e um olhar sinistro estampado em seus olhos castanhos.

-Ela nem imagina o que vai encontrar lá!-diz Kikyou,dando uma risada no fim da frase. (aquelas risadas malignas de vilãs de novela!)

-Maldita!O que está fazendo aqui?-gritou Inuyasha,falando com Kagome na sala.

-Eu não fiz por mal!-disse Kagome,se afastando do diário que estava na mesa.

-SAIA!-grita ele,empurrando a mesa e outros móveis para os cantos da sala.

Uma cadeira quase atingiu Kagome,que saiu correndo assutada e chorando.

Abriu as portas e desceu as escadas correndo,passando reto por Ayame,que a chamava desesperadamente enquanto corria atrás dela.

Ayame parou ao ver que agome abriu as portas do castelo e pegou um cavalo e com este saiu galopando sem rumo.

_Diary_

_Eu não me importava para onde eu estava indo,apenas queria sair daquele lugar._

_Eu não queria mais sentir a presença de Inuyasha e nem de nada que tivesse relação com ele.Queria ir para longe e para um lugar onde Inuyasha não pudesse me encontrar.Queria fugir..._

Seu destino não foi dos melhores...a Floresta Negra,chamada de Floresta das Trevas pelos Vampiros.

Kagome só percebeu onde estava quando Vilão,o cavalo,começou a andar com um pouco mais de cautela e é claro,se assustando com qualquer coisa.

O coração de Kagome disparou,queria fugir mas não queria que fosse para este lugar.Tentava se manter calma e passar tal tranquilidade para o cavalo.

Não conseguiu...

Vilão disparou e Kagome caiu do cavalo.Ficou sozinha,na Floresta apenas iluminada pela Lua.

_Diary_

_Eu estava sozinha e com medo.Se eu gritasse...provavelmente eu estaria dando minha localização a predadores ferozes,se eu corresse para qualquer lugar...me perderia!O que eu faria?_

_Observei a floresta atentamente,procurando o caminho por qual eu vim.Vilão já estava longe e eu não poderia alcançá-lo._

_Ouvi o cavalo dar um "alarme",estava sendo atacado._

Os olhos amarelos chegavam cada vez mais perto.Um uivo de lobo pode ser escutado pela jovem,que neste exato momento começou a correr e a gritar por qualquer nome que lhe viesse a cabeça.

Pronto...denunciara sua localização a alcateia de lobos que corria atrás dela.

Ficou cercada.Pegou um galho de árvore próximo e tentou espantar os lobos.Nada adiantou,eles se aproximavam vagarosamente,cercando a vítima.

Quando um lobo pulou em sua direção,fechou os olhos e uma lágrima caiu e encheu o local de luz.Esperava a dor de olhos fechados,mas ela não veio.

Ouviu um lobo gemer de dor.

Abriu os olhos.Sesshoumaru matava os lobos,um por um,sem piedade.Logo os lobos sobreviventes fugiram.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome que dá um sorriso grato e desmaia.

Sesshoumaru a pega nos braços e sai da floresta.Chega na porta do enorme castelo e vê Inuyasha com uma cara de arrependimento.

Sesshoumaru anda até ele e pára do lado do irmão,sem encará-lo.

-Ela sofreu muito Inuyasha!Era isso o que queria?-pergunta Sesshoumaru,jogando o molho de chaves que estava com Kagome.

Inuyasha nada respondeu,apenas pegou as chaves e passou a observar o irmão se afastar com Kagome nos braços.

"Por que ele me disse isso?Que sentimento é esse que me invade agora?"-pensa Inuyasha,olhando as chaves,como se esperasse delas alguma resposta.

-Droga!Pare de pensar nisso Inuyasha!Você precisa de respostas!Quem deu a chave para ela?-se pergunta ele,tentando não pensar muito.

-Senhor Inuyasha!Eu sinto muito...eu tentei avisá-la!-diz Ayame,parando ao lado dele.

Inuyasha olha para Ayame e volta a olhar o nada.

-A culpa talvez não seja sua,Ayame!-diz ele.

Ayame se assusta com a afirmação dele,que raramente dizia essas coisas.

-Então...se não é minha culpa...de quem mais poderia ser?-pergunta a vampira.

-Eu...-diz Inuyasha.

Ayame apenas o olhava esperando por uma resposta.

-Vou descobrir o que houve!Fique tranquila Ayame!-diz ele.

Ayame suspira.Sabia que se tratando de seu senhor,o culpado não sairia vivo de maneira alguma.

-Tenho um palpite!-diz Ayame,saindo dali e andando em direção a escadaria que dava para os corredores.

-Ayame!-Inuyasha se vira para ela,que estava de costas para ele.

Ela pára de andar e não se vira para encarar Inuyasha.

-Diga-me...-diz ele.

Ayame fecha os olhos e se vira para ele.

Abre os olhos e encara o jovem vampiro.Deu um leve sorriso e então respondeu...

-Naraku!Ele seria capaz de entregar as chaves de Kikyou para Kagome e induzi-la a subir para que a matasse!-diz Ayame.

Inuyasha arregala os olhos e cerra os punhos.

"Aquele maldito!O que ele quer com a Kagome afinal?O que pode ser?"-pensa Inuyasha,com raiva.

Ayame sai do local silenciosamente e sem que Inuyasha percebesse.

-Ayame,eu...-Inuyasha pára de falar ao ver que a vampira já havia saído.

Ele fecha os olhos e suspira e então uma estranha presença o incomoda.

Abre os olhos mas nada vê,apenas continua sentindo uma presença de grande poder.

"Droga!Presenças?Ora essa!Quem é?"-pensa ele.

A presença desaparece.Inuyasha apenas suspira.

Ele apenas sobe as escadas e vai para o corredor do quarto de Kagome.

Quando foi bater na porta Sesshoumaru abre a porta e Inuyasha se assusta.

O semblante sério e despreocupado de Sesshoumaru parecia incomodar Inuyasha,que agora tinha o semblante nervoso e irritado.

-Não creio que esteja preocupado.Ao acaso vieste falar comigo Inuyasha?-pergunta Sesshoumaru,saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

-Sim!Quero ter um assunto em particular...na sala 7 do corredor XIX!-responde Inuyasha,saindo de imediato.

Sesshoumaru observou o irmão se afastar.Se não estivesse enganado a sala de número sete no corredor XIX pertencia a Inu No Taisho,o pai deles... e esta estava trancada a muito tempo.

A sala pertencera ao pai deles e desde que morrera,a sala nunca mais fora aberta por ninguém.Foi determinado que o guardião da sala seria uma mulher...esta seria uma sacerdotisa de grande poder.

A sacerdotisa escolhida...Kikyou.Por tal razão Inuyasha e Kikyou se conheceram e até então...se apaixonaram.Mas depois que Kikyou fora transformada em vampira...a chave se corrompeu e a sala foi fechada e o posto de guardiã...foi tirado da vampira.

Nada mais poderia abrir aquela sala,nada.Mas...por que então Inuyasha pediu que eles conversassem em uma sala que nem podia ser aberta?

**Gente aposto que vocês estão curiosos para saber como a porta abriu!Segredos serão revelado no proximo cap que eu pretendo não demorar mais que um mês pra escrever!Um mês...quatro semanas...não é muito tempo.Se eu demorasse dois meses aí sim vcs poderiam reclamar e tentar me matar!**

**Mas para a infelicidade dos mercenários...eu não estou atrasando os caps!Vocês tem sorte em ter uma autora responsável como eu!¬¬**

**E obrigada pelos elogios nas reviews!e pelas reviews principalmente!Eu amo receber reviews!Não me importa se tem criticas ou elogios...o que importa é que assim eu sei q tenho leitores!**

**Eu amo todos os leitores...e tudo isso porque vcs leêm minha fic!(vcs não merecem uma autora convencida como eu!¬¬)**

**Alguém aqui me aguenta?**

**Aliás...alguém aqui lê as notas da autora?e...tenho mais uma pergunta...**

**(pergunto ou não?eis a questão)pergunto!**

**heheheh...lá vem ela...A propaganda!**

**Alguém aqui já leu minha fic de humor chamada esquisitiçes e bobagens?¬¬**

**LEIAM!E NÃO ME ABANDONEM NESSA FIC!XD**

**O capitulo seis está pra sair quem sabe daqui algumas tres semanas ou dependendo da minha vontade...ele sai amanhã mesmo!**

**Bjinhos a minha família...a family Sélene Black Higurashi...e principalmente as minhas manas e meu bisavô...que é o máximo!bjinho a pri e a minha sobrinha neta,Mandy!Que me ajudaram pakas!**

**I love you family!I love you sisters!**

**Ei...por falar em manas...alguém aqui se habilita a ser minha tia ou tio?Eu quero manas ou manos pra minha mammys ou pro meu papys!**

**Essa nota tah ficando enorme!¬¬**

**Ah...gente...a árvore genealógica da familia tá errada!Melhor dizendo...meu nome tah errado!¬¬Meu nome não é Mitsuke não...err...eh Mitsune!Mitsuki eh a nana aqui no que dá pra corrigir?Se não vcs vão me confundir!**

**Ah...falo com vcs depois!Bjinhos familia!Kissess!**

**Bom...voltando aos meus caros leitores...**

**Eu quero informar que qualquer problema que avistarem na fic...me avisem nas reviews ou então me mandem um e-mail!e Claro...podem perguntar a valer!Eu adoro saber que vocês estão curiosos!**

**E quando eu postar o cap seis...vcs podem dizer nas reiews..."Aleluia!Vc finalmente postou depois de bilênios!E mesmo depois de tanto tempo você conseguiu deixar a fic uma verdadeira porcaria!"¬¬**

**u.uEu odiaria receber isso,mas eu quero opiniões sinceras de todos vocês!"!Principalmente das minhas hermanas...que eu desconfio que me elogiam porque teêm pena de mim!Não liguem manas...eu sou lerda como uma lesma e um pouco desconfiada!Fazer o que?**

**Acho que eu já falei demais!Bjuss a tdos e continuem lendo e deixando reviews!Eu amo reviews(jah falei isso?)--- A desmemoriada...a série estrelada por grande parte da família Black Higurashi!hehehehehe!Gente...eu fundei até um hospício...pro meu pappy!ele precisa andar na linha se não...a gente interna ele de vez no Hospicio Higurashi!XD**

**É brincadeira!Mas que tem hospício tem!hehehehhe!**

**Agora que eu já não consigo calar mais a boca...eu vou falar mais uma coisinha!XD**

**na verdade eu estou deixando um aviso pra Mitsuki,a nana,minha querida "mana"!**

**QUERIDA MITSUKI...SE VOCÊ NÃO LER A MINHA FIC EU TE MATAREI EM BREVE!HOHOHOH(mercenária em ação¬¬)E NÃO ESCREVO MAIS NADAH!(tá vendo caros leitores...vcs irão ficar sem fic se ela não ler!¬¬)**

**Então meus caros leitores...deixem reviews na fic da Mitsuki Higurashi...a fic Amor Limpo!e digam pra ela ler a minha fic e deixar reviews...se não vcs irão ficar sem fic!Isso é um aviso!**

**Tenho 13 anos...**

**Meu nome...Mitsune Black Higurashi!hohhohoh!risada maligna**

**Bom gente...avisem ela por mim!eu não quero me estressar...e sem falar que a coitadinha está sem reviews!tenham pena dela!¬¬e de vocês que por causa da falta de reviews dela correm o risco de ficar sem caps de fic por mais ou menos tres meses!¬¬**

**Se quiserem montar o Caça Mitsuki...podem fazer!Eu ajudo a matar ela!XD**

**Falei demais...Bjuss!**

**Fui**

**Mitsune Higurashi**


	6. Passado e Presente

Dança com Vampiros cap 6

-Passado e presente

nota:

Olá povo!Espero que estejam gostando dos caps que eu andei postando..embora eu ache que minha fic tá parecendo de uma iniciante!Sejam sinceros comigo e me digam se está tudo Ok!DEIXEM REVIEWS PELO AMOR DE DEUS!EU VOU TER UM TRECO SEM REVIEWS!T-T

LEIAM!DEIXEM REVIEWS!obrigada por estarem lendo!

Uma sala do passado que não poderia ser aberta em um futuro...mas que estava supostamente aberta no presente...(me superei de novo!Só Deus sabe de onde eu tirei isso!¬¬Nem era pra ter esse lance da sala fechada XD)

Sesshoumaru apenas fez como o irmão lhe pedira,foi até a sala no corredor XIX.

Encontrara Inuyasha em frente a porta da sala,com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"A julgar pela cara dele...a porta sequer se mexe!Ele estava tentando me fazer de idiota!Inuyasha eu te mato!"-pensa Sesshoumaru indo em direção ao irmão.

Parou em frente a Inuyasha e a porta.

-Tentando me fazer de idiota irmãozinho?-diz Sesshoumaru,irritado.

-Não.Veja você mesmo!-diz Inuyasha,apontando a porta.

Sesshoumaru olhou atentamente a porta,o único jeito de comprovar o que o irmão dizia seria tentar abrir.Tentou...se surpreendeu...a porta estava aberta e a sala estranhamente iluminada.

-Está aberta!Podemos entrar!-diz Sesshoumaru,ainda espantado.

-Não...não está!Olhe!-diz Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tenta colocar a mão mais adiante que a porta,mas uma barreira de energia muito grande o repele.Sesshoumaru apenas observa atentamente e surpreso.

-Uma barreira.Por que há uma barreira agora e não antes?E como a porta se abriu se estava selada?-pergunta Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não sei!Apenas senti uma presença estranha que logo depois desapareceu!Tinha poder e era realmente reconfortante!Lhe chamei aqui porque pensei que pudesse saber de alguma coisa!-explica Inuyasha.

-Não,eu não sei!Se soubesse não estaria lhe fazendo perguntas e sim lhe dando respostas!-responde Sesshoumaru,sério.

-Não lembra de nenhuma energia parecida ou algo da espécie?-pergunta Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru negou,mas logo sua memória permitiu que ele lembrasse de algo importante.

-Espere!-diz Sesshoumaru,pedindo tempo para pensar.

Inuyasha esperou,ansioso por uma resposta.

-Não pode ser!-diz o irmão mais velho,completamente surpreso com as conclusões formuladas em sua mente.

-Conseguiu algo importante?-pergunta Inuyasha,tenso.

A tensão no local aumenta a cada segundo.Inuyasha esperava por uma resposta e Sesshoumaru se perguntava se contaria ou não o que lhe viera a mente.

-Não é nada!Apenas acho que se há uma barreira é porque é um teste para alguém!Talvez nosso pai esteja testando a nova guardiã!Talvez queira saber se ela é capaz de ocupar o posto de guardiã!Se conseguir destruir a barreira criada na sala...ocupará o lugar de guardiã e receberá as chaves que antes pertenceram a Kikyou!-diz Sesshoumaru,omitindo a suposta nova guardiã.

-Sim,talvez seja um teste!Mas me diga...quem é ela?-pergunta Inuyasha,duvidando que o irmão lhe falara tudo.

-Se eu soubesse...já teria colocado-a a prova a muito tempo!Eu vou tentar procurar alguém...para submeter ao teste!Tente fazer o mesmo!-diz Sesshoumaru,se retirando do local e deixando o irmão sozinho.

Inuyasha fechou as portas e saiu,indo refletir em seu quarto,lá na torre.O quarto de onde expulsara Kagome.

Deitou na cama e fechou os olhos,tentando pensar.

"Que será que pode ser?Que sensação foi aquela que senti quando a expulsei daqui?Ódio?Não...não era ódio!Era outra coisa,que eu não sei o que é!Pare de pensar nela Inuyasha!Você agora tem que resolver o caso da sala sete!"-pensa ele,expulsando os pensamentos e dando lugar ao sono.

Não dormia direito fazia uns dois dias.Estava cansado e com muitos problemas e pensamentos para resolver.

Enquanto isso Kikyou se queixava em seus aposentos.Não acreditava que Inuyasha,quem ainda amava,havia poupado a vida da garota para quem entregara as chaves.

-Eu não creio que ele a tenha poupado!Mesmo assim,Ayame me poupara da culpa colocando-a em Naraku!Espere...Naraku!Ele também quer matar aquela menina...se eu ajudá-lo eu me livro dela e fico com o Inuyasha de novo!-diz ela,para si mesma,tendo a grande idéia.

Embora não gostasse muito de Naraku,já que fora ele que separa ela de Inuyasha.Mas ele agora não estava mais concentrado nela e sim em Kagome e por tal razão não seria má idéia unir-se a ele e ajudá-lo a matar a garota.

-É perfeito!Vou procurá-lo!-diz ela,saindo do quarto e indo procurar Naraku.

Sesshoumaru pensava ao lado da cama de Kagome,sentado na poltrona.Esperava que ela acordasse para lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Em pouco mais de meia hora,Kagome acorda.

-Eu estou no meu quarto!-diz ela,sentando-se assustada na cama.

Quando Sesshoumaru se mexe ela percebe a sua presença e se assusta com ele,mas logo se acalma.

-Fique tranqüila!Já não corre mais risco algum!-diz Sesshoumaru,com um leve sorriso para a jovem.

-Obrigada por...me salvar Sesshoumaru!-ela agradece,sorrindo para o jovem vampiro.

Mas logo o sorriso do vampiro se desvaneceu e seu semblante se tornou mais sério que o normal.

Kagome estranhou e tomou uma expressão de seriedade e preocupação,afinal...nunca vira o vampiro tão sério.

-Diga-me...o que lhe perturba tanto?-pergunta ela.

-A sala sete do corredor XIX!Abre mas há uma barreira em torno dela!Não sei o que é ou o que significa!Sei apenas que devo encontrar uma sacerdotisa!-responde ele,suspirando,mostrando claramente sua frustração.

-Acho que lhe devo minha vida!Posso lhe ajudar se quiser!O que acha?-propõe ela.

-Conhece uma sacerdotisa?-pergunta ele,esperançoso.

Ela apenas afirma com a cabeça,embora parecesse não muito feliz em estar ajudando seu salvador com supostas esperanças.

_Kag diary_

_Eu queria ajudá-lo,queria vê-lo feliz,afinal..eu lhe devia minha vida.Embora eu achasse melhor ter sido morta pelos lobos na floresta e ir finalmente me encontrar com minha família.Eu queria ter perdido a vida...mas Sesshoumaru adiara a data de meu estranho desejo ser realizado.Eu podia ter morrido,mas a vida e uma luz guiara Sesshoumaru até mim.Por que?E como?Eu não sabia!Talvez ele soubesse,talvez..._

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!OI GENTEEEEEEEEEE!ESTOU UM CACO!E A FIC TAMBÉM!FICOU UMA PORCARIA PURA ESSE CAPITULO!QUE DESGRAÇA!ataque histéricoE ficou minúsculo também!

suspiro

Pronto...já estou melhor!Estou mais calma agora!XD

Por que eu estou enrolando tanto?NEM EU SEI!Socorro!¬¬

Bom antes que eu volte a ter um ataque histérico...obrigada pelas reviews povo!Eu adoro vocês e as reviews:D

Manas e família...bjinhos!Hey...pappys...se prepare,pois logo eu arranjarei uns tios e tias aí pra mim!podem ser seus hermanos ou da mammys!Você decide!

Caros leitores!NÃO TENHAM PREGUIÇA DE LER AS NOTAS DA AUTORA!embora eu escreva bastante besteira nelas!¬¬

Ah...eu esqueci de contar...

A querida Mitsuki(que não sou eu...eh a nana!me confundiram com ela T-T)...teve 67 idéias para fics de Inuyasha!Sim,sim!E eu vou escrever os textos para ela!XD

Por que?

Simples...ela odeia escrever e não é muito boa com textos e sim com resumos e idéias!Mas eu vou logo avisando...as idéias são dela!Embora eu dê uma ajudinha ali e aqui sabe!¬¬

Deixem reviews nas minhas fics e na dela!Pq as outras só estão no papel..quer dizer...as idéias estão no papel!

Mas...a maioria delas não está feita nem mesmo um mísero capitulo!Sabe..eu não rendo assim não!Eu não sou de aço!Não conseguiria escrever minhas sete fics e 67 dela!Se alguém se habilita a ajudar nos textos...HELP-ME PLEASE!EU ESTOU DESEPERADA!EU SÓ TENHO A MÃO DIREItA PRA ESCREVER TUDO ISSO!T-T

E AS DUAS PRA DIGITAR!Isso se meu amado teclado colaborar!¬¬

XD

Eu já tenho Dança com Vampiros pronta na cabeça viu gente!O final dela está prontinho na minha mente...ele passa como um filme na minha cabeça!Entretanto eu aviso que estes não são os últimos capitulos...tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda!Eu ainda tenho que enfiar o Kouga aí no meio!XD

Acho que a fic até o final vai dar...(vou chutar geral agora!¬¬)...vai dar uns 24 caps!XD

Se alguém tiver sugestões de como o K...não...é melhor eu não contar o que eu vou fazer!

Fiquem a vontade para fazer criticas e elogios e tb me dar uns toques!Eu acho q estou regredindo...minha fic está uma porcaria!Ficando...uma porcaria...ficando!Pq pelo q eu sei...ninguém me criticou até agora!Tah todo mundo adorando!Principalmente minhas manas pri,belly e Ka...q vivem me deixando reviews!bjinhos a abraços para todas as minhas sete manas!

olha...é verdade...eu tenho sete fics e sete manas...uma fic pra cada uma!Embora eu só tenha postado duas até agora!XDmas também...vcs não podem se queixar,afinal...eu iria ficar entupida de coisas para fazer e acabaria não postando logo!

Na verdade poder vcs podem...só que vcs sabem que o q eu disse é verdade!Ou não sabem?

Bom..errinhos,elogios,criticas...serão prazerosamente aceitas!Não quero piedade!

Bjuss a todos!

Mitsune Black Higurashi


	7. Um teste e uma descoberta

Dança com Vampiros

capitulo 7- Um teste e uma descoberta

OI GENTE!ataque de felicidade Bom eu gostaria de agradecer as pouicas reviews q andp recebendo!OBRIGADA!Eu prometo que se vocês me deixarem reviews de preferencia muito grandes(eu adoro reviews do tamanho de uma biblia) seja elogiando ou criticando minha fic,eu passo a responder todas as reviews! Manas...leiam!Amo vcs!Bjinhos!  
NÃO ME ABANDONEM!T-T

BJUSS

Mitsune Black Higurashi

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
resumo do último cap:Kikyou vai procurar Narak.A sala 7 tem uma barreira que só poderá ser quebrada por uma sacerdotisa poderosa,é um teste para uma possível nova guardiã.Kagome diz a Sesshoumaru que conhece uma sacerdotisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--------0-0-0-0---------

"Ele não está no castelo,creio que esteja escondido em sua mansão!"-pensa Kikyou enquanto se dirigia para os fundos do castelo.

Começara a chover.Raios e nuvens negras tomavam conta dos céus e a chuva molhava a Floresta das Trevas,dando mais escuridão a aquele dia nublado e frio.

Kikyou saira com seu cavalo sem que ninguém a visse.Se dirigiu a Floresta e procurava por lá a grande mansão de Naraku,seu grande inimigo e futuro aliado.

Seguia a forte energia de seu novo aliado,sendo que esta apontava sempre para o norte.

Um vento mais forte que o normal pode ser sentido por Kikyou,que a esta hora nada temia.  
O mesmo uivo de lobos escutado por Kagome,pode ser escutado por Kikyou,que mesmo sendo cercada por lobos a este exato momento permanecera com o semblante sério e despreocupado de sempre.

O primeiro lobo a ataca ferozmente,mas ele é repelido por uma forte barreira.  
Logo em seguida os outros da alcatéia atacam em grupo,mas Kikyou continua repelindo-os com sua barreira de energia.Uma energia triste e maligna.

Alguns sobreviveram e fugiram,desistindo de atacar a vampira,que continuava cavalgando em direção a energia de Naraku.

Logo se deparou com os portões de ferro da enorme mansão.

U raio cortou o céu e Kikyou não se assustou.Desceu do cavalo e colocou as mãos nas grades do portão trancado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sesshoumaru tinha o semblante sério e um tanto surpreso ao olhar para Kagome a sua frente.

Ela nada dizia,permanecia com um olhar frio e triste,sem expressão nenhuma no rosto.

Sesshoumaru agora tentava juntar os fatos e as palavras ditas por Kagome a alguns momentos atrás.

Os fatos...havia uma nova guardiã e uma prova para testá-la.

As palavras...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Flahback-0000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---

-Me diga Kagome,conhece uma sacerdotisa?-pergunta o jovem vampiro,com um olhar esperançoso.

A garota afirma com a cabeça que sim.O semblante esperançoso e feliz do vampiro mudou para um sério e preocupado ao ver que a face da garota nada mostrava.A única coisa que transparecia no rosto da bela e jovem dama eram seus olhos tristes e perdidos em lembranças do passado.

Sesshoumaru pega na mão da garota e a jovem nada faz,apenas fecha os olhos e suspira.

-Diga-me...quem é ela Kagome?Quem?-pergunta Sesshoumaru,com a maior calma possível.

Kagome abre os olhos lentamente e permanece olhando para a sua frente,sem encarar Sesshoumaru.

O vampiro estranha o comportamento da garota,já que esteve sempre acostumado com o jeito feliz e tranquilo da garota.

-Kagome...o que está acontecendo?-pergunta ele,preocupado.

A garota derrama uma lágrima ao lembra-se que já ouvira essa mesma pergunta vinda de uma pessoa a quem considerava muito especial.

-O meu finado avô era sacerdote de um templo.O templo Higurashi.Ele vivia tentando me ensinar a fazer exorcismos e coisas assim mas...eu nunca me importei!-diz ela,abaixando a cabeça e deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos.

Kagome fecha os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e dá um sorriso falso.  
Sesshoumaru apenas arqueia uma sobrancelha,tentando entender porque a garota estava lhe contando sobre seu avô ao invés de lhe dizer logo quem era a sacerdotisa.

-Quando ele e o restante de meus parentes morreram...eu fiquei sozinha mas consegui criar um mundo feliz só para mim.Vivi sozinha e feliz por anos,mas depois de tudo isso...minha vida parece ter virado um inferno não é?-diz ela.

Sesshoumaru ainda sem entender nada,resolve perguntar o por quê de tudpo aquilo.

-Po que está me dizendo tudo isso?Eu não entendo...por que simplesmente não diz quem é essa sacerdotisa que você conhece?-pergunta ele.

Kagome apenas fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso irônico e levantou a cabeça deixando que uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru se impressionou com o ato da garota e apenas passou a observá-la,esperando uma resposta.

-Por que?Porque essa sacerdotisa...-deu uma pausa e Sesshoumaru apenas ficava mais tenso durante a espera dos segundo.-Sou eu!-respondeu por fim,deixando o vampiro mais surpreso que o comum.

Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Kagome e esta colocou as mãoas em frente ao rosto e pôs-se a chorar.Sesshoumaru nada fez,estava muito chocado para praticar qualquer ato.

Apenas soltou a mão de Kagome,sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e a confortou em seus braços.A garota deixou-se chorar nos braços do amigo.

-Ele me ensinava tudo sobre ser uma sacerdotisa mas eu nunca me importei com isso!E quando ele morreu...eu decidi que iria realizar seu desejo embora eu não o tenha feito até hoje!Eu apenas...eu apenas...deixei que a minha vida seguisse seu rumo e me pegava...desejando que eles voltassem para mim ou então...que eu perdesse a vida!-diz ela,enquanto chora.

Ele segura Kagome pelos ombros e a coloca sentada a sua frente.  
A garota se assustou com tal ato e passou a olhá-lo com os olhos marejados em lágrimas.  
Passou a observar o jovem vampiro,se lembrando de que ele lhe salvara a vida e como se conheceram.

-Você...adiou a minha morte!E por que?Por que tudo isso,por que?-ela se perguntava chorando na frente de Sesshoumaru.

Ele apenas dá um sorriso sereno para a jovem e com os dedos limpas as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos olhos da garota.

-Talvez...seja porque seu avô quer que você cumpra sua promessa!-disse ele.

Kagome,ao ouvir essas palavras tenta se tranquilizar e fica ciente de que teria que cumprir a promessa que fizera para si mesma quando seu avô e o restante de sua familia morreram naquela explosão.  
As lágrimas param e Kagome se tranquiliza,dando um leve sorriso para o amigo e murmurando um obrigada para ele.

Depois disso os dois permaneceram em silêncio,sem trocar ao menos um olhar ou palavra...

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Fim do flashBack--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kikyou,ao levar a mão para perto das grades do grande portão,parou ao sentir uma barreira em volta deste e da mansão.Uma barreira forte e cheia de enegia maligna,que se juntando as trevas da grande floresta...ficava cada vez mais sinistra.

Troxe a mão de volta para perto de seu corpo,agora molhado pela chuva.

"Ele não quer intrusos...mas eu tenho certeza que gostaria de aliados!Essa barreira é ridícula"-pensa Kikyou.

A vampira fecha os olhos e coloca as duas mãos em frente ao corpo,liberando uma energia muito forte,que neste exato momento faz om que a barreira se quebre.

Depois de quebrá-la,Kikyou abre os portões e entra puxando seu cavalo e deixando-o em baixo de uma varanda coberta.

Ela tira a capa que lhe cobria,esta estava encharcada.O corpo da vampira estava um pouco molhado também,mas nada que a impedisse de simplesmente invadir a propriedade de Naraku.

Bateu nas enormes portas da mansão e esta se abriu sozinha,pela magia de Naraku,que estava sentado em sua poltrona a frente da lareira.

-Qual o motivo de sua presença aqui Kikyou?-pergunta o vampiro sem ao menos virar-se para encará-la.

A vampira deu um sorriso malicioso e fechou os olhos.

-Aquela garota...Kagome Higurashi!Tenho contas a acertar com ela!-responde ela,indo se sentar em outra poltrona também perto da lareira.

-Então...Inuyasha não a matara quando entrou nos domínios proibidos!Estou surpreso com as atitudes daquele maldito vampiro!-diz ele,dando um sorrisinho maligno.

-Hunf!Não o trate desse modo!Meus problemas não são com ele e sim com aquela garota!-responde Kikyou.

Naraku passa a encarar Kikyou com um olhar maligno.

-Então...você quer matá-la?-pergunta ele.

-Enfim entendeu!-responde Kikyou com um estranho sorriso nos lábios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

-Sesshoumaru...que energia foi aquela que te guiara até mim quando estava na Floresta?Que luz era aquela?-pergunta Kagome,quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

Sesshoumaru apenas acordou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a garota pronunciar seu nome.

-Quero que venha comigo Kagome!Vou submetê-la a um teste!-diz ele,tirando a garota da cama e puxando-a pela mão.

-Mas...mas...espere!-diz Kagome tentando acompanhar o passo de Sesshoumaru.

Quando já estavam em um dos grandes corredores,Kagome se soltou e parou de andar,fazendo com que o jovem vampiro também parasse e se virasse para ela.

-E quanto as minhas perguntas?Não irá respondê-las?-pergunta ela.

Sesshoumaru fecha os olhos e suspira.

-Infelizmente...eu não poderei respondê-las agora.Mas depois do teste...eu poderei responder a cada uma delas.Agora vamos!-diz ele,andando novamente e puxando a garota de novo.

Novamente Kagome puxou seu braço e se livrou de Sesshoumaru.O vampiro se assustou com o ato da garota e novamente se virou para ela,que possuía um semblante sério e desafiador.

-Vamos Kagome...ande,vamos!-diz ele.

-Eu não vou!Não irei fazer esse teste!Não o farei!Eu não ajudarei Inuyasha DE JEITO NENHUM!-e saiu correndo para seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu estático,sem dizer ao menos uma palavra.

Sango que estava por perto,viu Kagome correr para seu quarto revoltada.A vampira achara estranho o comportamento da garota e então foi até o quarto de Kagome e bateu na porta.

-Kagome...sou eu Sango!Posso entrar?-pergunta a vampira.

Kagome,sem querer expulsar a amiga,deixou que ela entrasse e esta entrara e já sentara na cama,ao lado de Kagome.

-Me conte...o que houve?-pergunta Sango.

Kagome explica tudo a Sango e segura as lágrimas que teimavam em cair novamente.

Kagome se sentia uma cobaia submetida a um teste...não que o fato de estar entre vampiros a incomodasse,mas o fato de estarem querendo usá-la para abrir uma sala que nada tinha além de pó...era demais.

Sango,sem pensar duas vezes tenta consolar a jovem com palavras.

-Kagome...eu vou lhe contar o que sei sobre aquela sala.Mas quero que pare de chorar e que me ouça com atenção!-diz Sango,com um olhar sério para a jovem,que nada fez além de concordar com a cabeça e enxugar as lágrimas.

Sabgo pigarreou,se preparando para contar a longa história para a jovem.

-Aquela sala pertencia a Inu No Taisho,o pai de Inuyasha e de Sesshoumaru.Na sala havia as duas espadas feitas com os caninos do pai deles.Estas são a Tesaiga e a Tenseiga.A tesaiga seria deixada para Inuyasha e a Tenseiga para Sesshoumaru.Para que não houvesse briga entre os dois irmãos...a sala foi deixada sob a custódia de uma sacerdotisa!-diz Sango dando uma pausa.

Kagome prestava atenção na história contada por Sango.Sem fazer perguntas,ela apenas prestava atenção nas palavras da vampiraa fim de tentar entender o que se passava.

-A primeira sacerdotisa escolhida fora Midoriko.Mas,seu posto como guardiã não durou muito tempo.-continou.-Ela teve de lutar contra vampiros muito poderosos que desejavam se apossar do castelo.A luta durou sete dias e sete noites!Midoriko,com suas últimas forças...purificou a alma dos vampiros e as lacrou em uma jóia que saira de seu corpo!Depois de algum tempo...a jóia desapareceu e reapereceu no corpo de outra sacerdotisa.-diz Sango.

Agora a jovem estava começando a compreender.

-Kikyou!Ela foi a proxima sacerdotisa a possuir as chaves da sala!Mas quando se transformou em vampira maligna...-diz Kagome,já entendendo tudo.

-Sim.Mas ao se transformar em vampira...as chaves se corromperam e a porta fora lacrada e a jóia desapareceu novamente!Sendo que você é uma humana neta de um sacerdote,significa que você também é uma sacerdotisa...e o fato da jóia ter reaparecido em seu corpo,faz de você uma das escolhidas para serem submetidas ao teste!Este teste sempre fora feito para que pudessem testar a força e a resistência das possíveis novas guardiãs.Para ser escolhida,a sacerdotisa deve ser poderosa e de coração puro!-diz Sango,terminando de contar tudo.

Kagome,agora entendia tudo.O por que da jóia ter saído de seu corpo e o por que do espanto de Sesshoumaru ao ouvir que ela era uma sacerdotisa.Mas ela ainda não queria fazer o teste,afinal,se o fizesse...seria obrigada a ficar no castelo para guardar a sala até que outra sacerdotisa tomasse seu lugar.Mas isto só aconteceria se passase no teste,o que ela achava ser impossível.

--0--0--0-----Kag diary-0-----0------0-------0--0

Eu sinceramenete não gostaria de permanecer naquele lugar para o resto de toda a minha vida.Queria voltar para a minha cidade,para aqueles que eu chamava de amigos.Para aquilo que eu chamava de vida sem sentido.  
Se eu ficasse e passase no teste...ficaria ali para aqueles que eu chamava de amigos,com aqueles que eu considerava...minha nova família.  
Sim...boa parte daqueles vampiro eu considerava minha nova famíloa.Sentia como se Sesshoumaru fosse um irmão para mim e Sango por exemplo...aquela prima que sempre te dá conselhos estranhos mas eficazes.  
Ficaria ou não?

------- 0 -------------------- - 0000-----------------000000

-O que fará Kagome?Tentará ou não?-pergunta Sango.

Kagome pareceu pensar por um momento.

-Eu não quero ajudar o Inuyasha!-diz ela,com tom meio triste.

Sango logo pensou em uma resposta para dar a amiga.

-O que está fazendo não é por ele...é por você!Se quer permanecer aqui como prisioneira de Inuyasha,fique!Se vai se submeter ao teste e passar...ficará aqui como alguém que merece respeito por ser a guardiã da grande sala!A decisão é sua!-diz Sango,saindo do quarto e deixando Kagome refletir sobre o que dissera.

Kagome nada fez,apenas ficou pensando nas palavras da amiga.  
Sango estava certa,se ficasse e não fizesse o teste...continuaria a ser a prisioneira de Inuyasha.Se se submetesse ao teste...seria a sacerdotisa merecedora de respeito por ser a grande guardiã das chaves que abririam a porta.

O que decidiria?

Não conseguia pensar em nada além daquilo.Ela teria que decidir entre uma das opções...subemeter-se ou não?

Continua...

-------0000000000000000000000000000000000000-----000000------000000

Olá povo!Eu achei que este capitulo ficou mesmo uma porcaria!Só para vocês terem uma noção eu reescrevi ele umas duas vezes!E mesmo assim ele ficou uma porcaria!Eu não estou conseguindo desenrolar esta história da porta muit bem não...então...se alguém tiver sugestões...POR FAVOR ME AJUDEM!Se não eu terei um surto!XD

Surtei a semana inteira e ainda ameaço a surtar novamente...que tipo de autora é essa que eu sou?  
Já sei...do tipo desnaturada e maluca!XD

Ei...estou revoltada com as poucas reviews que ando recebendo!¬¬Dá para vcs tentarem pelo menos mandar umas reviews mais longas gente!podem escrever um belo de um texto nas review que eu adoro!Daí eu me importo menos com a quantia de review a mais com o que tem nas poucas que recebo!

Manas...temos chance de ganhar uma bisa(calma jaque...não é vc!¬¬) ou uma tia e vcs talvez uma sobrinha!Sim sim...só falta a minha querida amiga...Lu...escolher se vai se minha filhota querida,nossa tia ou nossa bisa!Se o nosso tio quiser ela pode ser até nossa prima!Tah tah...eu sei..tah crescendo demais a família!Pelo que a nana querida me contou...belly vc num tá gostando desses crescimentos repentinos na família neh?  
Tá...vou limitar a vaga para parentes!Mas não antes da Loba me dar uma resposta!Ela será a última integrante a entrar pra family...pode ser?Já que vcs não querem muita gente no bagaço!¬¬

Bom...eu tava gostando da idéia da familia ser enorme!Desde que não tenhamos muitas manas e nada mais nada menos que UM biso...tá tdo ótimo!Tpo...nada de arranjar tataravô pra gente!¬¬

Gente...eu já sei o q eu farei no proximo cap!Ou melhor...já sei parte dele...eu acho q eu vou trabalhar mais no romance do Inu e da Kag!OU até...vou fazer o Sesshy dar umas invadidas lá no calabouço do Naraku para visitar a Rin de novo!Ei...pq eu tou contando se era pra fazer suspense?XD

Eu só vou contar mais uma coisinha tá...Eu matarei três personagens!hehehehehrisada maligna

Tentem imaginar quem!Para quem já sabe...(belly por exemplo...) por favor não digam a ninguém!XD Nem na review!  
Tá...eu sei q eu nem deveria ter aberto a boca para alguém porque daí seria injusto não contar pra tdos!Mas é que eu mandei um desenho da cena do fim para a belly...minha mana querida!Então...desculpa aí gente!u.u

Eu escrevo a nota mais rapido do q escrevo a fic!Isso é horrivel!XD fazer o q?  
Bom...ninguém vai me perguntar nada não é? revoltada

T-T...eu admito q vcs não me suportam!buáaaaaaaaa!surtei de novo!¬¬ EU QUERO REVIEWS!EU QUERO...pensando...EU QUERO MUITAS REVIEWS!0.0

Tá bom...exagerei!

Já falei dmais neh?

Bom bjuss manas e família!

Bjuss caros leitores!

Loba...eu te perdoo por ainda não estar lendo minha fic!u.u eu entendo q seu pc queira dar uma de teimoso e tal...mas quando ele resolver funcionar!Leia?

BJUSS A TDOS:D

Mitsune Black Higurashi

(alguém implore para a Mitsuki mudar de PenName...eu não aguento mais ser confundida com ela!)¬¬

Hey...Shi...cria uma conta aqui no quero reviews suas!Quer q eu crie pra vc?Prometo q não entro na sua conta!  
Sei lah...me responda quando puder!Bjinhos

Olha...eu prometi responder as reviews mas até agora eu não recebi nenhuma do cap passado!T-T EU SÓ RESPONDO SE EU TIVER REVIEWS POW!E AQUELAS REVIEWS HEIN!NÃO QUERO UM..."gostei muito...tah mto bom mesmo viu!" !AH ISSO LÁ EH UMA REVIEWS DIGNA DE SER RESPONDIDA?O MÍNIMO Q EU IRIA PODER RESPONDER ERA..."obrigada pela review!E q bom q está gostando" !  
TENHAM CRIATIVIDADE!SEI LÁ...PODEM ATÉ FAZER PROPAGANDA DAS SUAS FICS!BAH...

se acalmando

Tah...surtei de novo!Jaque...rouba lá o gardenal do papy pra ver se acaba com esses meus surtos de loucura?

Exagerei de novo!¬¬

Bom...falei o q eu queria falar!Se eu chegar a ter pelo menos 10 reviews em cada cap...aí eu respondo e fico feliz!Talvez eu até pare de surtar e demore menos para escrever os caps:D

BJUSS AOS MEUS CAROS LEITORES E AS MINHAS MANAS!

bjuss

Mitsune Black Higurashi 


	8. Submetame ao teste!

Dança com Vampiros

Cap 8

-Submeta-me ao teste!

Oii!gente...tah tdo pronto vi!Eu sei lá o que me deu mas eu escrevi a fic inteira em dois dias!o.o Me superei!5 caps em cada dia!Sim...o sete jah tava feito então...eu escrevi do 8 ateh o 12 em um dia e hj do 13 ateh o 17!Eu acertei meu chute!17 caps até o fim!  
Espero q gostem!  
Vou responder as reviews!e falando nelas eu QUERO REVIEWS!

0000000-----------00000000000000000------------------00000000000000000

resumo do cap passado:Kikyou se torna aliada de Naraku.Kagome se recusa a fazer o teste para abrir a porta mas Sango a convence.Kagome é uma sacerdotisa.

Acho q eh soh!XD

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0---0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome ao ouvir os conselhos de Sango e a história inteira resolve ir falar com Inuyasha.  
Sabia que ele estaria nas salas proibidas e por tal razão se arriscou a subir de novo sem permissão nenhuma.  
Cada degrau que subia se lembrava do que acontecera.  
Mas nada a impediu de subir.

Bateu nas grandes portas e Inuyasha a abriu surpreendendo-se ao ver a jovem ali novamente.

-O que faz aqui?-pergunta Inuyasha,dando espaço para a jovem entrar.

Kagome entra e fica de frente para Inuyasha com um olhar desafiador.

-Suponho que já saiba que Sesshoumaru tentou submeter-me ao já deve saber eu sou uma sacerdotisa e também tive retirada do meu corpo a Jóia de Quatro Almas.-diz ela.

-Sesshoumaru me disse que recusou-se a submeter-se ao teste!Acho que percebeu que uma garota como você não conseguiria!-diz ele,tentando não ficar mais nervoso do que já estava.

Kagome ficara indignada com as palavras de ele podia?Estava simplesmente insinuando que ela era uma inútil.

-Quero que submeta-me ao teste!Me libertará se eu conseguir!-propõe ela.

Inuyasha se impressiona com a determinação da garota.Mas a determinação nada valia agora.

-Hehe!Vamos ver se você consegue!Se conseguir te liberto,se não...fica pra sempre!Tem coragem de apostar sua liberdade eterna?-diz ele,provocando a garota e a desafiando.

Kagome dá um sorrisinho para o vampiro e o olha desafiadoramente.

-Eu tenho coragem!Só não sei você!-diz ela,umedecendo os lábios.

Inuyasha respondeu com o típico "Feh" e virou a cara.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango e Mirku estavam perto do corredor XIX.

-Seu pervertido!Se passar essa sua mão em mim de novo eu te mato!-diz Sango vermelha de raiva.

Ela discutia com Miroku que mais uma vez passara a mão em lugares indevidos.

-Calma Sangozinha!hahah!-diz ele,massageando o local atigindo pela mão de Sango,fazendo a marca de cinco dedos em seu rosto.

Sango ia retrucar mais uma vez,mas quando viu Inuyasha e Kagome em frente a porta sete pediu que Miroku fosse chamar Sesshoumaru rápido.

Sango fica observando de longe.

-E então...o que eu tenho que fazer?-pergunta Kagome.

-Abra a porta e entre na sala!-responde ele.

Kagome acha a idéia ridicula.Era fácil demais abrir uma porta e entrar em uma sala.Só que Kagome não sabia que aquela não era uma simples sala e sim um campo de concentração de grande poder puro,onde a jóia se purificava devido a grande energia lá dentro.

-Este é o teste?É ridiculo não conseguirem abrir uma porta e entar!-diz ela,abrindo a porta.

Kagome coloca a mão mais adiante e Inuyasha passa a observar.  
Ela é repelida pela barreira que envolvia a sala.

-Uma barreira!-diz ela.

-Este é o teste!Passe por ela!-diz Inuyasha.

Kagome olha para sua mão e a estende para a barreira novamente,fazendo força,como se estivesse tentando empurrar a barreira.

Sesshoumaru chega neste momento e assiste a cena juntamente com Inuyasha,Sango e Miroku.

Kagome não suporta a dor e dá um grito e de sua mão sai um filete de sangue que se mistura com uma lágrima de sofrimento.

Inuyasha por estar perto demais da barreira e da energia que o sangue de Kagome emanava,é repelido para longe,batendo contra a parede.

Quando a gota de sangue chega ao chão,a barreira se quebra e nas mãos de Kagome surgem duas chaves douradas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kikyou observava as chaves que um dia abriram a sala sete nas mãos.A chave que era dourada,tornou-se negra depois que ela se tornou vampira.

A vampira notara estranhas vibrações na chave e passou a observá-las.

-0-00000-0-0----------0-0-0-00000000-0-0-0-0

Kagome tem duas chaves douradas em mãos e derrama uma lágrima sobre elas,fazendo-as brilhar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0------0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--00

Kikyou sente uma vibração mais forte e então as chaves em suas mãos de reduzem a pequenas partículas de metal negro e brilhante.

----------000000000000--------------0------------000000000-

Kagome não aguenta se esforçar tanto e desmaia,sendo amparada por Inuyasha que já tinha se levantado e estava bem atrás dela.

Sango corre até a amiga e Miroku chama Bankotsu para que ele leve Kagome para o quarto.

Sesshoumaru,ao ver a cena,confirma suas suspeitas.Ele se aproxima da sala e vê o espírito de Midoriko,que logo depois desaparece.

Mias ninguém viu a alma da sacerdotisa,apenas Sesshoumaru,já que os outros estavam preocupados e impressionados demais com Kagome.

Uma voz toma conta do local.

voz:Muito bem!A guardiã já fora escolhida!

-Papai!-diz Sesshoumaru,reconhecendo ser a voz do pai.

Inuyasha também reconhece a voz.

-Lorde Inu No Taisho!-Sango também reconheceu.

Inu No Taisho:Sim!O posto de guardiã agora será deixado sob a custódia da srta. Kagome Higurashi!

Logo depois disso a voz de Inu No Taisho desaparece.

Bankotsu leva Kagome para o quarto e a deixa lá.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0---0-0-0-0----0----0--0-0---0-0--0

Enquanto isso,Kikyou vai procurar Naraku,esperando que este pudesse responder o que poderia estar acontecendo.

Ao encontrar o vampiro,este diz apenas que Kagome foi escolhida como nova guardiã a alguns minutos atrás.

-0-0-00---------------00000000-0---0--0-0------

Manhã do dia seguinte...

Ayame vagava pelo corredor e pára na porta do quarto que pertencia a Sango e bate na porta.

-Miroku!Importunando-me logo pela manhã?Saia!-diz Sango,irritada.

Ayame dá uma risadinha discreta.

-Sango!Sou eu...Ayame!Posso entrar?-corrige a vampira,perguntando logo depois se podia entrar.

Sango fica sem graça por ter falado com Ayame daquele jeito pensando que era Miroku,mas nada importante.  
Deixou a vampira entrar.

-Sango...vim lhe pedir conselhos!-diz Ayame.

Sango estranha e arqueia uma sobrancelha.

-Conselhos? O.õ

-Sim!Você já sabe da minha história com Kouga e...eu quero vê-lo,falar com ele e explicar tudo o que está se passando!Mas acho que ele me rejeitará pelo fato de eu ser uma vampira!-diz Ayame triste.

Sango compreende o que a vampira estava querendo,Resolveu dar uma força,mas não antes de saber de uma coisa.

-Ayame...você realmente o ama mesmo ainda não sabendo se esse amor fora correspondido alguma vez?-pergunta Sango.

-Amo tanto que sacrifiquei-me por ele!-responde Ayame,com convicção.

-Então siga o que seu coração está mandando!Procure-o e coloque tudo em pratos limpos!E finalmente vai descobrir se um dia ele te amou!-Sango encoraja Ayame.

O conselho de Sango parecia fazer sentido para Ayame,embora ela estivesse um pocuo hesitante do que fazer.

Uma batida na porta interrompe as duas.É Miroku e este diz que quer falar com Sango...a sós.

-Obrigada Sango!-diz Ayame.

Sango sorri para a amiga.

Ayame olha de Miroku para Sango e pisca discretamente para a amiga e murmura um "Boa Sorte" para Sango,que apenas sorri sem graça.

Ayame sai do quarto e deixa Miroku sozinho com Sango.

O que Ayame decidiria?O que Miroku queria falar com Sango?

Descubram no prox cap!suspense

Continua...

-0-0-0-0-0----------------00000000000000-----------0000000000000

Oii gente!Gostaram?OU não?  
Sei lah me falem! Eu quero MUITAS REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!

E então...estão curiosos para ver o q vai acontecer?  
Vcs já sabem o que o Sesshy sabe?

Sess: O q é q vc tah flando de mim ae?O q eu sei?

Eu:Calma!Toh flando daquilo!entendeu?

Sess:Tah flando do...

voa no Sesshy e tapa a boca dele antes que ele fale

Inu:Ei...conta!O q ele sabe?

Eu:Nada!Num sei...¬¬

Kag:Euzinha aqui sei do que ele sabe:D

Inu:O q eh?Fla!----.fazendo cara de cachorro q caiu da mudança

Kag e Eu:SÓ NOS PROXIMOS CAPS SEU IMBECIL!bravas

Eu:E eh soh por hj!

Bom...quero agradecer as reviews e vou começar a responder no cap 9!

Brigada gent!

Bjinhos a tdos! 


	9. Paixões

Dança com Vampiros

Cap 9

-Paixões

Gente!Leiam!DEIXEM REVIEWS!REVIEWS! REVIEWS:D Bjuss

Mitsune Black Higurashi

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bankotsu levara Kagome para o quarto e lá ficou cuidando da garota a pedido de Sango.

Inuyasha entra no quarto sem bater.

-Diga-me Bankotsu...como ela está?-pergunta Inuyasha,olhando para a forma inconsciente de Kagome.

Bankotsu sorri.

-Ela ficará bem!-responde o vampiro.

Inuyasha volta seu olhar para Kagome.

-E as chaves?-pergunta Inuyasha.

Bankotsu volta seu olhar para a escrivaninha de Kagome,apontando para as chaves guardadas ali.

-Ótimo!Cuide bem dela!Tenho outros assuntos a resolver!-diz Inuyasha saindo do quarto.

Já no corredor o vampiro pensava...

"Mesmo depois de tudo isso o idiota do meu irmão foi visitar aquela garota!Tenho problemas a resolver!Agora estou lembrando-me que tenho de falar com Kikyou!Quero saber se Naraku pegou as chaves das salas que ela possuía!"-pensa ele,mudando seu rumo para os aposentos de Kikyou.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No calabouço de Naraku,sem que ninguém se desse conta,Sesshoumaru beijava sua amada.

O sentimento chamado saudades não abandonava seu coração por mais que viesse cada vez mais frequentemente naquele lugar.

Embora Rin estivesse ainda presa pela magia de Naraku e cheia de trsiteza por estar sozinha,seu coração se enchia de alegria ao ver Sesshoumaru ao seu lado.

-Rin...eu devo ir agora!Prometo voltar mais uma vez para ver-te!-diz Sesshoumaru,selando mais um longo beijo nos lábios da amada e indo embora.

O coração da garota mais uma vez se encheu de solidão.Mas a esperança jamais morreria ali,naquele calabouço.Ela confiava nas palavras de seu amado e nada faria ela mudar de idéia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

O vampiro chega e bate na porta,sendo recebido pela vampira.

-Saudades Inuyasha?-pergunta Kikyou,dando um sorrisinho.

Inuyasha permanece com o semblante sério,evitando a proximidade com a vampira.

-Kikyou...sabe quem dera as chaves para Kagome?-pergunta ele,sem mudar o tom sério em sua voz.

Kikyou toma uma face séria ao ouvir o nome da garota.

-Se importa tanto com esta garota?Assim faz-me desconfiar que sente algo por ela!-diz Kikyou,fingindo estar indignada.(falsa!Vaca!grr...)

Inuyasha se irrita,tentando manter a calma.

-Por que se importa tanto se o que tivemos acabou faz muito tempo?Aquela garota é nada mais que...-Kikyou não permitiu que ele terminasse.

-A nova guardiã!Esqueça...ela já não lhe pertence como prisioneira!-diz Kikyou.

Inuyasha se surpreende com as palavras de Kikyou.  
Sim,Kagome não lhe pertencia mais como prisioneira devido ao trato selado com a jovem caso ela conseguisse passar no teste.  
Um medo invadia o peito de Inuyasha.Mas...medo de que?

Medo de perder Kagome.Tinha medo que ela fosse atacada,medo que ela fosse embora para sempre...já que agora...ela não estava mais presa a ele.

-Ela...já não me pertence mais!-diz Inuyasha,deixando a tristeza e a preocupação transparecer em sua voz.

Kikyou logo tira a conclusão final.  
Sim!Inuyasha sentia algo pela jovem.Era mais que afeto ou preocupação...era amor.

-Seu olhar não consegue mentir!O medo de deixá-la partir é enorme!Admita...você está apaixonado por esta garota!-diz Kikyou.

-Já disse que não sinto nada por ela!-diz ele,sem querer admitir.

O vampiro ficara nervoso ao saber que a vampira estava de certa forma certa sobre seus sentimentos.Mas ele ainda não teve a resposta para sua pergunta.

-Responda-me...quem deu as chaves das salas para ela?-pergunta ele novamente,tentando manter a calma.

Kikyou decide que deveria contar,apenas para provocar Inuyasha.  
Dá um sorrisinho maligno.

-Quando dei as chaves para ela e a induzi a subir,pensava que a mataria!Você a poupou por causa desse sentimento.Se permanecer ao lado dessa menina ao invés do meu...sofrerá as consequencias desse amor proibido!-diz Kikyou ameaçando-o.

Inuyasha se surpreende com a vampira,tirando a conclusão que nada poderia ser pior do que ouvir isto da boca da pessoa que um dia amara.

-E então...o que vai fazer?-pergunta ela,sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Não irei permanecer ao lado de uma aliada de Naraku e ainda por cima traidora!Lhe darei um tempo para sumir daqui!-diz ele,se retirando do quarto.

Kikyou apenas sorri com a reação do vampiro.

Inuyasha vai para as salas proibidas,pensar no que faria depois de tudo aquilo.

------0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0

Sango ouvia atentamente o que Miroku lhe dizia e as últimas palavras de seu discurso fizeram a jovem vampira derramar uma lágrima de felicidade no chão.

"Eu te amo Sango!Eu te amo!Quer...ser minha noiva!"-as palavras do vampiro ainda ecoavam na mente da garota.

Sango realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Estava sem ação.Seu coração pulava de alegria e as únicas palavras que vieram a sua boca aquele momento foram...

-Sim!Sim!-e se jogou nos braços do vampiro que por saber agir de acordo com a ocasião não utilizou de sua "mão amaldiçoada".

-0-0-0-00000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha passara a pensar demais em Kagome e nas palavras de Kikyou em uma das enormes salas proibidas.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir,Kikyou estava absolutamente certa em relação ao que ele sentia por Kagome.

Seus sentimentos eram exatamente aqueles descritos por Kikyou.  
Amava aquela garota...e não queria perdê-la.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-

Ayame vai ver como Kagome está.  
Bankotsu,que ainda permanecia ao lado da nova guardiã,lhe fizera um pedido.

-Ayame,fique com a Kagome.Mas antes diga a Kagura que vá até meus aposentos amanhã a noite!-pede ele,se retirando do quarto.

Ayame atende o pedido e vai avisar Kagura,que recusa o pedido.

Ayame não insiste,apenas passa a noite com Kagome,esperando que a jovem recupera-se as forças.

Apenas no final da tarde do dia seguinte,Kagome acorda com as forças recuperadas.

-Kagome!Que bom que acordou!-diz Ayame sorrindo.

Kagome sorri para a vampira e se senta na cama.

-Eu falei com Sango e ela me deu conselhos!Decidi que irei para a cidade onde morei.Quero encontrar-me com Kouga e...falar com ele!O que acha?-diz Ayame,contando sobre sua decisão.

-Se você realmente o ama,vá em frente e siga esta decisão sem fraquejar!Lembre-se que você poderá sofrer uma decpção mas...pelo menos irá tirar um peso dos ombros!Vá,coloque tudo as claras!-diz Kagome,damdo forças para a amiga.

Ayame agradece Kagome e corre arrumar suas coisas para partir para a cidade em busca de Kouga.

Alguns minutos depois que Ayame foi embora,Sesshoumaru bate na porta e entra pedindo licença.

-Nossa!Eu não imaginava receber tantas visitas preocupadas comigo hoje!-diz ela,brincando.

Sesshoumaru sorri e se senta ao lado de Kagome.

-Pelo menos o uso exessivo das suas forças não lhe afetaram o humor!-brinca ele.

Kagome sorri para o vampiro que retribui com outro.

-Vim aqui para ver como você está!-diz ele.

-Eu diria que estou bem...e que meu senso de humor continua o mesmo!-brinca ela.

-Já tenho as respostas para suas perguntas.

Kagome assume um semblante sério e fica atenta a todas as palvras que o amigo ia lhe dizendo.

As palavras ditas pelo vampiro suspreenderam a garota,mas ela não pareceu chocada ou muito impressionada.

-Acho que depois de ser escolhida como guardiã nada mais me surpreende!-diz ela.

Sesshoumaru a deixa no quarto dizendo que iria visitar Rin mais tarde.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha pensava sozinho em sua sala.

-Droga!Por que eu tenho medo de perdê-la?-se perguntava Inuyasha em uma das salas.

Kagome,se sentindo melhor decide ir falar com Inuyasha,deduzindo que ele estivesse em seus aposentos proibidos,não muito longe do corredor que dava para o calabouço.

Kagome deduziu que as portas estariam abertas,já que Inuyasha estava lá a pouco tempo,segundo Kagura a informou no meio do caminho.

Já anoitecia e algumas estrelas já surgiam no céu acompanhando a lua cheia.

Enquanto a garota subia as escadarias para a mais alta torre do castelo,Inuyasha falava consigo mesmo tentando encontrar respostas...

-Kagome...eu amo a Kagome!Mas por que?Como isso aconteceu?Eu não sei!A única certeza que tenho é que a amo e que não quero perdê-la...-Inuyasha dizia.

Kagome que já entrava na sala sem ser ao menos notada pelo vampiro não pode deixar de escutar o que o vampiro falava sobre ela.

Um estranho sorriso escapou dos lábios de Kagome e ela não conseguiu se conter.

-Inuyasha...-diz ela,ainda corada pelo que ouvira.

O vampiro se assustou com a presença da garota e se vira,olhando-a assustado perguntando-se mentalmente se ela ouvira o que estava falando.

-Eu...vim lhe falar sobre ontem e...-a garota mal conseguia falar diante do olhar perdido do vampiro a sua frente.

Inuyasha mal conseguia prestar atenção nas palavras da jovem,apenas se sentia um idiota enfeitiçado e incapaz de se movimentar ou dizer umapalavra.

-Saia por favor!-foram as únicas palavras que lhe vieram a boca de Inuyasha naquele momento.

Sem ser grosso ou visivelmente irritado como sempre,ele falara com tamanha calma que Kagome parecia confusa.

Sorriu ao ver a reação do raáz e saiu,deixando-o sozinho novamente.

Sem mais nem menos Kagome vai para o calabouço,pensando nas palavras que Inuyasha proferira naquele momento em que estava entrando na sala.

Ao notar que estava no corredor do calabouço a garota não pode deixar de lembrar-se do ocorrido lá dentro e seguiu em direção ao calabouço no qual fora presa.

Entrou.Aquele não seria mais seu lugar...afinal,já não era mais prisioneira de ninguém.

Lembra-se do beijo que acontecera ali e ao lembrar-se do fato,leva os dedos médio e indicador aos lábios,tocando-os de olhos fechados,como se tentasse sentir a mesma sensação de estar beijando Inuyasha.

"Aquele beijo...era para ser aproveitador!Mas...agora que o vi confessar a si mesmo que me ama...posso julgar aquele beijo,verdadeiro!"-pensa ela,sorrindo com as lembranças.

O prazer de Kagome é interrompido por Kikyou que aparece da escuridão do calabuço e atrás de Kagome.

Naraku estava junto e este apareceu na frente da jovem,assustando-a mais ainda.

-0-0-0--0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-

Embora tivesse recusado o pedido de Bankotsu,Kagura se dirijia aos aposentos do vampiro.

Ela bate na porta e o vampiro abre,puxando rapidamente a vampira para dentro e a baraçando,caindo com ela na enorme cama de casal.

-Kagura...eu te amo!Case comigo!-pede ele,sorrindo para ela.

Sem palavras a vampira o beija e aceita o pedido.

-Sim!-responde ela.

Mais um casal era formado em meio a tantos acontecimentos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0

Kagome suava frio ao olhar para os sorrisos e olhares malignos que Kikyou e Naraku lançavam para ela.

Kikyou com a ajuda de Naraku agarra a jovem e a prende nos grilhões,como costumava ficar quando prisioneira.

Sem poder fazer nada,Kagome apenas observava os próximos movimentos dos dois vampiros.

A risada mailgna de Kikyou ecoou pelo calabouço escuro,assustando mais ainda a garota.

-Esse calabouço lhe traz lembranças não é?Pois fique aqui...com suas medíocres lembranças!-diz a vampira,sumindo juntamente com Naraku e deixando Kagome sozinha.

Não havia ninguém para ajudá-la naquele momento.

Bankotsu e Kagura festejavam a seu modo enquanto que Miroku e Sango também comemoravam seu noivado.Sesshoumaru fora visitar Rin mais uma vez enquanto que Ayame partira para a cidade.O único que podia salvá-la era Inuyasha.

Gritou por socorro mais ninguém veio.  
Juntou todo o folego que tinha e chamou pelo nome de Inuyasha e este,ao sentir a garota lhe chamar,corre em direção ao som da voz da jovem a quem tanto amava.

Ele entra rapidamente e a solta.

Os rostos ficam perigosamente próximos,tornando tentador a maior proximidade entre seus lábios.  
Podiam sentir o hálito quente um do outro e o calor de seus corpos já muito ptóximos.

Era tentador...

Continua...

-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0--0-0-0-0-0-0--0

A fic tá acabando e eu não recebi nem meia review!Eu vou acabar essa fic sem poder responder nenhuma review!T-T Que exagero...na verdade eu até recebo,mas são poucas!Ateh agora eu recebi só 20 no total!em todos os caps!Tah certo...sem drama!  
Agora eu descobri uma coisa ontem...eu "lançei" um livro : "Aprenda a ser sensível em 10 minutos com a Mitsune"  
err...jah tenho otro q eu num lembro o nome!Esse segundo ae eh pq eu tive q dar uns conselhos ae!¬¬

Bom...num tenho mta coisa pra falar não ...entaum...lá vaum as resps as reviews!

Loba : Filhota!Brigadaum pela review gigantesca!mas que ainda não deve ter vencido um e-mail meu para vc! Na verdade eu não sei bem se ela queria ou não...a sua tia nana foi quem me disse!Vai saber se a nana falou a verdade!u.u E msmo que fosse verdade sua titia jamais te mataria...primeiramente pq eu ñ dexaria!Sabe...estou tentando enrolar pra postar pq a fic tá pronta e eu pretendo responder as reviews e por isso eu ando esperando uma semana ou duas pra postar!¬¬ Tá vendo...sou rápida no gatilho!  
Quem eu matarei?Desculpe mas eu quero fazer suspense...mas eu juro que não é seu pai!Meu Deus Grego não vai ter um arranhão(eu ñ permito)u.u!  
Q bom q vc gostou da sua família!Quanto ao apelido do seu avô...o q eu posso fazer?nada!apenas ver vc chamá-lo de borboavô!¬¬ Caracolis o seu primo...tentando lembrar o nome Ah...lembrei!(milagreee!¬¬) É o will!  
Qunado vc conhecer o povo intero vc vai gostar mais ainda!Q bom q vc gostou!  
Eu passo no seu flog sim!Mas isso se meu pc que "adora colaborar comigo" resolver abrir a página!¬¬ Eu flo pro povo passar lá quando eu flar com eles! E quando vc escrever a fic one-shot q vc me flou...me avisa q eu passo lá e dexo review!Continue lendo essa e dexando reviews! Bjinhos amorosos da sua mammys!Bjusss

Jaque-chan :Mana! Brigada pela review!Noss...17 pags e vc apaga tdo!o.o Eu tenho uma...num é bem fic jah q eu misturei personagens de tdo quanto eh anime q eu conheço no meio...eu diria q eh uma história!E no word ela tem 113 pág!Sim...113!Ñ sei como eu consegui escrever esse livro!u.u Eu tb sou exagerada e provavelmente tenho vaga reservada lá no noss hospicio sabe!¬¬ Ñ?Vc num tah no hospicio cumigo?Entaum...serah q tm clone seu lah no hospicio? XD Brincanu! Se bem q vaga no hospicio Higurashi especialmente fundado por mim...tem vagas reservadas pra familia interinha! Ñ eu não quero te matar!O biso num eh um dos melhores partidos nesse mundo!ele eh legal mas interesseiro e taradaço!me pediu em casamento tb!" (Oh God...ond ess mundo vai parar)  
Qunado vc postar novos caps de Mudando minha vida ou otra fic vc me avise q eu passo lah e dexo review!Bjinhos mana!Q bom q vc gostou!  
Q bom q vc tah gostando mana! Mas é claro que o Inu eh perfeito!Mas não mais q o Sesshy,q é mais q um Deus Grego!O Sesshoumaru é um Deus esculpido a mão!E vc acha q eu vou dar ele pra vc?NUNCA!ELE É MEU MARIDINHO!o Kouga é seu mas o Sesshy é meu!Eu já negociei com Rumiko Takahashi e ela me deu o Sesshy!Ninguém rouba ela de mim!Mas pra não dar briga ela resolveu fazer uns clones do Sesshy!Eles estão a venda!Corre...qm sabe vc num compra um só pra vc!Mas eu sinto avisar q o meu é original!u.u Fazer o q?Eu cheguei primeiro!  
Tah tah...eu prometo q não demoro com os caps e q leio a sua fic interinha ateh o fim e vou deixando reviews ao longo do tempo!

MaryHimura : Demorar?vc chama isso de demorar?Isso na verdade é enrolar!Sim...eu estou demorando propositalmente pq a fic jah estah pronta!"  
Ela tem até o final 17 caps!Sim...17!isso se eu não resolver aumentar mais um!mas num passa do 18!ow...qual sua fic?quero ler!  
Q bom q está gostando!  
Bjinhos!

Stephaniebf : Oi!Q bom q estah gostando!Não...não tera conteúdo hentai!(odeio coisas hentais)!Quanto ao Inu ficar com a kag...eu prefiro fazer suspense!(como eu sou cruel ¬¬)  
Mas eu vou dexar eles juntinhos por um tempo sim!(jah dei uma dica!¬¬)  
Bjinhinhos...continue dexando reviews e lendo!

Bellynha: Oi mana!Q bom q vc tb tah gostando!To loquinha pra terminar de ler a sua fic e tou prometendo q não vou demorar a terminar a minha já q eu agora escrevi até o cap 13!Escrevi soh o q vcia acontecer resumidamente!Escrever mesmo eu não escrevi!Mas eu juro q eu não demoro!Vou chutar...acho q vai ser uns 17 caps!Se eu já cheguei no treze e tah no fim!Quase no fim!  
Não conte o fim pra ninguém bellys!Aliás...não conte a parte do fim q vc conhece!Vc soh sabe por causa daquele desenho!u.u Mantenha aquilo em absoluto segredo!Please!Bjinhos

Ow...eu não lembro qm foi q me alertou sobre os espaços e meu uso exessivo dos "..." !XD Seja lah qm for:

Brigada pela review e pelo toque!Agora q o site resolveu desaparecer com a separação...eu vou separar não mais por tracinhos e sim por zeros!Assim vcs não se confundem!  
Q bom q vc tah gostando!E vc perguntou pq a Kikyou perdeu o posto só pq virou vampira neh?  
Eh q eh o seguinte...quando a Kikyou virou vampira ela num ficou q nem a Ayame q mesmo sendo vampira eh a mesma pesssoa!A nojenta ficou má!Por isso a chave da porta se corrompeu e com isso ela perdeu o posto de guardiã!  
Se tinha mais alguma pergunta eu não lembro!XD Eh q eu não posso entrar no meu e-mail agora pq minha mammy num dexa!¬¬(chata ela!)T-T Quando eu puder entrar e olhar as reviews...eu respondo direitinho no prox cap tah?  
Desculpa o transtorno!;D Bom...prometo me esforçar para arrumar esses errinhos bobos q vc achou!Brigada por me alertar...continue fazendo isso pra q eu não cometa mais erros!  
Ah...eu dei uma passada na sua fic e ainda num consegui ler ela direitinho...portanto quando eu ler direito eu mando uma review pra vc!  
Brigadaum!Bjinhos.

Se tinha mais alguma review eu não lembro!XD Não me culpem...a herança deixada pra familia Black Higurashi foi essa estranha falta de memoria!¬¬Não me perguntem qm foi o desgraçado q deixou essa herança para a gente!Prometo q da prox vez eu respondo as reviews direitinho!

Ai...acho q eu acabei!Acabei?Se mão eu cotinuo a responder no prox cap pq eu não pretendo demorar pra postar o prox!jah q ele está...simplesmente pronto!

Soh um recadinho...

Shiau!Mana querida...continue lendo viu?Vê se não conta o q eu flei!Isso não é um pedido!Ai...esqci o q eu ia flar!XD Maldita seja essa herança de familia!jogando praga na herança

Se tinha mais alguma review eu não lembro!XD Não me culpem...a herança deixada pra familia Black Higurashi foi essa estranha falta de memoria!¬¬Não me perguntem qm foi o desgraçado q deixou essa herança para a gente!Prometo q da prox vez eu respondo as reviews direitinho!

Bjuss para todos e beijos e abraços especiais para minhas manas e filha q leem minha fic!

Bjaum gente

Mitsune Black Higurashi 


	10. Segredos e Promessas

Dança com Vampiros

Cap 10

-Segredos e Promessas

Oi gente!Antes de qualquer coisa eu quero agradecer as reviews e pedir mais REVIEWS:D Tem gente querendo que eu faça o Inu mais malvado...o problema é o seguinte: Eu até consigo fazer ele mais cruel,só que depois eu não consigo...amenizar essa crueldade!Se eh q vcs me entendem!¬¬ Portanto ele vai ficar aí msmo...bonzinho da silva!  
Quanto aos tres personagens q eu vou matar...ngm faz ideia e eu não contarei!risada maligna  
Bom...espero q gostem desse cap!  
bjinhos

--0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

resumo básico(bem básico msmo) do outro cap :  
Ayame vai para a cidade.Sesshy vai visitar Rin.Bankotsu comemora seu noivado com Kagura e Miroku e Sango tb.Kagome pega Inu pensando nela e corre para o calabouço e lá Kikyou a prende com a ajuda de Naraku e desaparece.Inu vai salvar Kagome e os dois ficam perigosamente proximos podendo sentir a respiração um do outro,tornando cada vez mais tentador.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-09-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

cap 10-Segredos e Promessas

O calor dos corpos tão perigosamente próximos causava cada vez mais tentador uma proximidade maior e mais emocionante.  
Os olhares se cruzavam e os rostos iam se aproximando delicadamente como em uma dança.  
Os lábios tão proximos ansiavam por um beijo longo e cheio de amor.

Foi o que aconteceu...

Sem pensar duas vezes,Inuyasha se aproxima e beija Kagome.  
Não fora o mesmo beijo que dera na garota aquela vez...este era completamente diferente.Era cheio de amor e delicadeza.  
Os lábios pareciam se mover em uma dança cheia de emoções...amor e medo se misturavam.

Inuyasha passava as mãos delicadamente pelas costas de Kagome,e esta segurava o rosto do vampiro entre as mãos como se estivesse tentando não se entregar aquele delicioso beijo.  
Ela não queria se entregar,mas acabara fazendo isso.Não conseguiu se conter e acabara cedendo aos beijos do vampiro.

Kagome se separa do vampiro,tentando de toda forma se controlar.

-Não podemos Inu...-Kagome falava,mas o vampiro selou os lábios da garota com os dedos médio e indicador,fazendo com que ela se calasse e olhasse fixamente para ele.

Kagome notara a diferença no olhar do vampiro.Diferente das outras vezes,o olhar de Inuyasha estava sereno e tranquilo enquanto que das outras vezes era sempre frio e cheio de ódio e preocupações.

Mesmo tentando esconder,o olhar do vampiro ainda estampava uma certa preocupação.  
Perder Kagome era o medo do vampiro.

-Demorei a notar,mas hoje abri meus olhos e percebi que...eu admito que eu realmente sinto algo por você Kagome!-diz ele.

A jovem arregala os olhos em sinal claro de surpresa e automaticamente cora.

-Já me senti assim uma vez,mas agora é mais forte!Posso afirmar que eu...estou apaixonado por você!Eu te amo Kagome!-finalmente o vampiro admite amar a garota,deixando-a mais corada do que já estava.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Enquanto isso,Miroku não largava Sango por um minuto.  
Ela queria falar com Kagome,para perguntar a amiga o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite em que a jovem quebrara a barreira.  
Queria saber mais sobre o fato que presenciara juntamente com Inuyasha,Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

-Miroku me deixe um pouco!Preciso falar com a Kagome!-diz Sango,tentando se livrar um pouco do vampiro.

-Ah Sangozinha,fica mais um poquinho aqui comigo amor!-implora ele.

Sango suspira.Não havia jeito.

-Já que não irá largar-me hoje,venha comigo!-diz ela.

Miroku suspira.Não teria outro jeito de ficar mais tempo com Sango.  
A vampira era teimosa e por tal razão,mesmo que insistisse ela não faria o que ele queria.Resolve ir com a garota.

Os dois caminham até o quarto de Kagome e batem na porta.  
Ninguém no quarto.

Sem encontrar Kagome no quarto,os dois resolvem entrar neste e esperar pela jovem.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome não sabia o que dizer,seu coração estava acelerado e sentia um estranho arrepio.

Inuyasha apenas esperava uma resposta da garota,mas esta apenas se levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo do calabouço.

Inuyasha tentara impedir que ela o deixasse sozinho,mas não conseguiu e não insistiu,ficando sozinho no calabouço.

A jovem corre para seu quarto,ainda corada.

Ela entra e não percebe a presença dos dois vampiros ali.  
Se encosta na porta.  
Ofegava,seu coração estava acelerado,estava corada e de olhos fechados,lembrando-se da cena que ocorrera a minutos atrás.

Ao lembrar-se do ocorrido a garota deixa que um sorriso travesso lhe escape dos lábios.

-Jamais deveria ter me entregado!Não devia me entregar aqueles carinhosos beijos ou as palavras de Inuyasha!Não devia...-fala ela,para si mesma,imaginando não ter ninguém no quarto.

Sango observaram tudo desde que a garota entrara e ao ouvir as palavras da jovem,Sango dá um daqueles gritinhos de quem acaba de saber de uma fofoca daquelas e Miroku fica com aquela cara de hentai enquanto imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido entre o vampiro e a jovem dama.

Ao perceber que não estava sozinha,a jovem se assusta e cora mais ainda.

-Kagome!Você e o Inuyasha!O que aconteceu?-pergunta a vampira,mais empolgada do que nunca.

Kagome se viu sem saída,teria que contar ou aguentar Sango e Miroku lhe enchendo a paciencia para que ela contasse tudo em mínimos detalhes.

Contou...deixando a vampira ainda mais agitada do que já estava.

-Mas me prometam que isso será um segredo!SEGREDO!-diz Kagome.

Os dois concordam,fazendo com que aquilo ficasse só entre eles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Manhã do dia seguinte.

Ayame chegara a sua cidade.  
Não reconhecia a maior parte das coisas.Era impressionante como o local mudara em tão pouco tempo.

Olhava para os lados e observava a cidade,sem prestar atenção por onde andava.  
Tal distração fez com que ela esbarrasse em alguém.

-Perdão!Não foi minha intenção!-diz Ayame,ainda no chão e sem ver em quem esbarrara.

-Não foi nada!Você está bem?-a voz masculina pareceu familiar para a vampira.O rapaz estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

-"Kouga?"-pensa ela,segurando a mão do rapaz e se levantado.

Encarou o rapaz.Sim,era Kouga.  
Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele não mudara.

-Obrigada...Kouga!-diz ela,olhando-o.

O rapaz arregala os olhos em sinal claro de surpresa.Quem seria aquela jovem?

Ele não a reconhecia.

-Como sabe meu nome?-pergunta ele,confuso.

Ayame toma uma expressão triste.

-Não se lembra de mim?-diz ela,deixando que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos verdes.

Kouga não entendeu nada.Não se lembrava dela.

Ayame corre sem rumo e foi parar em um matagal,sendo seguida por um Kouga desesperado e confuso.

-Ei espere!-gritava ele,enquanto corria atrás dela no matagal.

Ayame pára de correr e se vira para o rapaz e este pára a sua frente.

-Quem é você?De onde me conhece?-pergunta ele.

Ayame o olha nos olhos,fazendo com que o rapaz fixasse seus olhos azuis nos dela.

-Tem certeza que não me reconhece?-pergunta ela,com a voz mais calma.

O olhar de Kouga penetrou no olhar de Ayame.Reconheceu aqueles olhos.  
Arregalou os olhos e perguntas lhe vinham a mente neste ela poderia estar viva?Como?

-Ayame!-diz ele,concluindo finalmente ser a sua amada.

A jovem sorri,mas o olhar triste não a abandonava em momento algum.  
Kouga apenas tomava hora uma expressão confusa e hora uma séria.

-Sim...sou eu.-diz ela.

O rapaz ficava cada vez mais confuso com as perguntas que lhe passavam na cabeça.

-Mas...como pode?Como pode estar viva?-pergunta ele,quase gaguejando devido a clara confusão.

Ayame se vira e abaixa a cabeça,deixando que a franja cobrisse seus olhos.  
Kouga pode ver uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto dela e depois cair no chão.  
Ela enxuga a lágrima e levanta a cabeça,mostrando agora um olhar sério.

-É uma história muito longa!Mas eu vou lhe contar...foi pra isso que vim!-diz ela.

O rapaz toma uma expressão séria e fica atento ao que a jovem ia lhe dizer.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mais uma vez Sesshoumaru estava aos beijos com Rin naquele escuro calabouço,onde tentava se livrar do sentimento que lhe invadia.  
Saudades não eram um sentimento agradável para o vampiro e por tal razão,ia cada vez mais frequentemente visitar Rin,para tentar se livrar de tal sentimento.

-Não poderás mais vir aqui frequentemente para ver-me!Naraku desconfia!-diz Rin.

Sesshoumaru a olha sério.  
Se não viesse, aquele sentimento que tanto odiava cresceria cada vez mais,invadindo por completo o seu coração.

-O fato é que não consigo mais ficar longe de você!Eu estou sentindo sua falta!-diz ele.

Rin sorri.

-Também sinto a sua,mas se Naraku continuar desconfiando...irá matar-me!Não que eu tema pela minha morte,afinal eu espero por ela desde que meus pais morreram.Temo por você!Se ele descobrir...irá matar-nos!Chantagiá-lo é a opção mais provável.Não quero submetê-lo as ordens de Naraku por minha causa!Vá embora e só volte quando tiver a certeza de que pode derrotá-lo!-diz Rin,com os olhos marejados em lágrimas.

-Eu não deixaria que ele a matasse e também não me submeteria as ordens daquele cretino!Mas se me pede...eu o farei!Vou sofrer nesse tempo mas eu acabarei com meu sofrimento quando libertar-lhe!O fim de Naraku está próximo!-responde Sesshoumaru.

Rin sorri para o amado.

-Agora vá!-diz ela.

Sesshoumaru a olha sério.

-Antes...quero lhe fazer um pedido!-deu uma pausa e tomou fôlego.-Quer...casar comigo?-pergunta ele.

Rin foi pega de surpresa.Era tudo o que queria.O coração da jovem ficou acelerado e cheio de alegria.

-Sim!Sim!-diz ela,sorrindo,feliz.

O vampiro a beija e sorri.(se é que ele sorri!¬¬)

-Nosso casamento será na primavera,quando as flores começarem a florescer!É uma promessa!Vou lhe tirar daqui antes do casamento!-diz ele,beijando a jovem novamente.

-Sim!Confio em você!Agora...vá!-diz ela,apressando-o.

O vampiro vai embora,deixando a garota sozinha novamente,entretanto,dessa vez ela estava feliz.

Continua...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-

Nota da autora: (aviso: boa parte dessa nota é importante)!

Oi gente!Oh God!Curiosos pra saber a reação do Kouga?  
Eu disse que ia trabalhar mais nos casais nesse cap!Taum vendo...eu disse...eu fiz!

QUERO UMA COISINHA... UMA NÃO...MUITAS!(ateh parece q vcs num sabem!¬¬)  
REVIEWS!MUITAS REVIEWS!MUITAS MESMO!E BEM GRANDES!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!

TaH legal...se isso estiver enchendo o saco vcs me avisem!XD

recadinho pra familia Black Higurashi:

Eu gostaria de agradecer muito o meu avo (Felipe) por ele ter me ajudado tanto e por sempre me elogiar no msn!Eu acho que não mereço tanto assim não!MUITO OBRIGADAAA VÔ!BJAUM PRA VC!E UM ABRAÇO TB!

Gostaria de agradecer também a jaque,a belly e a pri...por estarem lendo minha fic e sempre deixando reviews e por me tratarem super bem!VALEU MANAS!BJÕES!

Jaque e belly...pra vcs q eu to mandando carta,eu aviso q ainda não coloquei elas no correio!XD mas eu PROMETO que farei isso o quanto antes!Eh q eu preciso de tempo pq eu ando meio q sem!MALDITA SEJA A MINHA ESCOLA!NUM DÁ UMA FOLGA PROS ALUNOS!¬¬

Ah...eh q eu tb to esperando revelar um filme q tem aki em casa q tem uma foto minha com o cabelo normal!(sem escova) Daih quando revelar ( o q eu axo q vai ser daki a séculos XD) EU TIRO XEROX COROLORIDO PRA VCS MANAS!BJUSS

Ei...Ka...vc tah lendo minha fic!Se tiver...vc num está me dexando reviews!¬¬ Tah legal mana...eu sei q vc eh bastante ocupada!Num falo cum vc faz uns milenios ae!To cum saudades!Bjuss pra vc mana!

Loba minah filhota querida e amada...e um poquinho rebelde!(isso tdo mundo é ¬¬)...eu queria dizer q apesar das nossas briguinhas,beliscões e puxões de orelha...eu te adoro!e quanto a vc sair de casa aos dezoito...NEM PENSAR!NÃO QUERO Q VC ME ABANDONE!T-T Eu deixo vc sair com 19!e soh vai sair se vier sempre visitar a mammys ao invés de ficar por aí fora de casa!¬¬ Vc sabe q eu num aguento ficar longe d vc querida!(longe?cara...moramos longe e eu aki dizendo isso)XD BJUSS!no q vc tah mais curiosa na fic? Pq daih eu dedico os caps q vc tah curiosa tdinhos pra vc e pra suas tias!  
BJINHOS!

Ei gente...passem no flog da Loba!Ela me passa o end dele d nvo e eu flo pra vcs!o meu pc fez o favor de não colaborar!Disculpa fia...mas num deu!Meu pc num quis abrir seu flog!T-T

BJUS FAMILIA!

acabei aki em cima...agora vamos aos caros leitores...

QUERIDOS,AMADOS E IDOLATRADOS LEITORES...(exagerei?¬¬)

Eu gostaria de pedir mais reviews d nvo e é claro agradecer as q eu recebi!Obrigada!  
Também gostaria de falar q a fic está prontinha da silva!Eu escrevi o resumo d tdo o q vai acontecer ateh o final,mas até agora soh escrevi o resumo!Agora tenho q escrever msmo e colocar os diálogos e tdo mais!  
Tb gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos errinhos q tem na fic e é claro pela minha falta de competencia pra escrever uma fic melhor!FALTA DE COMPETENCIA SIM!na minha cabeça a fic passa como um filme,é perfeita...mas quando eu escrevo ela vai ficando...sei lah...vai empobrecendo em questão de qualidade sabe!  
Eu queria um linguajar mais culto pros personagens devido a época que eles estão vivendo,mas eu não consegui fazer isso direito neh?  
Ficou meio misturado!Essa parte num ficou boa!Outra coisa q eu não consegui fazer foi descrever direitinho as cenas de romance!Desculpem mas elas só ficaram perfeitas na minha mente..mas na fic elas ficaram...sem emoção nenhuma!sorry again!T-T

Caracolis...o fato d eu já ter terminado a fic parece estar me deprimindo!Vai ver é pq eu sei q quando eu terminar eu terei poucas reviews pra uma fic q terá 17 caps!vai ter o q...30 reviews pra 17 caps?acho q sim!isso me dói mto!

quero informar tb q eu vou demorar pra postar pq se naum a fic acaba logo e eu fico com poucas reviews pra responder!Eu não estou demorando e sim enrolando!

Embora as vzs canse responder mtas reviews (assim eu imagino jah q mtas reviews eu nem recebi!) eu gost(aria) d responder no minimo 30 reviews!mas eu ainda não cheguei a esse extremo!

Por enquanto eu recebi só elogios sobre a fic e q vcs estão gostando!Isso é bom!mto bom!Sinal d q a fic não está uma porcaria!mas o fato das reviews ainda não me alegra mto!  
e falnu nas reviews...

vc precisam ver a minha emoção quando recebo reviews!o dia q eu recebi quatro reviews em um dia soh me fez ter vontade de pular!(mas eu não fiz isso,soh fikei falanu uns bagaços e fazendo uns sinais com as mãos e caras estranhas!eu acho q eu sou loca!¬¬)

Bom...eu axo q vou demorar mais pra postar nas férias d dezembro!embora eu ache q eu acabarei a fic no meio d novembro!caso eu não acabe d postar em novembro!provavelmente eu acabo no fim d dezembro ou janeiro!mas ue duvido mto q eu vah a cabar em janeiro!

Taum vendo?Eu sou rápida no gatilho!Minha fic ficou "pronta" em dois dias!Ou meljor..o resumo dela ficou pronto em dois dias!e eu demorei apenas dois meses(foi isso?) pra postar ateh o cap 8!vamo ver agora q mes eu termino!eu aposto no mes d novembro!e vcs?

Bom...flei tdo o q eu tinh pra flar (eu axo)¬¬

BJUSS PRA TDOS!

BRIGADAUM!

Agora vamos as reviews...

Minnas-2005: Thanks pela review!vc ao acaso leu a nota!A fic está pronta!eu não demorarei pra postar! Q bom q vc está gostando!Num me diga q vc leu 9 caps seguidos leu?pq se soh me mandou review no cap 9...soh pod ser isso!ou não é?o.o Oh God!  
Bom...continue lendo por favor sim?Obrigada d nvo pela review!Bjuss

MaryHimura:Oi!sim eu posto rápido!Tpo...rápida no gatilho!Q bom saber q vc estah curiosa!Não...hentai não!Axo q se eu for colocar vai ser bem lah pra frente!Mas axo q num vou colocar não!Num gosto mto d coisas hentais!u.u Ai...eu to lotada de fics pra ler!Qunado eu acabar tdo eu leio as suas e dexo reviews do tamanho de uma bíblia!Bjuss!Continue lendo e dexando reviews!  
Bjuss

Jaque-chan:Oi mana!Não...num foi em namoro,foi casamento!ele eh tarado!sem a menor duvida!Onde esse mundo vai parar?Não...nem parar ele vai!u.u Choque!Tadinho!ele num eh taum cruel assim!  
Bom os rapazes da família q se entendam com o seu grau de taradez(isso existe?)!Eh..tdos menos o vo são tarados!Tah...o pappys num eh tarado...eh mulherengo,mas não se atreve q nem o biso!Q bom q vc tah gostandu e dexanu reviews!Bigadaum msmo mana!Sim..sesshy eh meu deus grego e ngm tira ele d mim!Veja pelo bom lado...o Kouga é seu!Bjuss Bellynha: Mana!q bom q estah gostando!Q bom q vc num vai contar!ufa q alivio!confio em vc!Bom...vontade de matar a nojo e o naraku ateh eu tenho!Bjuss...continue lendo e dexanu reviews!

Tamy-hime :Oii!brigada pela review!Q bom q a fic estah agradando!Oh God!dah pra aceitar review de qm num eh cadastrado?Meu Deus me explica isso!confusa Se der pra fazer isso e eu começar a receber mais reviews...noss eu vou ficar tão feliz! Espero q continue lendo e dexando reviews!Vlw!Bjinhos

Loba : Filhota kerida!Hey...seu pai desconfiou q eu fosse matar ele!Juro q não!u.u Marido desconfiado!...

Sesshy: Eu desconfiado?Eu só falei o q eu tava pensando!

Eu: Sei sei!¬¬ Resolvemos isso em casa querido!  
Bom o Inu merece levar da Kagome!u.u Pq infelizmente ele é um besta!u.u

Inu :Qm é besta aki!gritando

Sesshy:Respeite minha esposa hanyou incompetente!socando o Inu

Bom...dexa eles aí!O Inu meu cunhado num dev estar bem da cabeça!¬¬ Brigada pela review filhota! Sim teve o tão esperado beijo!Eu podia ter feito a Kagome fugir antes de algo entre eles acontecer mas...estaria enrolando demais!Mas tpo...minha fic num tah um romance!O q eu mais consegui descrever foram as cenas d lu...ops...melhor manter suspense!Mas os caps finais são os q estão mais legais!por isso vou dedicá-lo a vc e as suas tias!  
Brigadaum filhota t amo mto!Tb t amo more(Sesshy)!Bjinhos a familia mais loca desse mundo!  
XD

Ei...tinha mais alguma review?¬¬"

Inu: Não cunhada!Acho q não!

Kag: Inuyasha...vc por acaso sabe o q eh uma review pra responder!

Inu :Sei sim!Dã!Jah me explicaram outra vez!

Sesshy: ALELUIA!EH MILAGREE!ELE CONSEGUIU PENSAR UMA VEZ NA VIDA!com as mãos pro céu

Eu : err...marido...menos por favor!¬¬

Sesshy se recompõe

Kag: hahahahah!acaba logo com esses comentários!se não ficaremos aqui ateh amanhã!

Eu: pensando bem...vou falar mais um pouco!Vcs num querem ficar aqui pq quanto mais ficarem mais tempo do dia de folga vcs perdem!risada maligna

todos menos o sesshy assustados

Sesshy: err...querida!Todos menos eu neh?Eu sou seu marido!eu fico com vc!

Eu: Eh sim!Todos menos vc são uns folgado!Mas tdo bem vou deixar eles irem dessa vez!u.u

Todos menos sesshy: CORREEEEE!ANTES Q ELA MUDE DE IDÉIA!

O.O"

todos menos sesshy saem correndo

Eu: Tdo bem!Dá proxima ao invés de segurá-los aki eu vou abaixar o salário!¬¬"

Tchau gent!  
Bjuss

Mitsune Black Higurashi 


	11. Finalmente Juntos

**Dança com Vampiros**

**Cap 11-Finalmente Juntos**

**Oi gente!Bom...primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews,que na minha opinião ainda são poucas!U.Ú e eu gostaria de dar um aviso a vocês também...**

**Talvez eu vá demorar um pouco pra postar!É q eu estou precisando de nota em matematica e pretendo me dedicar mais a estudar e por tal razão me sobrará pouco tempo para escrever a fic!Mas não se preocupem...não irei abandoná-la!**

**Espero que entendam...**

**Bjuss**

-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-

Ayame contava tudo ao rapaz.

-Eu o amava secretamente,sem saber ao menos se meu amor era correspondido!Naraku,um vampiro das trevas apareceu na noite de lua cheia quando eu andava pelas ruas até sua casa,para lhe contar tudo o que sentia por você.Ele me impediu.Logicamente assustei-me com tal criatura e fiquei imóvel.Não conseguia mexer-me.Lembro-me de ele ter perguntado onde você morava.Eu disse.Mas antes que ele pudesse ir até lá,perguntei o que ele queria com você.Respodeu-me querer matá-lo por puro prazer e foi andando em direção a sua casa.Não queria vê-lo morto e então...o impedi!-deu uma pausa.

Na mente de Ayame,as lembranças dessa noite passavam como um filme.Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem.

Flash Back-0-0-0-0-

Já era tarde da noite e a jovem de olhos verdes e melenas ruivas resolvera sair de casa para revelar a Kouga,tudo o que sentia.

As ruas estavam desertas a tal hora da noite,mas Ayame sabia que mesmo a aquela hora da noite,Kouga estaria acordado.

A rua era pouco iluminada e o matagal ali perto tornava o local tenebroso e assustador durante a noite escura.

A luz da lua ajudava a iluminar.

O vento fazia os cabelos da jovem voarem levemente e as árvores produzirem um som.

Ao mesmo tempo que causavam uma boa sensação,causavam medo.

Algo lhe dizia que deveria voltar.Era um pressentimento.

A sombra negra de um vampiro a sua frente pode ser notada pela jovem vestida em um vestido preto e branco com pequenos detalhes em azul marinho.

Tal ser a deixara imóvel.O vampiro fizera questão de se apresentar...

-Vejamos o que temos aqui!Uma linda jovem andando sozinha pelas ruas a esta hora...pode ser perigoso senhorita!-o sorriso maligno deixou que Ayame pudesse ver claramente as brilhantes presas do vampiro.

O olhar maligno e penetrante do vampiro impediam que Ayame conseguisse mover-se.

Este se aproximou mais da jovem,com um olhar malicioso e um sorriso maligno.

A jovem já suava frio.Sua mão tremia e os lábios também.Os orbes verdes demonstravam claramente a sensação de medo e nervosismo.

-A senhorita conhece o Sr. Kouga?-pergunta ele,segurando o queixo de Ayame.

-S-sim!-balbuciou a jovem,temendo os atos do vampiro.

O sorriso do vampiro se alargou,deixando Ayame preocupada.

-Diga-me...onde ele mora?-pergunta o vampiro novamente.

A jovem apontara a direção para o vampiro e quando este começara a ir na direção dita pela jovem,esta se pôs a sua frente.

Ayame nada precisou dizer,seus olhos já diziam tudo.

O vampiro parou a seu lado,sem encará-la,deixando a jovem novamente nervosa.

-Vou matá-lo!-respondeu por fim e continuou andando.

Arregalou os olhos e tomou uma expressão de surpresa e preocupação.

Virou-se rapidamente para o vampiro,com lágrimas nos olhos,fato que mesmo estando de costas,Naraku notara.

-O que quer?-perguntou o vampiro,com a voz mais séria do que antes.

-Uma troca!Mate-me no lugar dele...a vida dele pela minha!-sugeriu a garota,com lágrimas rolando em seu rosto e mesmo assim,um olhar desafiador.

O vampiro virou-se para a jovem com um sorriso sinistro.

-Fechado!-respondeu ele.

O vampiro desaparecera na frente da jovem,o que fez Ayame se assustar,mas sem sair do lugar.

Deu um passo para trás;deu mais outro...pôde sentir o contato com o corpo do vampiro,que já tinha os caninos próximos a sua garganta.

Fechou os olhos e esperou pela morte.

A mordida fora fatal,mas nem tão fatal assim.

Naraku desaparecera depois de morder Ayame e esta.quando acordou,sentia-se estranha,mas ainda era a mesma Ayame de antes.

Nada além do fato de ser uma vampira mudara.

Fim do Flah Back-0-0-0-0-0--

Kouga apenas ouvia o que a jovem lhe dizia espantado.Cada palavra lhe impressionava cada vez mais.

-Fiz uma troca!-continuou ela.-Sua vida pela minha!Me sacrifiquei por amor sem ao menos saber se era correspondida!-ao dizer isso,mais lágrimas rolam pela face da garota,mas ela logo trata de controlar as emoções e limpá-las.

Kouga se sentia estranho.Por anos achara que a garota que amava estava morta e que nunca correspondera aos seus sentimentos.Todos esses anos foram uma mentira...ela não estava morta e correspondia aos seus sentimentos,que ainda guardava em seu coração.

Ela ia continuar mas o rapaz a impediu,fazendo um sinal para ela esperar.

-Guardei esse sentimento por muitos anos e esperava uma oportunidade para lhe falar.Eu lhe amava,mas imaginava não ser correspondido,embora fosse extremamente gentil comigo.Sempre tentando me ajudar e sempre do meu lado em momentos de dor ou alegria...você estivera sempre comigo!Quando soube de sua morte,sofri muito,me fechando para outras pessoas e esperando por alguém que pudesse talvez substituir seu lugar em meu coração mas...eu não encontrei ninguém!Nunca encontrarei alguém que possa lhe substituir!-diz ele,encarando a jovem e olhando profundamente para seus olhos.

A jovem não conseguiu mais se controlar e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem.Chorou,sem se importar com a presença de Kouga ali,vendo-a chorar.

O rapaz se aproximou da jovem e segurou sua mão.

Ela o olhou,ainda chorando.Ele limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos olhos verdes da jovem e sorriu ternamente.

A jovem não hesitou e passou a chorar nos braços do rapaz amado e este lhe consolava.

Depois de algum tempo a jovem se acalma e se afasta um pouco dele.

-Eu ainda preciso lhe contar uma coisa!Preciso contar o resto do que aconteceu comigo!-diz ela.

Kouga a olha tinha o direito de saber o resto.

Ayame tomou fôlego e coragem.

Agora que ganhara o amado,estaria prestes a perdê-lo.

O rapaz não iria gostar nem um pouco de saber o que ela era agora.

Ayame,sabendo que mesmo quando se tornara vampira,nada nela mudara além dos caninos,sabia que Kouga iria sentir nojo e desprezo por ela ser uma criatura tão...tão...não havia nem como definir.

(tah legal em pensei em criatura vil mas eu achei q ficaria...estranho!)¬¬

-Achei que o vampiro iria sugar-me o sangue mas não fora isso o que aconteceu!Ele me mordeu!Me transformei em uma...uma dessas criaturas vis e sem motivo pra viver!-ela viu Kouga parecer surpreso.

Uma vampira!Mas para Kouga,já não importava mais.

O rapaz fechara os olhos e sorriu,mostrando seu conformismo com tal situação.

Para ele já não fazia mais nenhuma diferença,afinal...encontrara sua amada e descobrira que por todo este tempo ela guardava consigo o mesmo sentimento que ele.

Abriu os olhos,que se encontraram com os olhos da vampira.

Os orbes verdes,que não mudaram, expressavam grande preocupação e frustração.Parecia estar perdendo as esperanças a cada segundo que se passava.

Sem hesitar...Kouga puxa o corpo da vampira próximo ao seu.

Não era uma criatura fria como imaginava ser...possuía um calor que lhe contagiava.

Desejava fazer mais que isso...e fez.A beijou.

Um beijo longo e cheio de paixão e saudades,misturado com felicidade e um pouco de tristeza.

Se separaram em um busca de fôlego.Ayame pôde sentir seu coração bater mais forte naquele momento.Estavam ambos felizes.

-Morda-me!Me transforme em um vampiro para que possa viver ao seu lado pra sempre!Morda-me Ayame!-pediu o rapaz,deixando a vampira surpresa.

Queria se tornar vampiro para viver ao lado dela,coisa que Ayame realmente não esperava,assim como não esperava aquele beijo.

A dor do sacrificio não importava para Kouga.Abandonar a sua vida de humano para se tornar vampiro e viver com Ayame era mais importante que isso.

Estaria retribuindo ao sacrificio de Ayame.Estaria sacrificando sua vida comum para viver ao lado de quem ama.

Ayame hesitava,temia que acontecesse com Kouga o mesmo que aconteceu com Kikyou quando fora transformada em vampira.Kouga poderia estar correndo o risco de ter o coração corrompido e acabar se tornando mais um vampiro maligno como Kikyou ou Naraku.

-Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?-pergunta Ayame,mais séria do que nunca.

Ayame nada viu além de o rapaz afirmar com a cabeça e também tomar um semblante sério.

Aquele momento decidiria se ficariam juntos,se Kouga conseguiria ficar com ela,se ele não se tornaria maligno.

A maldade surge facilmente no coração dos humanos e quando estes são transformados em vampiros...se tornam malignos.

Um coração puro demais pode ser corrompido facilmente por um ser maligno.

Kikyou,uma sacerdotisa pura,fora mordida por Naraku,ser extremamente maligno.Foi isso o que corrrompeu o coração de Kikyou e a tornou uma vampira que vive em meio as trevas e a maldade e o ódio.

Ayame hesitava.Não queria perdê-lo para sempre.

Kouga matinha seu olhar sério e fixo em Ayame,estava preparado para se tornar vampiro,para viver ao lado dela.

-Corre riscos de tornar-se maligno!Não posso fazer isso!-diz ela,quase chorando.

Kouga nada fez,apenas manteve o mesmo olhar e a mesma expressão.Depois de alguns minutos,respondeu.

-Se não o fizer...ninguém o fará!Confie...vai dar certo!-respondeu,com a voz expressando grande seriadade do momento.

Ele estava certo,se ela não o fizesse ninguém o faria...e assim,jamais poderiam ficar juntos.

Aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

"Se não fizer...ninguém o fará!Se não o fizer ninguém o fará!..."

A mente de Ayame já não tinha dúvidas.Deveria mordê-lo e arriscar-se.

Se aproximou e Kouga fechou os olhos,esperando o momento da mordida fatal,que decidiria seu futuro com Ayame ou sem ela.

Ayame fixou o olhar no pescoço do amado e se aproximou deste.

Fechou os olhos e depois de alguns segundos os abriu.Estes agora já não era mais verdes,tomaram uma cor avermelhada e rosada com um brilho fascinante.

A conversa durara bastante tempo e já anoitecera.

A noite escura iluminada pela lua e as estrelas no céu negro faziam parte do cenário.

O refletir da lua deixava os olhos de Ayame ainda mais brilhantes e os caninos pareciam diamantes brilhando no escuro.

Ayame havia concentrado seu poder como vampira,por tal razão os orbes verdes passaram para uma cor vermelha rosada.

Se aproximou de Kouga,que ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

O mordeu rapidamente.

A sensação causada pela mordida não era nada agradável,mas ele tinha que admitir que estava sentindo um grande poder percorrer em suas veias.

A alma de um humano estava sendo transformada na alma de um vampiro.Agora só restava esperar que esta fosse concluída e que resultasse no que ambos os dois esperavam.

Os orbes azuis de Kouga,mudaram para o vermelho enquanto caninos cresciam e uma energia negra o envolvia.Sentia seu passado ir embora,sentia que este estava lhe abandonando aos poucos para que pudesse viver em uma nova vida.

Não poderia abandonar seu passado.Caso contrário...se esqueceria do sentimento que tinha por Ayame.Lutou para permanecer junto de seu passado durante a transformação.

Ayame fechou os olhos e esperou que a transformação se concluísse por completo.

Em poucos segundos a transformação estava concluída.

Sorriu.Ayame pôde sentir Kouga sorrir e se aproximar dela.A sensação que teve ao notar que o amado sorrira logo após a transformação não era nada boa.Sentiu medo que o pior tivesse acontecido.

Kouga se transformara em um vampiro maligno?

Abriu os olhos lentamente,implorando mentalmente para que o errado não tivesse ocorrido.

Assustou-se quando o vampiro já estava a apenas alguns centímetros perto de seu corpo e já a abraçava ternamente.

A brisa fria da noite balançava os cabelos dos dois vampiros,agora abraçados.

Os orbes de ambos os dois já haviam voltado a cor original.

Tinha dado certo.

Agora nada poderia impedir que os dois ficassem juntos.

Se beijaram,se beijaram ternamente,sentindo uma nova sensação: A felicidade...coisa que há anos não lhes invadia.

-Kouga...

-Ayame...

-Por favor,não diga nada!Apenas pegue suas coisas e venha comigo para o castelo do meu senhor.Tenho certeza de que será bem vindo!-Ayame pediu.

Kouga apenas concordou com a cabeça e foi com a amada.

-0-0-0-0--0-0-

No enorme castelo de Inuyasha,Kagura andava pelos corredores próximos aos aposentos de Kikyou.

Pode escutar a voz de Naraku dentro dos aposentos da vampira.

Curiosidade tomou conta de si e fora observar a conversa.Havia uma fresta da porta aberta e ali colocou o rosto e passou a observar.

-Executá-la é a única maneira,Naraku.Se precisar...o farei com as próprias mãos!-dizia Kikyou,demonstrando um ódio incontrolável.

Provavelmente estava falando de Kagome,como deduziu Kagura.

"Kagome!Ela está falando daquela garota!Executá-la?Ela quer executá-la!"

Uma gota de suor foi perceptível para Kagura,quando percebeu Naraku olhar de esguelha para a porta e sorrir maliciosamente.

Kikyou olhou para o rosto de Naraku e logo em seguida diretamente para a fresta da porta.

Kagura podia escutar as batidas do próprio coração em meio ao silêncio cortante que tomou conta do local.

A cada passo que Naraku dava mais próximo da porta,o coração de Kagura se apertava mais e suava cada vez mais frio.

Os olhos de cor vermelha rosada da vampira tomaram uma expressão de medo e pavor.

Deu um passo para trás enquanto que Naraku dava mais um para frente,se aproximando cada vez mais da grande porta por qual ela espionava.

O vamipro abriu a porta e sorriu mais ainda ao ver que quando a vampira fora dar mais um passo para trás,caíra no chão.

Kagura pôde ver Naraku levantar a mão direita para cima e sorrir malignamente novamente.

-Ora, ora...o que temos aqui?Um coelhinho assustado!huhuhuhu!-a perversa risada do vampiro cortava o silêncio que ainda dominava o local.-É muito feio espionar a conversa dos outros,Kagura!-disse Naraku,olhando para ela.

Os lábios pintados de vermelho pelo batom agora tremiam.Uma gota de suor rolou pelo rosto da vampira.Os olhos expressavam cada vez mais medo e ao ver Naraku abrir a mão,cerra os olhos e espera pela dor de um golpe fatal que certamente lhe tiraria a vida.

As tochas presas nas paredes,que iluminavam aquele corredor se apagaram e uma bola de energia roxa apareceu na mão de Naraku,levantada no ar.

Kikyou apenas observava a cena.

-Ahhhh...-Kagura gemia de dor.

Sentia algo sendo tirado de seu corpo.Não sentia a morte mais próxima mas sim uma dor insuportável em seu peito.

Logo apareceu nas mãos de Naraku o coração de Kagura.

Utilizando de sua poderosa magia negra,Naraku roubara o coração de Kagura.

Esta permanecia sentada no chão,apoiada sobre as mãos,ofegando e com a voz rouca.

-Vocês...estão planejando...ma-matar aquela garota não é mesmo?-diz ela,olhando para Naraku e sofrendo ainda a dor no peito.

-Oh...pretende contar a Inuyasha?-pergunta Naraku,parecendo nenhum pouco intimidado.

-Eu sabia...Sim, eu contarei!-responde a vampira,com um pequeno sorriso de triunfo nos lábios mas com os olhos mostrando o sofrimento da dor.

"Kagura...cometeu um grande erro ao tentar nos espionar.Não poderá contar a ninguém o que viu aqui hoje!"-pensa Kikyou,que apenas observava a cena em silêncio.

Naraku estendeu a mão a frente do corpo,com o coração de Kagura em mãos.Apertou este fortemente entre a mão direita e pôde ver Kagura cair no chão e gritar de dor.

-Não se esqueça que seu coração agora está em minhas mãos.Posso matar-te quando quiser.Se não disser nada a ninguém...lhe pouparei a vida!-diz Naraku.

-Maldito!-diz Kagura com a voz rouca e fraca.

O vampiro nada fez além de sorrir e depois desaparecer com Kikyou do local.

Logo depois de sumir em frente a Kagura,ainda caída no chão,as tochas voltaram a acender,iluminando o local novamente.

Escondida atrás de uma parede Sango observara tudo.Desde Kagura espionando, até o sumiço de Naraku e Kikyou.

"Kagura!Então...querem matar a Kagome-chan hmm!Preciso fazer alguma coisa!Desculpe-me Kagura,mas..."-Sango parou de pensar ao ver Kagura se levantar com dificuldade e continuar andando.

-Acho que não precisarei me preocupar!-murmurou e saiu,em direção aos aposentos de Bankotsu.

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

-EU O MATO COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!AQUELE MALDITO!-gritava Bankotsu,antes dando um soco na parede do quarto.

Sango observava a irritação do vampiro sentada na poltrona.

Quando contara para Bankotsu o que vira,o vampiro perdeu o controle sobre a raiva que agora sentia.Não...era mais que raiva,era ódio!

A vampira observava a cena tranquilamente,como se nada estivesse acontecendo.Essa calma era algo irritante para Bankotsu.Afinal...como alguém poderia se manter tão calmo em uma situação como essa?

Ele não sabia.Nem Sango sabia como estava se mantendo naquele estado.

-Acalme-se,Bankotsu!-pede Sango,mantendo a voz ainda calma,fato que incomodava Bankotsu.

-COMO É QUE VOCÊ PODE ME PEDIR PRA FICAR CALMO EM UMA SITUAÇÃO COMO ESSA?HÃ?COMO CONSEGUE SE MANTER CALMA EM UMA SITUAÇÃO COMO ESSA?ME DIGA!Por favor..me diga!-gritou ele,se acalmando e sentando-se na cama com uma imensa vontade de sair e procurar Naraku e enfim matá-lo.

Sango nada respondeu.Apenas ficou observando o vampiro se acalmar enquanto o tempo passava.

Mais calmo,Bankotsu se levanta e vai até a porta,mas antes que este pudesse colocar as mãos na maçaneta,Sango o chama,fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

-Espere mais um pouco.Eu vou investigar mais sobre os planos de Naraku e Kikyou!Não o mate ainda,pelo menos até eu descobrir o que eles realmente querem!-diz Sango,levantando-se e saindo do quarto,deixando Bankotsu sozinho.

-Está bem,como quiser,Sango.Mas por favor...seja breve!-disse ele,pouco antes da vampiro deixá-lo só no aposento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Passam-se três semanas...

Sango conversava com Sesshoumaru em uma das salas do enorme castelo.

-Querem matá-la?Para quê?-pergunta Sesshoumaru.

Sango havia descoberto mais sobre as reais intenções de Kikyou em relação a Kagome e fora informar Sesshoumaru sobre suas descibertas.

-Kikyou odeia Kagome desde que ela ocupou o lugar de guardiã e beijou Inuya...-Sango pára de falar ao notar que falara demais.

Ao ouvir algo sobre Kagome e Inuyasha terem se beijado,Sesshoumaru arqueia uma sobrancelha.

-Então...ele se atreveu!Era de se esperar.-diz Sesshoumaru,fazendo um sinal para que Sango continuasse.

-Bom...Kikyou quer matá-la e se aliou a Naraku para isso!Naraku deseja obter a jóia e o único jeito de tê-la em mãos é eliminado a Kagome-chan!Eu não sei o que Inuyasha tem a ver com a histótia mas eu acho que Naraku quer vê-lo morto também!É tudo o que eu consegui descobrir.Só não sei como nem quando tentarão executar seus planos!-diz Sango,pondo fim ao seu pequeno discurso.

Sesshoumaru pede que Sango chame Kagome para que esta seja avisada sobre os perigos que a cercam agora que ela possui dois inimigos ou mais,já que tanto Naraku quanto Kikyou podem obter aliados no castelo.

Logo que chega na sala e se senta na poltrona,Sesshoumaru começa a falar sobre o que Sango conseguira descobrir.

-Tome cuidado Kagome!Os dois podem possuir aliados aqui no castelo.-adverte Sesshoumaru.

(o ministério do Sesshy adverte...Tome cuidado com Kikyou e Naraku!XD me deu vontad!sorry!volta a fic...)

Kagome fecha os olhos e sorri ternamente,mostrando-se despreocupada com a situação.

-A jóia irá repelir todo aquele ser maligno que tentar me atacar.Não corro riscos enquanto estiver com ela.-dis Kagome,tranquilamente.

-"Embora o poder do meu sangue na jóia pareça estar fraquejando ao longo do tempo!"-pensa ela.

Sesshoumaru se levanta e sai da sala.

-Mesmo assim...melhor que tome cuidado.Evite ficar sozinha em lugares escuros como...um certo calabouço!-disse ele,pouco antes de sair e fechar a porta,deixando a jovem sozinha.

Kagome fecha os olhos e suspira.

Nunca na vida estivera tão cansada e preocupada.Algo a perturbava,sentia falta de algo...falta de alguém.

Levantou-se poucos minutos depois de Sesshoumaru ter saido da sala.

Ajeitou o vestido.Este era verde escuro,quase negro e tinha detalhes em um branco crú e pequenas rosas vermelhas bordadas.

O cabelo negro e longo da jovem agora estava preso em uma trança com uma fita vermelha na ponta e a franja quase cobria os olhos da jovem.

Kagome saiu do aposento e passou a andar pelos enormes corredores do castelo,sem rumo nenhum.

Parou em frente as grandes escadarias que davam para as salas proibidas e ficou observando estas por alguns instantes.

-Vou falar com Inuyasha!-murmurou,subindo as escadas.

Entrou sem hesitar.Não tinha mais medo de ser morta por Inuyasha,afinal...se ele matasse a guardiã da sala,teria que encontrar outra.E além disso...ela sabia que ele jamais a mataria,pois a amava.

"Ele disse que me ama!Será que ama mesmo?Estou confusa!Maldito vampiro!O que é este sentimento?Amor?Não pode ser amor!Não é amor!Não quero que seja amor!"

(ka...essa frase foi dedicada a nossa confusão!XD explico melhor na nota)

A primeira sala estava vazia,entretanto estava iluminada pelas velas,que pareciam ter sido acendidas a pouco tempo.Inuyasha devia ter acabado de acendê-las e deve ter ido para uma das outras salas ao lado.

Optou pela porta central e entrou.

-Inuyasha?Você está aí?Inuya..-Kagome pára de chamar pelo vampiro quando este surge a sua frente,assustando-a.

Estavam próximos demais,mas Kagome logo tratou de se afastar.

-O que quer aqui Kagome?-pergunta ele.

A jovem abaixa a cabeça e deixa que a franja cubra os olhos.Uma lágrima rola pelo rosto da jovem e cai no chão.

Depois de alguns segundos a jovem levanta a cabeça e limpa a lágrima,voltando a olhá-lo seriamente.

-Preciso falar com você e tem que ser hoje!-diz ela.

O vampiro apenas passou a fitar a face da jovem.Ela estava linda naquele vestido e com aquela trança no cabelo,preso a uma fita vermelha.

A jovem notara os olhares do jovem vampiro sobre seu corpo e seu rosto e logo tratou de olhá-lo nos olhos,a fim de transmitir a mensagem sem que precisa-se de palavras.

"Pare de me olhar!"-os olhos dela diziam isso claramente ao vampiro,que agora passou a desviar a atenção para os olhos castanhos da jovem dama,incomodando-a mais ainda.

A troca de olhares fez Kagome corar.

Ao notar a cor que a face de Kagome tomara ao olhar diretamente nos olhos dela,Inuyasha deu um sorriso charmoso e se aproximou,parando exatamente ao lado dela.

Aproximou-se do ouvido da jovem,o que fez com que ela sentisse um estranho arrepio.

"Não pode ser amor!"-ela tentava pensar mas a voz do seu inconsciente dizia : "Você o ama!Se entregue!"

A jovem queria ignorar os sentimentos,mas sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo.

-Eu te amo!-Inuyasha sussurrou no ouvido dela,fazendo sentir um arrepio maior ainda.

-Eu...eu também!-a jovem balbuciou surpresa com a própria resposta vinda de sua boca.

Logo Inuyasha a beijou e os dois cairam na cama.

Era uma noite perfeita.Embora Kagome tenha aprendido que deveria fazer aquilo apenas depois do casamento,já não se importava mais com regras,afinal...o amava.

Não sabia por que, mas o amava.

Logo os dois continuaram a se beijar e Kagome tratou de fechar os olhos e deixar que tudo se passase,sem se importar com o futuro,apenas se importando em arpoveitar o momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome acordou pela manhã.Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos,sentiu-se aconchegada e extremamente confortável e feliz.

Ao abrir os olhos e encontrar a face angelical do vampiro dormindo ao seu lado,sorriu.

Um suspiro de sua parte fez o vampiro acordar lentamente,sorrindo para ela.

Ambos estavam felizes.

Levantaram-se e colocavam suas roupas.

Inuyasha conseguiu se trocar em poucos minutos enquanto que Kagome havia colocado apenas as roupas de baixo.

Um vento forte abriu a porta da enorme sacada.Kagome pôde sentir a energia maligna se aproximando aos poucos.

Tratou de colocar o vestido o mais rápido possível e conseguiu fazê-lo antes de Kikyou aparecer na sacada e entrar no quarto ao lado de Naraku.

Os cabelos negros de Kagome,agora soltos,voavam levemente com o vento que vinha de fora da sacada,agora aberta devido a grande ventania que a energia de Kikyou e Naraku causara.

-Este ato fora imperdoável!Jamais o perdoarei por isso Inuyasha!-Kikyou expressava grande ódio em suas palavras.

O vampiro apenas observava o discurso que Kikyou fazia sobre a noite que tivera com Kagome,enquanto que esta apenas olhava desafiadoramente para a vampira.

-Por que está me olhando assim?NÃO ME OLHE ASSIM SUA DESGRAÇADA!-Kikyou logo perdeu o auto-controle e começou a gritar com Kagome,que apenas mantinha o olhar desafiador sobre Kikyou.

Quando Kikyou estava prestes a se aproximar de Kagome para descontar grande parte da sua raiva,Naraku a impediu.

-Inuyasha...teremos um duelo amanhã para decidir tudo o que está acontecendo aqui!O que acha da idéia?-propõe Naraku,com um sorriso vitorioso.

Inuyasha não gostou da cara que Naraku estava olhando,ele estava confiante demais.

Para estar confiante como demonstrava estar,Inuyasha logo desconfiou que este estivesse tramando alguma armadilha no meio do duelo.

-Um duelo justo eu proponho!-responde Inuyasha.

Naraku sorri.

-Como quiser,Inuyasha!Um duelo justo e sem truques!Amanhã no final da tarde,em frente a floresta das Trevas...o que me diz?-responde Naraku,com um ar superior.

-Fechado!Amanhã no final da tarde...será a hora do seu enterro maldito!Agora desapareça da minha frente!-diz Inuyasha,expulsando arrogantemente o vampiro.

Kagome apenas observava a situação com o mesmo olhar.

Logo Naraku e Kikyou desapareceram do aposento.

O local,data e hora estavam marcados.

No dia seguinte,ao por do sol em frente a Floresta das Trevas seria a hora de começar o duelo.

Apenas um sairia vencedor.

Continua...

-0-0-0-0--0-0-0--0-0-0--0-0

**Oi gente!**

**Eu sei demorei bastante...mas eu realmente estive bastante ocupada estudando matematica! . **

**CREDO!ODEIO MAT!P**

**Bom...eu acho que consegui deixar esse cap bem longo em comparação aos outros!Ou será que teve algum maior?**

**Tenho a impressão que sim!**

**Olha...eu tentei trabalhar mais as idéias,mas ultimamente isso tem sido quase impossível já que eu to com a cabeça prontinha pra pifar de vez!u.ú**

**Hmmm..ka,eu sei q vc nem ta lendo a fic mas o dia q vc resolver ler todo...vc viu q tem uma frase parecida com a confusão q deu na nossa cabeça na semana passada?Sim...a Kagome ficou pensando quase que a mesma coisa que a gente!só q tem umas diferencinhas já que o inu num flou q ama duas!¬¬**

**Bom...e ao contrário de nós a Kag descobriu q ama ele...e nós descobrimos q ñ!Ela saiu d uma confusão e nós tb!XD**

**Se bem q ela ta metida em outra confusão neh!u.ú tadenha dela...eu judio d + da pobre da Kagome!Já fiz até a pobrezinha se matar tentando abrir uma porta e ainda por cima coloquei ela de nvo no calabouço do ql eu já esqueci o nº !XD E ainda por cima eu fiz ela desco...ops...parte secreta! x essa parte eu vou deixar no mistery pra vcs!hauhuahuahuhau!risada maléfica**

**Sesshy: Querida esposa...por acaso está flanu daquele segredinho q tenho com a Kag?**

**Eu: q segredinho?OO VC está me escondendo alguma coisa marido?**

**Sesshy: OO"""" NÃO NUNCA!Estou apenas perguntando se é isso...ele fla no meu ouvido**

**Eu: eh isso sim!hahahah...nem sua filha sabe!Eu ñ quis contar pra ela!**

**Inuyasha: Do q vcs estão flanu?**

**Eu: em coisa d marido e mulher ñ se mete a colher Inuyasha!ÒÓ nem tente descobrir nossos segredos!**

**Inu: OO """ como quiser cunhadinha!""**

**Bom...filhota desculpe mas a mommys ñ vai poder contar pq isso é mto emocionante!eh bem melhor vc descobrir na hora!**

**Sesshy: Sim!T amo filha!Ah...Parabéns pelo seu niver,que foi segunda feira,dia 17!Dpois eu penso no q te dar d presente...qm sabe eu ñ te ensino a usar uma das minhas espadas!u.ú**

**Eu: Espadas!Uia...q tal vc deixar a Tenseiga de herança pra ela querido?Eu acho q seria uma ótima idéia! Vc ensina ela a usar direitinho pq eu sou pior q vc pra utilizar espadas!**

**Sesshy: e então...o q acha filhota?Qr aprender a usar a espada?Eu te deixo a Tenseiga se vc quiser!**

**Eu: tah tah...dpois a gent resolve isso!Agora deixem-me responder as reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**Loba : **tah tah...vc ñ é nd rebelde!¬¬ é vc desapareceu mas já voltou neh?Ótimo!tava com saudades!Q bom q vc está gostando da minha fic filhota!Qm eu vou matar?Ah...isso ñ vai dar pra contar!tb t amo e ñ sou louca!Bjuss

**Kayra Hiyana: **Eu ñ me lembro d vc ter comentado!mas td bem!isso ñ vem ao caso!Obrigada pela review!Se está parecenu resumo...me desculpe,é que eu ando meio sem temp para escrever tudo muito detalhado e ultimamente eu to meio q deprê!ou melhor...to quase deprê,mas ñ chega a tanto!Estou tentando trabalhar mais as idéias como vc msma disse!Se vc quiser...eu gostaria q vc revisasse minha fic pra me ajudar nela!o q acha?Preciso d uma resposta rápida!Bjinhos e obrigada!Q bom q vc está gostanu e q me deu uns toques!Ah...as cenas românticas...vc acha q eu escrevo bem as cenas d romance? nunka me disseram isso!e...tem casais q eu tenho mais facilidade pra escrever as cenas de romance!Bjuss!

**MaryHimura: **ah...o simulado!Acho q eu ateh jah flei q acertei 19 d 30 questões !1 ateh q ñ foi tão ruim!mas poderia ter sido melhor!Q bom q vc gostou da Kag flanu sozinha no quarto se saber da existência da Sango e do Miroku lá!heheheh!q bom q nunka leu pq se ñ eu ia acabar sendo acusada d cópia!Ufa!Q bom q está gostando!Obrigada pela review!Bjuss

**Biba Evans :**Q bom q estã gostando da fic!Isso é realmente muito bom mesmo! Ah...vc gostou das cenas do Sesshy com a Rin!Q bom...acho q é um casal q consigo fazer bem as cenas d romance,se bem q eu acho q tenho mais criatividade com Inu/Kag!Thanks d nvo!Bjuss ah...e eu passo na sua fic qdo der tempo!Bjuss

**Jaque-chan : **Oi mana!To bem sim!Uma vidinha meia sem cor e sem emoção mas fora isso eu estou bem sim! Ai...até a essa altura eu já teria matad minha irmã se ela fizesse isso com o meu olho!Tah...posso mandar o Sesshy pra fazer o trabalho sujo no seu lugar!Ele dá um castigo pro teu mano! Q bom q vc tah amando minha fic,como vc msma disse!Sim...foi mto kawaii na hora q o Sesshy pediu a Rin em casamento!Bom...eu vou tentar fazer a Ayame ñ abusar do seu Kouga!Brincadera..eu ñ vou deixar ela encostar mais q uma mão nele!heheheh!Brigadaum pela review!Bjuss

**Algum Ser:** Nossa...minha fic está conquistando os leitores!Oo A ponto d me add nos favoritos e todo mais!Obrigada msmo!Pod dexar...parar eu ñ vou!Thanks d nvo!Bjuss

**Bellynha : **Rapida no gatilho!eh sim...terminei o resumo da fic interinha!Eu acho q já li sua One-Shot!Se ñ li pode deixar q eu leio! adoro suas fics mana!Q bom q gostou do cap!

É...a kag pagou moh mico na frente da Sango e Do Miroku!tem q tomar cuidado com essa hist d ficar flanu sozinha por aí sobre coisas particulares!Err...eu já liguei o rádio e começei a dançar no meu quarto e meu pai me pegou no flagra!putz vergonha!pior q flar sozinha! . 

Já parei com essa mania...agora...se eu quiser dançar q nem loca,eu abro a porta do armário e danço atrás dela pra ngm me ver!XD estou dizendo...sou loquinha!Bom...a gent se fla no msn!Bjuss!Thanks pela review!Vou continuar lendo sua fic !Bjuss

**Bom...axo q eh só neh gente?**

**Ah...qm quiser me add no msn q fique a vontade para fazer isso!Vou adorar!**

**Ei...ainda estou REVOLTADA com o mísero número d reviews q ando recebendo!Minha filhota,a Loba tem uma fic bem mais curta q a minha q por enquanto tem 3 caps e já tem 40 reviews pow!eu tenho uma fic com 11 caps bem maior q a dela e tenho soh 35!o q eh q significa isso!Se ñ gostaram flem logo!Ò.Ó**

**Bom...já avisei todo q eu tinha pra avisar!eu axo!Bjinhos a minha priminha q ia ler a fic !Bjuss pra vc Mayra!**

**E tb...vou ler as outras fic d todo mundo qdo der tempo!Bjuss gente vlw pelas reviews q apesar d poucas me deixam super feliz!**

**BJUSS**

**Mitsune Black Higurashi**

**-0-0—0-0-0-**


	12. Duelo

**Dança com Vampiros**

**Cap 12 – Duelo**

**Nota:**

**Oi gente!bom...eu gostaria de primeiramente agradecer as poucas reviews q recebo!Bom...mas eu pelo menos recebo reviews não é mesmo?¬¬ Queria me desculpar pela demora pra postar!Sim...pra mim duas semanas é demorar!XD é que eu sempre postava todo final de semana neh?Por isso eu estou achando que estou demorando!mas é q eu estou...trabalhando as idéias!Tenho q deixar essa fic perfeita em todos os sentidos!Perfeitinha!Sem nenhum erro!Com descrições longas,detalhadas e perfeitas!Por isso...se acostumem!Mas pelo menos vcs terão uma fic melhor!**

**Bjuss!espero q gostem desse cap!**

**Mitsune B. Higurashi**

**-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—**

A espera pelo duelo não durara muito tempo,na opinião de Inuyasha.

Logo a hora marcada chegara e todos já estavam no local,para observarem a luta,que com toda certeza,seria emocionante para muitos.

Naraku e Inuyasha tinham grandes habilidades para mostrar e eram espertos o bastante para não deixar que um usasse a especialidade do outro.

Lances de magia negra estavam inclusos no duelo.

No local,estavam boa parte dos vampiros do castelo.Kikyou também se encontrava no local,estava em frente a todos que esperavam o começo do duelo e carregava consigo seu arco e flecha.

A vampira trajava um longo vestido negro com flores brancas bordadas e com mangas longas,com um babado branco e detalhado.

Kikyou observava a cena com desgosto.Não fora este o combinado.

Apenas Naraku estaria tendo a sua vingança.Afinal...onde estava sua parte da vingança naquele duelo?

Para ela não tinha sentido algum Naraku estar duelando com Inuyasha.

Faltavam exatos 60 segundos para que o duelo começasse.

Cada segundo era aproveitado pelos dois vampiros,que se concentravam a cada passar dos segundos.

5,4,3,2,1...

E começou o duelo.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a atacar,sacando a Tesaiga e indo para cima de Naraku,que sacou sua espada e esperou pelo golpe.

O forte golpe não atinge o inimigo,devido a uma forte barreira,que Kikyou fizera com seu arco.

O campo de energia formado pelo arco da vampira protegia tanto a ela quanto a Naraku.Nenhum golpe poderia atingi-los naquele momento.

Todos ali presentes,menos Inuyasha,observavam a cena abismados.

-Este duelo não tem sentido.Poderão duelar quando eu tiver parte na vingança!-diz Kikyou,não demonstrando nenhuma emoção em interromper aquele duelo.

Naraku cerrou os punhos.O ódio pela vampira agora lhe dominava.

-O que pensa estar fazendo sua maldita?Este duelo é entre mim e Inuyasha e de mais ninguém!Não tens permissão para interromper-nos!-a voz do vampiro expressava seu ódio por ter sido interrompido e os olhos brilhavam como o fogo,tomados pelo sentimento de raiva.

Kikyou nada respondeu,apenas deu um sorriso irônico voltou-se para o vampiro,olhando para este de modo desafiador.

-Quando eu tiver minha parte no trato...poderá duelar o quanto quiser!-respondeu,por fim.

-Então cumpra sua vingança!Mate-o agora!-disse o vampiro,em tom de voz alto e superior.

A vampira virou-se novamente para a direção de Inuyasha,dessa vez mirando uma flecha em Inuyasha.

"Não acredito que submeteu-se as ordens desse maldito!Kikyou...se eu tiver que mata-la,não hesitarei em faze-lo!"-pensa Inuyasha.

Os vampiros ali presentes,inclusive Sesshoumaru,observavam a cena sem falar nada,nem ao menos comentar sobre o atrevimento de Kikyou.

Todos,com a exceção de Sesshoumaru,estavam surpresos com tal cena.

-Onde está sua bela dama Inuyasha?Fugiu sem ao menos despedir-se!-pergunta Kikyou,em tom altamente provocativo.

Inuyasha sorriu diante a pergunta da vampira,o que a fez sentir mais ódio.O jovem vampiro não se importava com as provocações de Kikyou.Sabia que Kagome não o abandonaria sem ao menos dizer Adeus.

-Maldito!Seu malditooooo!-Kikyou gritou.

Kikyou atirou a flecha.

O som da flecha vindo na direção de Inuyasha se misturou com o som de outra flecha que viera de trás do vampiro.

As duas flechas,ambas com grande poder espiritual,se chocaram e se reduziram a pó.

O vampiro se vira para ver quem fora o responsável por atirar a segunda flecha contra a de Kikyou,a flecha que certamente lhe salvara.

Kagome vinha andando sem pressa em direção ao local,em suas mãos,segurava um arco e flecha,apontando uma outra flecha para a direção de Kikyou e Naraku.

O vestido azul claro da jovem definia bem suas curvas e possuía um leve decote.Era um vestido de mangas curtas e estas tinham como detalhe,um bordado rosa bebê.

Os olhos castanhos da jovem dama faiscavam de raiva.Sua expressão era de nojo ao ver Kikyou e Naraku.O olhar sério e enojado demonstravam que ela nada temia naquele momento.

O vento balançava as melenas negras da jovem,que estavam soltas.

Todos ali,observavam a cena,agora mais impressionados que nunca.

Jamais desconfiariam que a jovem sabia usar algum tipo de arma e muito menos que atiraria contra Kikyou ou Naraku.

Todos comentavam em voz baixa e se perguntavam onde a jovem de aparência frágil aprendera a usar um arco e flechas.

Sesshoumaru,parecia nada impressionado.Não só aparentava como sabia muito mais sobre Kagome do que os outros ali presentes.

Kagome pára ao lado de Inuyasha,ainda apontando a flecha para os dois vampiros a frente.

Inuyasha,ainda empunhava a Tesaiga,mas o seu olhar não estava voltado para os inimigos a frente e sim para a jovem com quem passara a noite.

Estava uma criatura tão pura e de aparência tão frágil podia surpreende-lo tanto?

Era realmente inexplicável.

Kagome,uma jovem que nada aparentava saber da vida,agora segurava um arco e flechas e demonstrava em seu olhar o ódio e o nojo que sentia por Kikyou e Naraku.Se tornara guardiã e passara a noite com Inuyasha.Isso era realmente surpreendente.

-Maldita!O que ainda faz aqui?Você agora é livre não é?-pergunta Kikyou.

Kagome sorriu e deu dois passos a frente.

-Livre?Eu poderia dizer que sim se meu coração não estivesse acorrentado a esse vampiro!-responde,olhando de esguelha para Inuyasha,que guarda a Tesaiga e sorri.

-Feh!Acabe logo com essa brincadeira de criança Kagome...vamos lutar pra valer!-diz o vampiro,se mostrando confiante.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu convencida.

-A guerra vai eclodir quando menos esperarem!Teremos nossa vingança...mais cedo ou mais tarde!uhuhuhuhuhuh!-diz Naraku,rindo maliciosamente.

Uma fumaça de miasma se formou em volta de Naraku e Kikyou.

Kagome notara que os dois fugiriam e atirou a flecha,entretanto,não conseguiu acerta-los a tempo.

Os dois vampiros fugiram e Kagome abaixou o arco,olhando para o céu e em seguida para Inuyasha.

-Desculpe não ter lhe contado!Achei que não seria necessário.-diz Kagome,sorrindo ternamente para o vampiro,que lhe retribui com outro sorriso.

-0-0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-

Kagura,que andava pelos corredores,parecia preocupada.

Esta trajava um vestido vinho escuro que possuía um decote em V e tinha detalhes em preto e branco.

Os cabelos da vampira estavam presos a um coque,enfeitado por duas penas presas ao lado deste.

O batom vermelho nos lábios e o lápis preto passado nos olhos destacavam sua face e a deixavam mais bonita do que nunca,embora sua expressão de preocupação não colaborasse para isso.

(hj me deu a loca e me veio a inspiração!to até descrevendo os detalhes das roupas!¬¬)

A vampira olha para a porta do aposento de Kikyou e resolve abri-la.Os pertences da vampira aliada de Naraku haviam sumido por completo.As roupas,os papéis...todo e qualquer vestígio de Kikyou.

Kagura surpreendeu-se e passou a examinar o quarto minuciosamente,esperando encontrar algo que talvez pudesse lhe ajudar de alguma forma ou até mesmo,ajudar Kagome.

Depois de horas procurando...nada foi encontrado e a vampira saiu do quarto.

Logo que saíra e fechara a porta,Bankotsu aparece.

O vampiro lhe dá um beijo,cujo esta,surpresa com a aparição repentina do noivo,não correspondeu,deixando-o preocupado.

-Ei...o que está acontecendo?-pergunta ele.

A vampira demorou a responder,recebendo olhares confusos vindos de Bankotsu,que esperava uma resposta.

-Nada,não houve nada!Apenas assustou-me!-respondeu por fim.

Bankotsu arqueia uma sobrancelha.O comportamento da noiva estava realmente muito estranho ultimamente.

-Preciso conversar com você!Faça o que tem de fazer e vá aos meus aposentos da ala sul!-pediu ele,se retirando e deixando a vampira pensativa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

O lado de fora estava frio e ventava.

A neve estaria para cair dali três semanas ou menos e por tal razão,todos foram ajudar nos preparativos da Festa do Sangue,que só se iniciaria quando a neve caísse.

Encostado em uma pilastra,entre tantas que haviam,Bankotsu pensava no comportamento estranho de sua noiva,Kagura.

Seus olhos,com a atenção antes virada para o nada são atraídos para seu lado esquerdo,de onde ele tinha certeza estar escutando um som típico de cavalos galopando.

Bankotsu tinha certeza,eram dois cavalos e vinha da direção da cidade.

"Ayame!Mas...quem será que a acompanha em outro cavalo?"-pensa Bankotsu,levantando-se e esperando Ayame se aproximar.

Logo pode-se ver Ayame aproximar-se com Kouga a seu lado,os dois galopando.

Em poucos minutos Ayame e Kouga chegaram.

A vampira desceu do cavalo e parou bem a frente de Bankotsu,que sorriu ao ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos da jovem.

-Seja bem vinda,Ayame e...-o vampiro olhara para Kouga,esperando saber seu nome.

Ayame logo fez questão de apresentar Kouga e Bankotsu.

-Ah,sim...este é Kouga!E Kouga...este é Bankotsu!-disse a vampira.

Depois de uma pequena conversa,entraram.

Ayame levara Kouga para conhecer Kagome e Sango e esta tinha certeza de que as amigas gostariam muito de conhece-lo.

Ayame trajava um vestido branco com detalhes em preto e vermelho e pequenas flores roxas,estas tinham o mesmo nome que ela.

(igual aquela flor q ela tem no cabelo gente!acho q vcs lembram ainda!¬¬)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagura permanecia em seu quarto,pensando.

Kagura,trajava o mesmo vestido vermelho,só que agora,tinha os cabelos soltos e estes iam até o meio de suas costas.

"Ele está desconfiado!Pediu-me para encontra-lo em sua sala na Ala Sul!Devo ir?"

Os olhos vermelhos misturados em um tom de rosa de Kagura mostravam preocupação e um pouco de surpresa.

A face da vampira ficou pálida repentinamente e seus lábios ameaçavam tremer descontroladamente,mas a vampira conseguiu se controlar.

Permanecia em frente a porta,com a mão na maçaneta,pronta para abrir esta e sair,em direção a Ala Sul.

Abriu a porta,mas ao pensar mais um pouco,fechou-a e escorou-se nesta,até ficar sentada no chão e encostada na porta.

"O que pode ser?Ele não pode ter descoberto!Naraku irá matar-me!Não!Não!Não!Isso não pode acontecer!"-pensava a vampira,enquanto tentava controlar as emoções.

-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-

Depois de certo tempo esperando a vampira em seus aposentos,Bankotsu pode perceber quando esta abriu a porta e entrou no aposento silenciosamente.

Kagura caminhou até uma poltrona a frente da qual Bankotsu estava sentado,lhe esperando,e sentou-se a frente dele.

Ambos estavam sérios demais para uma possível brincadeira.

-O que quer?-perguntou ela,sua voz demonstrando a preocupação e o nervosismo.

Bankotsu fechou os olhos,abrindo-os novamente após um suspiro.

-Há algum tempo atrás...fora pega espionando Naraku e Kikyou não é mesmo?-disse o vampiro,mais sério que nunca.

Um gota de suor rolou pelo rosto de Kagura e os olhos da vampira estavam arregalados,mostrando um claro sinal de surpresa misturado ao nervosismo que sentia.

Como ele sabia?

Agora já não conseguia mais controlar,seus lábios tremiam e suas mãos também.

-E-eu...s-sim!Eu os peguei tramando algo contra...-a vampira interrompeu a si mesma quando lembrou-se que nada poderia falar,do contrário morreria nas mãos de Naraku.

-Tramavam contra Kagome e Inuyasha,pretendiam mata-los!Sango viu tudo!Contou-me que Naraku lhe ameaçou com algum feitiço...do qual ela não tem conhecimento!-completa Bankotsu,deixando Kagura impressionada.

Kagura começou a lembrar-se de Naraku lhe tirando o coração do peito e apertando-o nas mãos,fazendo-a cair e gemer de dor.

_-0-0-0-Flash Back-0-0-0-0-0_

"_Executá-la é a única maneira,Naraku.Se precisar...o farei com as próprias mãos!"-dizia Kikyou,demonstrando um ódio incontrolável._

_"Kagome!Ela está falando daquela garota!Executá-la?Ela quer executá-la!"_

_Uma gota de suor foi perceptível para Kagura,quando percebeu Naraku olhar de esguelha para a porta e sorrir maliciosamente._

_Kikyou olhou para o rosto de Naraku e logo em seguida diretamente para a fresta da porta._

_A cada passo que Naraku dava mais próximo da porta,o coração de Kagura se apertava mais e suava cada vez mais frio._

_Deu um passo para trás enquanto que Naraku dava mais um para frente,se aproximando cada vez mais da grande porta por qual ela espionava._

_O vampiro abriu a porta e sorriu mais ainda ao ver que quando a vampira fora dar mais um passo para trás,caíra no chão._

"_Ora, ora...o que temos aqui?Um coelhinho assustado!huhuhuhu!-a perversa risada do vampiro cortava o silêncio que ainda dominava o local.-É muito feio espionar a conversa dos outros,Kagura!"_

_As tochas presas nas paredes,que iluminavam aquele corredor se apagaram e uma bola de energia roxa apareceu na mão de Naraku,levantada no ar._

_Kikyou apenas observava a cena._

_-Ahhhh...-Kagura gemia de dor._

_Sentia algo sendo tirado de seu corpo.Não sentia a morte mais próxima mas sim uma dor insuportável em seu peito._

_Logo apareceu nas mãos de Naraku o coração de Kagura._

_Utilizando de sua poderosa magia negra,Naraku roubara o coração de Kagura._

_Esta permanecia sentada no chão,apoiada sobre as mãos,ofegando e com a voz rouca._

_Naraku estendeu a mão a frente do corpo,com o coração de Kagura em mãos.Apertou este fortemente entre a mão direita e pôde ver Kagura cair no chão e gritar de dor._

_-Não se esqueça que seu coração agora está em minhas mãos.Posso matar-te quando quiser.Se não disser nada a ninguém...lhe pouparei a vida!-diz Naraku._

_-Maldito!-diz Kagura com a voz rouca e fraca._

_-0-0-0-0-Fim do Flash Back -0-0-0-0_

-Aquele maldito!Me roubou o coração...agora ele pode matar-me a qualquer momento!Não posso contar-lhe nada!Me desculpe!-a vampira começou a derramar lágrimas de desespero e foi amparada nos braços do vampiro,que agora lhe consolava.

Kagura estava presa as mãos de Naraku enquanto este possuísse seu coração.

Algum tempo depois,a vampira parou de chorar e se acalmou.

-O seu leque...ainda o tem?-pergunta Bankotsu,depois de um tempo consolando Kagura.

A vampira se desvencilhou dele e afirmou com a cabeça que sim.

Kagura levou as duas mãos a frente do peito e fechou os olhos,concentrando energia.

Um vento forte tomou conta do aposento,fazendo os papéis de cima da escrivaninha voarem para todos os cantos da sala.

Entre as mãos de Kagura,um leque começou a aparecer,rodeado pelo vento,misturado com a energia de Kagura.

Quando a vampira abriu os olhos o leque estava em suas mãos e o vento parara.

-Ótimo!-diz Bankotsu,dando uma pausa.-Permaneça com ele para se proteger de subordinados de Kikyou ou Naraku.Se lhe atacarem...mate sem piedade!-o vampiro afirmou,sério,se retirando do aposento.

Kagura apenas concordou e observou Bankotsu sair do aposento.

Olhou para o leque em suas mãos.Não o usava a anos.

O leque estava bem conservado,apesar de já ter muitos anos de uso.

"Estou presa a Naraku e seus planos malignos!Não posso fugir sozinha!"-pensou.

Uma leve brisa tomou conta do local,fazendo os cabelos ainda soltos da vampira,balançarem.

"Livre como vento!É o que quero pra mim agora!"

-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-O que quer comigo Bankotsu?-pergunta Inuyasha,sentado em frente a lareira,acesa enquanto analisava alguns papéis em suas mãos.

A sala escura,iluminada apenas pelas velas e pela luz da lareira era o local onde Bankotsu conversava com Inuyasha.

Bankotsu,alguns passos atrás da poltrona de Inuyasha,toma fôlego e começa então a falar.

-Kikyou e Naraku são muito perigosos.Eles tem subordinados espalhados por aí e estes oferecem riscos para as vítimas dos dois...-o vampiro foi interrompido por Inuyasha.

-Kagome...eles a querem morta para que tenham em mãos a Jóia de Quatro Almas!-afirma Inuyasha,levantando-se da poltrona e olhando diretamente para Bankotsu.

-Suponho que já tenha entendido o que vim lhe pedir!-diz Bankotsu.

Inuyasha fecha os olhos e sorri.

-Sim!Tem a permissão para carregar consigo sua Banriu e o restante de suas armas!Avise o restante da elite que devem se manter atentos a qualquer elemento suspeito e se preciso...matá-los!-afirma Inuyasha,abrindo novamente os olhos,estes brilhavam com a luz do fogo da lareira e das velas da sala.

Bankotsu sorri e sai da sala,deixando Inuyasha novamente a analisar sozinho os papéis em sua mão.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bankotsu se dirigiu diretamente ao quarto que pertencia a Kagome,pois era lá que estavam Sango,Ayame e Kouga também.

Bateu na porta e esta foi atendida por Sango.

-Kagura não está aqui...-a vampira foi interrompida neste exato momento.

-Não procuro por ela.Inuyasha ordenou que os vampiros da elite carregassem suas armas e ficassem atentos a qualquer elemento suspeito e se necessário...executá-los!-as palavras ditas por Bankotsu pareceram não impressionar a Sango nem aos outros no quarto.

Kagome sabia que seria necessário.Ayame,que já sabia de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos tempos em que estivera fora...também não pareceu surpresa com a novidade.

Sango sorriu.Para ela não tinha nada mais emocionante que carregar consigo novamente suas armas e ter liberdade para executar a qualquer membro suspeito.

-Ora...poderemos derramar sangue antes da festa!Interessante!-diz Sango,com um leve sorriso travesso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando.

-Não se empolgue demais!Isso pode resultar em uma guerra muito mais sangrenta!Embora...sejamos vampiros sanguinários,não devemos criar estes tipos de confrontos!-Bankotsu censurou o entusiasmo de Sango.

-Muito bem...avise o restante da elite!Ficaremos atentos a qualquer..."elemento suspeito" !-e riu,fechando a porta na cara do vampiro,que nada fez além de praguejar mentalmente e ir avisar os outros.

Sango se jogou na cama onde Kagome e Ayame estavam sentadas.

-De volta a vida!Não luto com ninguém a anos!Aiiiiiii...que sensação boa vai ser a de matar novamente!-disse a vampira,lembrando-se dos velhos tempos.

Ayame olhou feio para Sango,não gostava de matar.

-Não pense que terá liberdade o bastante para sair por aí matando qualquer um,Sango!-censura Ayame.

Sango abriu a boca para responder.

-Não se esqueça que...-Sango começou.-Sango nunca mata qualquer um e sim um adversário que valha a pena!-Ayame proferiu as mesmas palavras juntamente com Sango.

-Isso mesmo!Não matarei um qualquer!-afirma a vampira,discutindo com Ayame.

Kagome ignorou a discussão e passou a observar a gaveta onde guardava a Jóia.

Podia ver o brilho e sentir a energia da jóia.Estava cada vez mais fraca.Seu sangue derramado na jóia estava se dispersando e desaparecendo aos poucos.

"Está muito fraca!Já não sei mais se posso contar com sua proteção!"-pensa Kagome.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lá fora o vento estava frio,anunciando a chegada próxima da neve,que cairia provavelmente em duas semanas ou três.

Uma flecha fincou-se em uma árvore,marcada por um ponto vermelho.

A mira havia sido certeira,acertara em cheio o ponto marcado na árvore.

Kagome abaixa o arco em suas mãos.

Trajava um vestido cor de vinho que era fechado até os pescoço e possuía mangas longas,com babados brancos e detalhados.

Estava a aproximadamente 8 metros longe da árvore onde marcara o ponto vermelho e mesmo assim,conseguira acertar em cheio.

Apesar de muito tempo sem usar o arco e flechas,ainda era muito habilidosa.Não como antigamente,claro...afinal,não treinava tão frequentemente como antes,mas agora,tinha mais experiência.

Andou tranquilamente até a arvore marcada como alvo e retirou de lá a flecha e guardou-a novamente.Não poderia treinar sem flechas...e estas,já estavam acabando.

Suspirou longamente,mostrando cansaço.

-Acho que agora vou conseguir dormir!-murmurou para si mesma.

Tentara dormir mas não conseguira,então,sua única opção foi treinar um pouco.

Agora que já treinara e estava cansada,provavelmente conseguiria dormir.

Sentiu uma presença atrás de si.Sorriu ao perceber que esta não lhe era estranha.

-Precisamos acertar algumas coisas...srtª. Higurashi Kagome!-a vos do vampiro confirmara que não era nenhum inimigo.

-Como quiser...Sesshoumaru!-disse sorrindo,virando-se de frente para o vampiro,que lhe retribui com outro sorriso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Na sala cujo Kagome tinha as chaves e era guardiã,Sesshoumaru e a jovem conversavam e traçavam planos em relação a liberdade de Rin.

-Acha que pode?-pergunta Sesshoumaru,depois de algumas horas explicando seus planos,que mais pareciam prepara-los para uma guerra.

Kagome sorriu travessa,sentada em uma poltrona em frente a outra que Sesshoumaru estava sentado,ambas em frente a uma gigantesca lareira,agora acesa,que iluminava a sala por completo,sem a ajuda de velas.

-Não me custa nada tentar!Mas ainda preciso treinar mais...e aperfeiçoar aquilo que deixei para trás por anos!-respondeu por fim.

-Teremos tempo suficiente,em minha opinião!-comentou o vampiro.

Estavam combinados,precisariam de pouco tempo e muito treino.

A liberdade de Rin estaria muito próxima,se os planos traçados por Sesshoumaru e Kagome dessem certo.

Continua...

-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0

**Oi povo!E ai?Gostaram?Ficou muito pequeno?Grande?Razoável?**

**Eu achei pequeno...vcs eu já não sei!¬¬**

**Bom...o cap 13 vai demorar a sair pq eu estou atolada de trabalhos e provas e ainda por cima tem o simulado!u.ú**

**Espero que entendam...**

**Agora,vou direto as respostas das reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**Loba: **Pow...inveja?Ah,nem está tão boa quanto as suas fics!Sua mammys aqui ainda precisa aprender a escrever melhor!MUITO melhor!Ah...q bom q vc gostou da homenagem!

Escapar?Qm disse q vou escapar?¬¬

O segredo q tenho com o seu pai é sobre aqueles que vou matar!Ele sabe quem eu vou matar e sabe também umas coisitas que eu vou fazer com a Kagome!heheheheh!DIREITOS?

HAHAHAHAH!NEM PENSAR!Não conto!Espere!É muit mais emocionante vc descobrir na hora!

Que raio de história é essa de que se você não tivesse escolhido ser minha filha eu não teria casado com o Sesshy?Ele já era meu muito antes disso!Ò.Ó Ah...sim,vpcê é linda maravilhosa,gentil e bla bla bla...mas só quando vc quer!Mas fazer o q neh?Ngm é perfeito!Só o seu pai!

Ui...eu tenho q te contar umas coisitas,mas não é sobre a fic...são outras coisitas!heheheh!

Tb ti amo filhota!MUITÃO!apesar d as vezes você não me obedecer como deveria...¬¬

**Jaque-chan :** Mana!To bem sim!Gostou do duelo?Eu espero q sim! Pow...depois vc me conta akilo direitinho com mais detalhes!E...thanks pela review!Love you mana!Bjoss!Ah...sua carta...err...sabe...eu só to esperando o envelope!1XDDDD

**Etsuko Kaye:** Ai...q bom q vc gostou!Obrigada pela review!É bom saber q vc gostou!Ah...desculpa se demorei!é que eu to atolada de coisa pra fazer na escola!Sorry!Vou tentar escrever o 13 mais rápido...mas acho q ñ vai dar ñ!Sorry again!Obrigada d nvo!Bjuss pra vc tb!Continue lendo...

**MaryHimura: **Me superei?Serio?Pow...eu achei ele tão ruim!Mas tudo bem né!E ai?gostou desse cap?Espero q sim!Q bom q vc tah gostando da minha fic!Ainda to tentando pensar em um nome viu!Infelizmente não me passou nada pela cabeça!Vou pedir um Help pra Ângela!Ela é boa com idéias! O q achou do duelo?Calma...ainda tem mais!Ops...vou falar d !Bjuss

**Bellynha : **Manenha!Vc anda sumida!TT Eh eu sei...vc deve andar muito ocupada!Agora quem está sou eu!XDDD

Noss...eskeceu no ônibus?Conseguiu pegar d volta?OO

Ah...q bomq vc gostou do cap! Eh...vamos lá cunhada!Num eskece q vc também é minha cunhadenha do core viu?Não...a cena que eu te mandei desenhada é um outro duelo!Esse aqui foi só pra enrolar mesmo!XDDD

To loquinha pra flar com vc em uma conversa conjunta com a minha filhota e as outras manenhas!¬

Saudades dos bons tempos!TT

Ah...logo logo a gente mata essa saudade!Bjuss!T amo!

**Bom...e eh só!BJUSS GENTE!**

**AMO VCS!E QUERO REVIEWS!REVIEWS!MUITAS REVIEWS!**

**Mitsune B. Higurashi**


	13. Treinamento e Planos

**Dança Com Vampiros**

**Cap 13**

**-Treinamento e planos**

**Nota:**

**Oi gente!Esse cap vai sair meio corrido pq eu estou sem tempo para fazer e eu não queria fazer vcs esperarem mais!Então...podem criticar a vontade!Eu sei q este sim estah uma porcaria!Espero,msmo assim...q gostem!Bjus**

**-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0**

**Cap 13 – Treinamento e planos**

Ouvir os planos traçados pelo vampiro meio irmão de Inuyasha,na opinião de Kagome,não fora perda de tempo.

Sesshoumaru era minimalista,frio e calculista...seu plano era perfeito para libertar Rin e acabar com Naraku,Kikyou e seus aliados em apenas uma batalha.

Entretanto,havia muitas coisas a fazer.Todos ali não estavam preparados para uma batalha de tal nível,já que suas habilidades foram deixadas de lado por anos e anos.

Um plano,tão perfeitamente traçado,teria de ser perfeitamente executado.Mas para isso...precisariam de treino,muito treino.

Sesshoumaru,pediu que em sigilo,Kagome pedisse que os vampiros confiáveis começassem a treinar secretamente.

"Confiáveis.Bem...nessa lista estão Sango,Ayame,Miroku,Bankotsu,Kagura,Kouga...são muito poucos.Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém!Inuyasha...ele deve saber!" – os pensamentos de Kagome estavam centrados em avisar os vampiros,sem que nenhum aliado dos inimigos pudessem perceber.

(acho q não me esqueci de ninguém neh?se esqueci...desculpe!¬¬)

A jovem dama,trajava o mesmo vestido cor de vinho que era fechado até os pescoço e possuía mangas longas,com babados brancos e detalhados.

Kagome muda de rumo,indo diretamente para seu quarto.Desistindo de ir falar com Sango naquele momento.

Entrou e fechou a porta,logo em seguida jogou-se na cama,cansada e suspirou,fechando os olhos.

"O que vai acontecer comigo quando isso tudo acabar?Será que tudo vai dar certo?Se não der...o que vai me acontecer?Vou...morrer!"-pensou,preocupada,abrindo os olhos lentamente e sentando-se na cama,fitando o chão.

Olhou para sua mão.Viu um filete de sangue,talvez um corte provocado durante o treino.

A janela aberta deixava o vento frio entrar no quarto e balançava as longas e escuras cortinas.

O quarto,se tornava sombrio,iluminado apenas pela lua e as estrelas e um castiçal.

Os olhos de Kagome não conseguiam se desviar do sangue em seu dedo indicador.Por que justamente quando pensara na morte vira que havia sangue em sua mão?

A Jóia vibrou fortemente,causando um arrepio em Kagome.

A gota de sangue atingiu o chão e o vento no quarto tornou-se mais gelado.

-Um sinal!É um sinal!Alguém...alguém vai morrer!Será eu?Oh...n-não pode...ser!-exclamava assustada,temendo o que viria pela frente.

Afastou tais pensamentos da cabeça quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

-Entre!-disse.

Ayame entra no quarto,sorridente.

-Kagome...o jantar está pronto!Vamos?-chamou a vampira.

Kagome sorriu e levantou-se calmamente.

-Claro,vamos indo!-respondeu,saindo com a vampira do quarto.

No caminho,Kagome fez um sinal para Ayame parar de andar e olhou para todos os lados,tentando sentir se havia alguma presença naquele local.

Nenhuma presença foi detectada.

-Ayame...Temos um plano!Quero que avise a elite por mim.Por favor...faça isso em sigilo e peça que se reúnam todos na primeira porta do primeiro andar!-murmurou,para que ninguém ouvisse.

Ayame concordou e continuaram andando.

No jantar,Ayame discretamente falou com os vampiros da elite e pediu que estes se reunissem no local marcado a meia noite.

Conforme o combinado,todos apareceram.

Sesshoumaru e Kagome se encarregaram de explicar o plano e marcar dias para os treinos.

Em pouco todos começaram seus treinos.

-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Osso Voador!-a voz de Sango ecoou pelo local e pode-se escutar árvores caindo.

A arma da vampira voltara para sua mão em poucos minutos,derrubando em poucos segundos cinco árvores de uma vez.

Sango não trajava um de seus vestidos e sim,sua roupa de exterminadora,constituída também por uma armadura e carregava junto,uma espada na cintura.

-Muito bem Sango!Vejo que aperfeiçoou suas habilidades a tanto tempo deixadas para trás.Está melhor do que a muitos anos.-elogiou Bankotsu,apoiando sua Banriu no ombro.

A vampira sorriu.

-Só vou saber se melhorei quando treinar com um alvo móvel e rápido.Lembre-se que árvores não se mexem!-diz a vampira.

Bankotsu sorri e aponta sua arma para Sango,lançando-lhe um olhar desafiador e confiante.

Sango não precisara dizer nada,pôs-se em posição de batalha,pronta para o treino.

-Isso vai ser mais que um simples treino...já lhe dou o aviso.Não terei piedade!Se mostrar-se frágil a qualquer momento,mesmo que seja uma fração de segundo...eu vou te matar!-disse o vampiro,mostrando-se sério e concentrado.

Sango sorriu.

-Lhe digo o mesmo!Mas...eu sugiro que o golpe seja apenas para desarmar,não queremos nos matar aqui!Se perdermos a vida...não poderemos ajudar na batalha!-sugeriu a vampira.

-Muito bem!Apenas desarmaremos um ao outro!Quem conseguir...vence!-concordou.

Sango sorriu confiante e deu o primeiro golpe,começando a batalha.

Do outro lado,Sesshoumaru ensinava Kagome alguns truques,enquanto que os outros treinavam em grupo,aperfeiçoando a cada dia suas habilidades.

Em pouco tempo alcançaram seus objetivos e puseram-se a descansar um pouco e preparar-se mentalmente para a batalha final.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0

Naraku permanecia sentado em frente a lareira,em sua mansão localizada em meio a Floresta das Trevas.

Observava o fogo com atenção,pensando em um plano que pudesse de uma só vez aniquilar Inuyasha e seus aliados.

Mas mesmo sem Inuyasha para atrapalhar...Naraku ainda não poderia tocar na Jóia.

Cerrou os dentes,com ódio de tal fato.Não havia como pegar a Jóia,já que apenas Kagome podia toca-la.

Kikyou interrompe os pensamentos de Naraku aproximando-se e sentando-se no sofá localizado também perto da lareira.

-Já tenho um plano!Nós vamos atacar...e eu quero que mate a garota!-diz Kikyou.

-Não podemos mata-la!-responde o vampiro.

Kikyou muda do semblante despreocupado para um sério.

-Se não que sujar as mãos...eu mesma a matarei!Terei imenso prazer em tirar-lhe a vida!-diz a vampira.

-Já disse que não deve mata-la!Precisamos dela para pegar a Jóia!-o vampiro respondeu em tom de voz alto.

Kikyou permaneceu quieta por alguns segundos.

Vou deixar a garota por sua conta.-suspira.-Mas depois que tiver a Jóia em mãos...deixe-me mata-la!-e saiu.

Naraku apenas sorriu maliciosamente,imaginado Kagome morrendo a sua frente,sendo atingida por uma flecha de Kikyou.

-Muahahauhauhauh...

-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0

O dia da Festa do Sangue parecia cada vez mais próximo.O vento se tornava mais gelado a cada dia e o céu se tornava cinza.

Já era noite,a Lua já não aparecia,sendo coberta pelas nuvens,que invadiam o céu inteiro.

Uma flecha fincou-se em uma árvore,mas não acertara o alvo marcado.

Já estava cansada,treinara durante muito tempo,sozinha,no meio da noite.

O alvo,muito longe,apesar de tudo já tinha conseguido acerta-lo algumas vezes,mas na maior parte das tentativas,falhara.

Longe demais para sua vista,pensava.

Mas o que lhe impedia de enxergar melhor era a noite escura e sombria,e além disso...já estava muito cansada,tornando ainda mais difícil enxergar.

Mirou outra fixamente para o alvo,mas já não conseguia enxerga-lo perfeitamente como antes.

Uma mão parou em cima da mão que Kagome segurava o arco.

A jovem soltou a flecha,mas desconcentrando-se e acertando mais para baixo do alvo marcado na árvore.Não acertara novamente.

-Sua posição está errada!Você tem que segurar com mais força...-ficou por trás da jovem,segurando o arco em sua mão e uma flecha,com a jovem em meio a seus braços.

-Inuyasha!Mas...o que você...-ficou sem palavras,apenas prestando atenção na pequena aula que o vampiro lhe dava.

-Consegue ver para onde estou mirando?-perguntou.

A jovem observou minuciosamente e arregalou os olhos ao ver que o vampiro mirava para um alvo mais longe,marcado por um ponto branco na árvore.

"Está a 4 metros mais longe que o alvo marcado por mim!É quase impossível acertar a essa distância!"-pensou a jovem,duvidando que o vampiro pudesse conseguir acertar.

-Sim...consigo ver,mas...-não terminou de falar.

O vampiro soltou a flecha,e esta em questão de segundos acertou o alvo para onde mirara,deixando a jovem impressionada.

Estava boquiaberta,pensando se era sua imaginação ou não.

-Agora tente você!-e deu o arco e flechas para ela.

-Sim!-respondeu com determinação.

Mirou,mas não conseguia ver direito ainda.

Inuyasha voltou a colocá-la em meio a seus braços,mas desta vez,sem pegar o arco de suas mãos.

Murmurou no ouvido da jovem como ela tinha que fazer e mantinha seu rosto quase colado no dela,fazendo a corar.

Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe e não pode deixar de virar-se para o lado e olhar para os orbes dourados do vampiro.

Uma pequena troca de olhares e enfim a troca de um delicioso beijo,que fizera a jovem largar o arco e flechas no chão e abraçar a vampiro,puxando-o para si.

Separaram-se em busca de fôlego.

Inuyasha abraçava Kagome pela cintura e esta envolvia os braços em volta do pescoço do vampiro.

-Por muito tempo eu tentei te evitar,mas...chega a um ponto em que tudo é tão irresistível!Não dá mais pra esconder...eu te amo,Inuyasha!-admitiu enfim,para si mesma e para o vampiro,que sorria para a jovem,com tal declaração.

-Eu não queria acreditar neste sentimento,mas eu acabei admitindo!Eu também te amo.-disse.

Logo se abraçaram e ficaram ali,no vento frio,esquentando um ao outro,com o calor de seus corpos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Kagome...não quero adiar mais os planos para a libertação de Rin!-diz Sesshoumaru,olhando para o alvo marcado na mesma árvore,antes atingida por Inuyasha.

Kagome,que se mantinha em posição,soltou a flecha e esta atingiu o alvo marcado por Inuyasha,que já havia se retirado do local fazia algum tempo antes de Sesshoumaru aparecer.

-Eu realmente espero...que dê certo.-suspira e recolhe o arco e flechas,indo em direção a porta da frente.-Se quiser...pode ser hoje a noite!-disse,sendo seguida pelo vampiro.

Kagome entrou no castelo e fechou as portas,sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru.

-Os grilhões...a Rin é presa por grilhões.Eu já lhe expliquei que...-fora interrompido.

-Que são manipulados por magia negra e que isso dificulta bem as coisas.-completou.-Mas tentar domina-la com o poder espiritual de minhas flechas não vai me custar nada.-disse,olhando para o vampiro e logo subindo as escadas,deixando-o sozinho no grande hall de entrada.

"Estou deixando em suas mãos."-e se retirou,indo na direção oposta a da garota.

-0-0-0-0-0-0--------

Já estava em cima da hora marcada.

A jovem subiu em um dos cavalos,vestida debaixo de uma capa azul marinho e por debaixo deste,um vestido azul marinho com detalhes em branco e babados.

Carregava seu arco e flechas e ao seu lado estava Sesshoumaru,montado em um cavalo branco,e com ambas as espadas na cintura.

Se entreolharam...e concordaram com a cabeça,observando a Floresta das Trevas.Saíram galopando em grande velocidade.

Da janela Inuyasha pode ver seu irmão levando Kagome para a Floresta Negra.Olhava a cena com desgosto.

"Como ela se atreve a fugir com a ajuda do meu irmão!Kagome...eu acreditei em suas palavras...mas parece que você fingiu me amar!"-pensou,observando os dois entrarem na Floresta.

A negra e fria Floresta das Trevas provocava arrepios em Kagome,mas esta não se intimidou e continuou a cavalgar ao lado do vampiro.

Logo pode sentir a energia que a barreira do castelo de Naraku emanava.

"É realmente muito forte.Não sei se posso passar pela barreira e permanecer dentro desta durante muito tempo...Droga!"-praguejou mentalmente.

Mais um pouco e chegaram em frente aos portões.

-Pode ultrapassar?-pergunta Sesshoumaru,descendo do cavalo e prendendo este a uma árvore próxima.

Kagome também desce do cavalo e o prende no mesmo local que Sesshoumaru.

Observou a mansão minuciosamente e analisava a barreira de forma que pudesse encontrar o local onde estava mais frágil,para que então pudessem passar.

-Pra que lado é o calabouço?-perguntou.

-Subsolo...localizado para o lado oeste em relação a sala.-simplesmente respondeu,apontando o lado para o qual o calabouço estava.

Kagome observou o local atentamente e pareceu encontrar uma brecha para passar.

-Vamos...por ali!-apontou e foi na frente,andando sem pressa e cautelosamente.

Chegou a brecha encontrada.Era a parte mais fraca da barreira,provavelmente alguma pequena falha cometida por Naraku,que certamente não percebera o pequeno erro.

-Faça o que tiver de fazer...mas o faça em silêncio.Temos de ser discretos!-alertou Sesshoumaru.

Kagome concordou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Levou as mãos em frente ao peito e se concentrou.Emanava uma energia estranha,mas que não era desconhecida por Sesshoumaru,que já vira a jovem utilizar tal energia várias vezes e até a ensinou a manipula-la melhor.

Pode ver a jovem mexer os lábios e pronunciar palavras indecifráveis.

Um buraco,de espaço suficiente para passarem,se abriu.

Kagome entrou primeiro e foi diretamente para o lado que Sesshoumaru indicara,sendo seguida por ele.

Logo o vampiro tomou a dianteira e guiou Kagome até o calabouço onde Rin ficava.

Entraram cautelosamente,tinham pouco tempo.Logo o pequeno buraco na barreira começaria a se fechar.

A jovem dama presa aos grilhões pareceu assustar-se com o barulho da porta se abrindo,mas logo ficou mais tranqüila quando viu seu amado.

-Rin...não temos muito tempo para lhe dar explicações mas...-fora interrompido.

-Prazer...sou Kagome Higurashi!Eu vou tentar ajuda-la a sair daqui!Depois explicamos direito.-disse a jovem,pegando o arco e flechas,mirando para um dos grilhões nos punhos de Rin.

Concentrou a energia na flecha e quando a soltou,um brilho rosado invadiu o local.

Não resultou em nada.

Sesshoumaru suspirou,frustrado.

Kagome guardou o arco e olhou pela fresta da porta,parecendo preocupada.

-Droga!Temos que ir!Não podem notar nossa presença aqui!-diz Kagome,apressando o vampiro.

Rin suspirou profundamente.

-Vão!Se Naraku os pega...-não terminou a frase.-Foi um prazer conhece-la senhorita Higurashi!-terminou enfim.

-O prazer foi todo meu.-respondeu e saiu,sem esperar por Sesshoumaru,que antes de ir atrás da jovem,deu um leve beijo em Rin e enfim saiu.

Os dois saíram as pressas e passaram pelo buraco,já reduzido de tamanho

Pegaram os cavalos e saíram dali o mais rápido possível,dando preferência a não serem notados por Naraku nem Kikyou.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Por que estaria galopando lado a lado com o meu irmão?E ainda por cima adentrando a floresta?-gritava Inuyasha,discutindo com Kagome.

A jovem suspirou.Era patético o comportamento do amado naquele momento.

-Eu já disse que estou presa aqui...estou presa a você!-deu uma pausa.-Jamais faria nada com Sesshoumaru...mesmo porque ele já tem uma noiva!E além disso...eu não seria tão infiel a meus próprios sentimentos!-respondeu,dando um longo suspiro quando terminou.

-Não me importa!VOCÊ SAIU SEM QUE EU LHE DESSE PERMISSÃO!-se descontrolou ao ver que a jovem dama mal se importava com o modo que estava agindo naquele momento.

Kagome queria jurar pra si mesma que não escutara aquilo.Lhe dar permissão?Para que se ela agora era totalmente livre?

-INUYASHA...-falou em tom de voz alto,chamando a atenção do vampiro.

A jovem ainda trajava as roupas que usara para tentar resgatar Rin juntamente com Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não esperava ISSO de VOCÊ!Eu NÃO PRECISO da SUA PERMISSÃO!NÃO PRECISO!PARA NADA!NÃO SOU SUA SERVA OU PRISIONEIRA!EU SOU LIVRE...-gritava,com raiva das palavras proferidas pelo amado.-EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE ME VEJA COMO SE FOSSE UMA POSSE SUA!EU REALMENTE ESPERO QUE VOCÊ PENSE BEM ANTES DE ME RESPONDER ALGO...-gritou mais e mais e o vampiro olhou-a impressionado.

Nunca vira a jovem tão brava assim.Realmente o que lhe disse não a agradou de modo nenhum.

-Mas...mas você...-tentava dizer algo para que a jovem não tivesse resposta e ficasse calada.

A jovem não suportou e o interrompeu.

Passou reto por ele,sem ao menos encara-lo e parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

-Quando tiver certeza do que me dizer...aí sim eu quero que me procure!Por enquanto...mantenha-se longe de mim Inuyasha!Não desejo continuar escutando o que não me agrada!-disse por fim e saiu.

Inuyasha socou a parede,decepcionado e talvez um pouco arrependido.Mas ainda não tinha certeza do que dizer a jovem dama.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dois dias se passaram e Kagome evitava até mesmo passar na frente de Inuyasha,não querendo vê-lo por um bom tempo,pelo menos até que ele viesse lhe pedir desculpas.

O vampiro já não agüentava mais essa distância e esse clima que tanto o incomodava.

Fora falar com Sango,a fim de pedir-lhe um favor.

Já era noite.

Bateu na porta do quarto da vampira e esta,mesmo estando de camisola,atendeu.

Pediu que Inuyasha entrasse e este nada fez além de entrar e fechar a porta.

Sango sentara novamente em frente a penteadeira e passou a escovar os cabelos.

-O que quer?-perguntou,quebrando o silêncio.

-Presumo que saiba que eu e a Kagome brigamos e...ela não quer ver-me de jeito nenhum!Preciso que fale com ela por mim!-pediu,indo diretamente ao ponto.

Sango virou-se para ele e sorriu.

-Posso tentar!-respondeu,voltando a arrumar os cabelos.

Inuyasha sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Sango não sentia-se envergonhada de ficar apenas de camisola ou com as roupas de baixo na frente de Inuyasha,afinal...se tratavam como se fossem irmãos ou então...primos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pouco tempo depois,no quarto de Kagome...

-Ora K-chan...ele quer lhe pedir desculpas!Vamos...pare de ser cabeça dura!-insistiu Sango.

Kagome cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e não mudara de idéia de jeito nenhum.

-Me recuso a falar com aquele idiota insensível!Se ele quer pedir-me perdão...que viesse pessoalmente!-disse,ficando mais brava pelo fato de ele não ter lhe pedido pessoalmente.

Sango suspira,sabia que nada poderia convencer Kagome naquele momento.

Para Kagome,toda aquela cena de ciúme que Inuyasha fizera,era ridícula.

Sango desiste.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Em uma semana,Kagome não dera o braço a torcer e Inuyasha desistira de ir falar com a garota,que não queria vê-lo nem mesmo pintado a ouro.

Nesse meio tempo,todos completaram os treinos e passaram a preocupar-se com os preparativos da festa.

Em pouco tempo terminaram os preparativos.

Ayame,chamara Kagome várias vezes para a festa,mas a jovem insistia em não ir.

-Tem certeza Kagome?É a festa mais especial do ano!Por favor...vá!-insistiu a vampira.

-Não vou!Não quero ir!-se recusava.

-Mas o Inuyasha...ele...-Ayame não terminou de falar ao ver a expressão triste que a jovem tomara quando mencionara o nome de Inuyasha.

-Eu já disse que não vou...está decidido!-disse,dando sua palavra final.

Ayame desistiu de tentar convencer a jovem sozinha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Sango...acho que a Kagome quer ir com o Lord Inuyasha para a festa do sangue!Mas o problema é que nenhum dos dois dá o braço a torcer...por favor...precisa ajuda-la!-disse Ayame,depois de terminar de contar o que acontecera quando falara com Kagome.

Sango se animou ao ver que Ayame achara de certa forma,um jeito para fazer Kagome ir a festa,e o melhor...com Inuyasha.

Sango logo toma uma iniciativa e vai falar com Sesshoumaru,pedindo que este diga para Inuyasha convidar Kagome para a festa.

Apenas o número de pessoas que ficaram sabendo do assunto aumentara,pois não conseguiram convencer Inuyasha nem Kagome a irem a festa juntos.

Inuyasha,dizia falsamente não estar ligando para Kagome,quando na verdade queria mais era falar com a jovem e lhe beijar,pedir que fosse a festa com ele.

Mas não o fez.

Mas alguns dias se passaram e Inuyasha enfim pede que Ayame diga para Kagome aparecer nas salas proibidas,para que pudessem conversar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Kagome...o Inuyasha pediu que subisse até as salas...para conversarem!-Ayame dera o recado.

-Obrigada Ayame!-agradeceu e suspirou quando a vampira fechara a porta logo depois de dar o recado.

Passara um tempo pensando se ia ou não falar com ele.

Fez o que seu coração mandara...saiu do quarto,trajando um vestido que expunha seus ombros e seu colo,possuía um babado detalhado,nas mãos vestia finas luvas,também detalhadas e duas pequenas botas de salto não muito altos.Em seu pescoço uma fita com um pingente e seus cabelos,parte presos a uma fita da cor do vestido.

Dirigiu-se rapidamente até as salas,quando entrou,pode ver Inuyasha sentado,lhe esperando.

-Precisamos conversar...-quando viu que a jovem ia abrir a boca para responder,a interrompera.-Por favor...antes de tudo eu quero que me ouça!-disse.

A jovem calou-se e sentou-se na outra poltrona.

-Eu sinto muito se a magoei mas...eu não pensei quando estava falando,eu só conseguia ver a cena de você e meu irmão adentrando a floresta...eu tinha medo que pudesse te perder,eu não quero te perder!-deu uma pausa.

A jovem escutava cada palavra atenta,tendo a sensação de querer chorar.

-Eu queria que me perdoasse...eu lhe imploro...Kagome!Por favor...eu não pensei em mais nada...eu estou arrependido!Senti sua falta embora fingisse não estar ligando para você!Me perdoe por favor!-pedia desesperadamente,expressando sua preocupação no olhar.

Kagome levantou-se de súbito e saiu correndo do aposento,com lágrimas nos olhos.

Não queria que ele a visse chorar,não queria mostrar a ele que de certa forma errou ao não deixa-lo se explicar.

Inconscientemente foi parar no jardim de trás do castelo.

Parou de chorar,encostando-se a uma árvore e quando parara de soluçar,notara que na árvore havia um balanço,rodeado de flores.

Flores?Mas naquela época?

Ah sim...lembrara-se do que Sesshoumaru lhe contara.

Aquele era o balanço onde Izayoi costumava ficar.

O jardim do fundo do castelo era da mãe de Inuyasha e possuía um encantamento para permanecer sempre florido e belo,mesmo durante o frio inverno.

Olhava o belo e gigantesco jardim,abismada com tamanha beleza.

Lembrara-se de quando era criança,que costumava ficar horas sendo balançada por seu avô,sentindo o vento passar.

Lembrara-se dos momentos bons que já passara perto de um balanço,parecido com aquele.

Sentou-se no balanço e lentamente começou a se balançar,deixando a fita de seu cabelo escapar e deixa-lo completamente solto,voando com o vento.

O vestido voava suavemente com cada balançar que a jovem dava.

Fechara os olhos e passou a sentir o vento passar por seu rosto.

Sentira os pés saindo do chão.Era uma sensação tão boa,uma lembrança tão boa.

Os pensamentos sobre a conversa com Inuyasha lhe invadiram a mente e lá no balanço,passara a refletir.

Quando parou,pensou melhor...resolveu ir para seu quarto,escrever sobre seus sentimentos em seu diário.

-0-0-0-000

Inuyasha ficara parte do tempo preocupado.

"Ela vai me perdoar?Se ela não me perdoar o que eu farei?"-não conseguia parar de pensar.

-0-0-0-0-0

_Diary_

_Se eu perdoa-lo...eu sei que vou me sentir melhor.Mas e se eu não perdoa-lo?_

_Eu já não sei mais o que é o certo a fazer!Eu precisava tanto ouvir o que ele acabara de me dizer a pouco.Então por que ainda estou indecisa do que fazer?_

_Eu quero perdoa-lo...mas talvez esteja com medo de mostrar-me frágil a simples palavras que ele pronunciara.Eu não quero mostrar-me tão fraca assim;não agora._

_O que eu devo fazer?_

Kagome escrevia com todo o seu sentimento,mostrava naquela simples folha de papel os seus pensamentos.Mas de que adiantaria escrever se não teria resposta alguma?

Nem ela mesma sabia o por que de estar relatando todos os últimos acontecimentos naquele diário,que há tanto tempo fora deixado para trás.

-0-0-0-0-0

-Ora Inuyasha...pare de se preocupar!Apenas convide-a para a festa!Ela vai perdoar-te!-dizia Sesshoumaru,já pela quinta vez.

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro,preocupado.

-Tem certeza?E se ela não me perdoar/E se ela não quiser vir comigo?-pergunta o vampiro,sem parar de andar de um lado para o outro.

Sesshoumaru suspira.

Era realmente irritante observar alguém fazer os mesmos movimentos e repetir as mesmas coisas durante um longo tempo.

-Isso mesmo Inuyasha!SE ACONTECER!JÁ LHE DISSE...ELA VAI TE PERDOAR !-disse Sesshoumaru,irritado.

-Mas e Se...-ia responder algo,mas logo Sesshoumaru tratou de interrompe-lo.

-FAÇA O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO!CONVIDE-A SEM SE PREOCUPAR!-respondeu por fim.

E foi o término da conversa dos dois.

Continua...

-0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0-

**Nota:**

**Oi gente!Eu consegui deixar o cap grandinho até neh?**

**Ou será q ñ?**

**Me digam please!**

**Bom...vou tentar agilizar o cap 14 tah?e deixá-lo BEEEEEEM melhor do q esse!¬¬**

**Ah sim...eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a você queridos leitores...a fic está ficando ruim a cada cap q passa!Sorry mesmo gente!TT**

**Para Etsuko Kaye...q andou lendo minha fic (o q eh mais q mto bom!) eu peço desculpas se demorei!Desculpa tah?**

**Agradecimentos a MaryHimura que vive elogiando a minha fic e que conversa pakas comigo no MSN!BJUSS PRA VC!**

**Muitos BEJINHOS para Loba,Jaque-chan,Bellynha e todas as manas e família.E desculpem a demora!**

**Para a Kayra Hiyana eu peço desculpas também,agora sim é que a fic está parecendo resumo!Obrigada por ter a paciêcia de ler minha fic!E pode me dar mais uns toques se quiser!**

**Desculpas a todos os leitores...pela minha demora!**

**Bem...enfim...para todos um monte de beijinhos e agradecimentos por estarem lendo minha fic!Eu realmente amo receber reviews viu gente!**

**Eu também adoraria que vocês me dessem umas dicas de como fazer a fic ficar melhor e tal...isso se precisar!**

**Novamente agradeço as reviews,aos elogios e as c´riticas construtivas,os toques que vocês me deram e etc...OBRIGADA GENTE!**

**Recadinho talvez interessante pra vocês:**

**Eu comecei a escrever uma fic de suspense e talvez eu vá posta-la no final do ano,quando acabar Dança com Vampiros.E além disso estou fazendo uma fic em dupla com a Kassie.**

**Sem falar que eu já comecei a escrever outra fic...um drama.E vou posta-la talvez no começo do ano que vem!**

**E eu estou pensando seriamente em uma fic natalina!**

**Área propaganda:**

**Leia Noivos em Fuga gente!é minha fic adorada!One-Shot!**

**Leiam também Chamas da Paixão (que em breve eu e a ka postaremos aqui no minha querida amiga Nana (Mitsuki aqui no pediu que lessem a fic dela!Amor Limpo!**

**Leiam todas as fics boas desse mundo!INCLUSIVE AS MINHAS!XD**

**Desculpem-me pela propaganda...é que eu precisava avisar meus leitores que querem mais fics pra ler oras!É meio chato fazer propaganda mas até que é bem útil,porque assim vocês podem ler outras fics que podem ser muito legais!**

**Os beijinhos especiais vão para:**

**Loba- minha filhota linda que supostamente me abandonou!¬¬Você sumiu sim!TT Bjuskos filhuska!love you!**

**Kassie- nem preciso dizer que te amo muitão né mana?Se preciso...TE AMO MUITÃO!kissus**

**Bellynha- Oh mana!Que saudades de falar com você!TE AMO MANA!To loca pra continuar a ler suas fics e falar com você!Kisses for you!**

**Jaque-chan- Ora...não há mais nada nem ninguém que eu ame tanto quanto as minhas manas...e você é uma delas!TE AMO MANA!bjinhossss**

**Mayra- primuska!Vou sentir sua falta!TT Bons estudos em Oxford (eh lá q vc vai neh?)!MUITOS BEIJINHOS PRA VOCÊ!TE AMO PRIMITA DO MEU CORE!**

**Aff...não vou falar todos...mas acho q vcs já sabem!AMO VOCÊS GENTE!BJUSS**

**Últimas notícias (26/11):**

**Hoje,sábado,dia 26/11 eu fiz simulado e acho que fui bem!Acho que acertei quatro de matemática!São cinco questões de cada matéria!no total 30!**

**Ontem e antes de ontem também eu quase morri...literalmente falando!Vocês não imaginam o tamanho das dores que eu sentia!Sem falar que eu tomei tanto remédio e mesmo assim não passava!As garotas que tem cólicas mais q super mega fortes me entendem!infelizmente né?**

**¬¬**

**Eu descobri o porque de eu não escutar perfeitamente com o ouvido direito...graças a minha última gripe,deu uma secreção que tapou meu ouvido...isso é o q tava me deixando meia surda!¬¬**

**Eu fiz a árvore genealógica da família B. Higurashi de novo e mais uma vez saiu uma porcaria!Preciso pedir pra mommys arrumar!Mommys...arruma pra mim?**

**E o último e não menos importante...**

**Eu tirei 7.0 em ciências,8.0 em geografia,9.0 em espanhol,sei lah qto em português pq meu prof ainda ñ deu a nota...e ainda me faltam fazer mais três provas!**

**Torçam por mim na segunda!Sei lá...tá valenu até rezarem uma novena ou fazerem macumba pra eu tirar um notão em matemática!Eh isso mesmo...segunda tenho prova de matemática e PRECISO URGENTE de uma notona!**

**Torçam por mim gente!**

**E meu pedido final é:**

**Eu quero reviews!MUITAS REVIEWS!**

**E falando nas reviews...hora de responde-las!**

**Reviews que tanto me alegram :**

**Mila Himura: **Obrigada pela review!O importante não é o tamanho da review...e sim q vc gostou!Eu vou continuar a ler sua fic viu?Obrigada pela review!Bjinhos!

**Loba:** Nuss...q eh q aconteceu com o teclado?Questionar meus comentários hein?Oras...vê se me obedece pelo menos uma vez na vida menina!U.Ú

T AMO!BJUSS

**Erowin Elric: **Muito obrigada pela review!Q bom que gostou da fic!Agora eu já não irei demorar tanto pra postar...já q as aulas estão acabando!Nas férias vc vai ver...vou me dedicar a escrever minha fic e as outras também!Bjuss

**Bellynha: **oi mana!Você nem tem noção de como fico feliz quando recebo reviews suas! Adoro responde-las!heheh!Bom...eh,eu acho que consegui fazer a Kagura sofrer!Gostou desse cap?Bom...a Kagome recebe sinais e tal...mas eu não irei contar o q eu vou fazer com ela...se ñ vc jah vai fikar sabendo d + neh!hehe...por mim eu deixo vc escrever minha review ateh o dia seguinte...ñ me importo se ela ficar gigantesca!XD

Bem...as roupas...eu desenhei algumas mas ñ ficou bom...vou refazer e aí eu t mando!Bjuskos e t amo muitão!Bjus pro ex cunhado também!

**MaryHimura: **Obrigada pela review!Ah...sei lah...eu posso deixar a fic mais melosa!hehehe!q bom q gostou!continue acompanhando!Bjuss

**E foram soh essas as reviews q recebi nesse tempo!u.ú**

**Chega a ser decepcionante ver q tenho poucas reviews...mas todo bem...pelo menos eu recebo reviews neh?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews gente!Continuem lendo!Bjuss**

**Amo vcs muitão!bjusss**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**


	14. O Convite

**Dança Com Vampiros**

**Cap 14**

**-O convite**

**Nota da autora:**

**Gente!Agora que finalmente estou de férias vou tentar me dedicar mais a fic e escreve-la mais rapidamente.Eu espero que continuem a acompanhar a fic e a deixar REVIEWS !Espero também que gostem desse capitulo!**

**Mil agradecimentos a Bellynha,minha mana querida que revisou o capítulo!MUITO OBRIGADA BELLY!BJUSS**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A Lua brilhava lá fora e o vento gelado balançava as árvores que já não tinham mais folhas.

"Apenas convide-a!Não se preocupe e mantenha a calma!"- o vampiro pensava em frente a porta do quarto de Kagome.

Temia que a jovem não aceitasse o convite.

Depois de alguns minutos tomando coragem, o jovem vampiro bateu na porta.

-Quem é?- o vampiro pôde escutar a jovem perguntar.

Um,dois,três minutos se passaram e não respondera. Parecia paralisado.

Até que a jovem abre a porta e se depara com o vampiro.

-Ah...Inuyasha...é você! - disse a garota,parecendo incomodada de certa forma com a presença do vampiro.

O vampiro pareceu engolir em seco.

-É...Kagome...eu...- balbuciava.

-Sim...- a jovem esperava o vampiro terminar.

Kagome ao ver o estranho nervosismo de Inuyasha teve vontade de rir, mas se controlou.

O vampiro, depois de alguns minutos tentando falar, parou e suspirou decepcionado.

Respirou fundo, parecendo tomar coragem novamente.

-Kagome, eu gostaria de convida-la a acompanhar-me na Festa e...Gostaria de ir comigo?-enfim conseguiu dizer o que queria.

A jovem pareceu um pouco surpresa e logo corou, abaixando um pouco o rosto para que o vampiro não notasse.

Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta do local.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que a jovem resolvesse responder.

-Claro! - enfim respondeu, com a voz um pouco tanto baixa e rouca, envergonhada demais.

Inuyasha sorriu charmosamente.

-Então...até o grande dia.- disse e saiu.

Quando o vampiro virara para outro corredor, Kagome entrou rapidamente no quarto, escorando-se na porta até sentar-se no chão, encostada na mesma.

Seu coração estava acelerado, podia sentir. Sua respiração alterada e sua voz mal saía.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Lembrou-se do sorriso de Inuyasha e corou mais ainda.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

"Mas eu não irei perdoa-lo... não agora! Eu não quero sofrer mais uma vez... não quero!" -pensou.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Eu ainda não sei se ela me perdoou. Mas... de que adianta saber agora se eu já consegui o que queria?" –pensou dando de ombros e se dirigindo para o salão de festas, onde seria realizada a Festa do Sangue.

Estava previsto que em uma semana a neve cairia e até lá a festa deveria estar pronta.

Ao chegar no grande salão, pareceu satisfeito ao ver que os preparativos estavam adiantados.

"Ótimo... agora só precisamos de uma coisa!" - pensou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos os vampiros estavam reunidos em uma das salas, esperando o que Inuyasha iria lhes dizer de tão importante.

Em outra sala estavam as vampiras, juntamente com Sango, que iniciaria o mesmo discurso que Inuyasha.

Os dois começaram a discursar...

"Vocês... vampiros (as) de todo o mundo... grandes companheiros (as) de minhas noites sanguinárias... A neve está para cair e com a chegada dessa da neve... declararemos aberta a Grande Festa do Sangue! Gostaria de lembrar-lhes que devem reunir o máximo de sangue possível. Reúnam suas presas! Será lembrada como a festa que... com sangue começará e com sangue terminará!".

Vampiros e vampiras vibraram ao ouvir tal afirmação.Um discurso pequeno, porém bastante claro.

Mal podiam se conter... queriam sangue e mais sangue. Estavam ansiosos para reunir suas presas o mais rapidamente possível.

Logo as salas estavam vazias e os vampiros já buscando por suas presas.

O trabalho estava feito, agora era apenas esperar a neve cair.

Na sala onde Inuyasha discursava restara apenas Sesshoumaru.

-Não irá buscar suas mulheres, Sesshoumaru? – pergunta.

O irmão mais velho sorri cinicamente e encosta-se na parede, cruzando os braços.

-Pergunto-lhe o mesmo.-respondeu secamente.

Inuyasha deu o mesmo sorriso, passando em frente ao irmão e parando na porta.

-Não lhe devo satisfações - respondeu.

-Digo-lhe o mesmo.-disse sem se importar e logo o irmão mais novo se retirou sem nada responder.

Os passos de Sango em sua direção interrompera seus pensamentos, que certamente estavam ofendendo mentalmente o irmão mais novo.

-Diga Sango...o que quer? - perguntou friamente, como sempre.

-Nossa, você não fala assim com a Kagome!- brincou a vampira. -Mas...chegou essa carta de Lady Tsubacki!- e entregou o envelope nas mãos do vampiro.

Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, imaginando o que teria dentro daquele pequeno envelope.

Leu com atenção, parecia ser importante. Ao terminar de ler mostrou em seu rosto sua frustração.

"_Lord Inuyasha e Lord Sesshoumaru, estou lhes enviando esta carta com a finalidade de informa-los que chegarei alguns dias antes da grande Festa do Sangue. Suponho que certamente podem me hospedar durante esses dias. Agradeço sua gentileza em hospedar-me._

_Grata._

_Lady Tsubacki "_

-Não acredito!¬¬ -disse,rasgando a carta de nenhuma importância, onde Tsubacki apenas dizia que chegaria uns dias antes da festa e se poderia se instalar no castelo.

"Era só o que me faltava. Vampira imbecil!" - pensou,saindo da sala batendo os pés.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Com quem você vai Sango?- perguntou Ayame no quarto da jovem, mais uma vez deitada na cama.

Sango sorriu.

-E não é óbvio?- respondeu enquanto fazia uma trança,sentada em frente a penteadeira.

Ayame sorriu e por um momento riu ao ver o quanto a pergunta era idiota.Estava mais do que claro que Sango iria com Miroku.

-Você vai com Kouga...certo?- disse Sango.

Ayame apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-E você Kagura?- perguntou Sango.

A vampira, que estava sentada na poltrona no canto do quarto, apenas sorriu de leve.

-Não me diga que não sabe?- respondeu.

Ayame e Sango sorriram.

Logo a conversa das vampiras mudou completamente e começaram a pensar com qual vestido iriam, o cabelo e tudo mais.

-0-0-0-0--0

No castelo de Naraku, onde reinava o silêncio, pode-se apenas escutar a risada maligna de Naraku e Kikyou juntos.

O som das taças de cristal. Estavam brindando.

-E logo nosso plano será executado!- disse Kikyou, rindo maliciosamente no final de sua frase, imaginando Kagome morrendo a sua frente.

-0-0-0

_-Não!Não...por favor...não!- a voz de Kagome ecoava pelo local enquanto mirava uma flecha no peito da jovem._

_Riu diabolicamente, sem se importar com as súplicas da jovem,caída na neve._

_-Tão pura é a neve...que tal...manchá-la com um pouco de sangue!- fingia estar indecisa para deixar a dama a sua frente cada vez mais nervosa, queria vê-la chorar e implorar para que poupasse sua vida._

_Mais uma vez riu da expressão da jovem._

_Enfim atirou a flecha e pode ver o vermelho carmim manchar a neve e o vestido de Kagome._

_Sorriu ao ver seu trabalho enfim acabado._

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Um final um tanto trágico para um romance tão lindo!- zombou Naraku, imaginando Inuyasha morrer a sua frente e Kagome lhe entregando a jóia.

-0-0-0-0

_A neve caia sem parar._

_Inuyasha estava caído no chão, com um ferimento grave e Kagome ao seu lado, lançando para Naraku olhares desafiadores._

_A jovem tinha a Jóia de Quatro Almas pendurada no pescoço por uma correntinha de prata._

_A segurava com força e seus olhos pareciam queimar em chamas de tanto ódio e desprezo que sentia pelo ser a sua frente...o ser que golpeara seu amado._

_Pegou o arco e flechas, colocando Naraku em sua mira._

_Uma flecha de Kikyou fora na direção de Kagome._

_A jovem arregalou os olhos ao ver a flecha atingir seu arco, quebrá-lo ao meio e por fim passar de raspão por seu ombro esquerdo, causando-lhe um ferimento, que a fez cair de joelhos no chão._

_(tentem lembrar da cena de quando a Kikyou é atingida por Naraku no monte Hakurei)_

_O sangue da jovem pingando lentamente na neve,sua expressão de dor...Naraku sorria, satisfeito com a situação._

_-Kagome...Kagome...não se renda,não agora!Entendeu Kagome?- Inuyasha dizia, com a voz rouca, morrendo lentamente._

_Uma lágrima da jovem rolou por seu rosto._

_-Perdoe-me Inuyasha...eu já não tenho mais forças!- e as lágrimas foram caindo e caíram mais rápido ao ver que Inuyasha dera seu último suspiro._

_-Inuyasha? Não...por favor Inuyasha...- a garota dizia entre soluços._

_Naraku riu diabolicamente e levou a mão direita a sua frente._

_Pronunciava as palavras de um feitiço e em sua mão surgia uma bola de energia negra._

_Era o momento certo. Kagome estava frágil._

_Lançara o feitiço em Kagome._

_A jovem em pouco tempo perdeu o brilho dos olhos e seu rosto já não tinha expressão alguma._

_-Levante-se!- ordenou e a jovem apenas obedeceu. -Agora...venha até mim e entregue-me a jóia!- a garota obedeceu e lentamente entregou a jóia nas mãos do vampiro, que em pouco tempo corrompera a pequena bolinha de vidro._

_Logo depois disso Kagome saiu do efeito do feitiço, caindo no chão e olhando aterrorizada ao ver a jóia nas mãos de Naraku._

_-Nãaaaaaaaaaooooooooo!-o grito da jovem ecoou pelo local frio._

_E a neve mais uma vez estava manchada de sangue._

_-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Brindaram e riram diabolicamente juntos, na sala, em frente a uma grande lareira.

Em suas mentes o plano estava perfeitamente traçado em detalhes mínimos.

Naraku e Kikyou tiveram tempo o bastante para reunir subordinados e traçar um plano quase implacável.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O tempo passou e agora faltavam apenas dois dias para a grande Festa do Sangue.

De certa forma Kagome pressentia que essa festa reservava grandes acontecimentos.Alguns até talvez chocantes.

Desde o dia que recebera o sinal da morte de alguém, parecia preocupada e de certa forma bastante incomodada.

Já fazia bastante tempo que estava tentando dormir.Não conseguira.

Os únicos momentos no mundo dos sonhos a levaram a relembrar o sinal mais uma vez.

-0-00- Flash Back-0-0-00

_Entrou e fechou a porta, logo em seguida jogou-se na cama, cansada e suspirou fechando os olhos._

"_O que vai acontecer comigo quando isso tudo acabar? Será que tudo vai dar certo? Se não der...o que vai me acontecer?Vou...morrer!"- pensou preocupada, abrindo os olhos lentamente e sentando-se na cama, fitando o chão._

_Olhou para sua mão. Viu um filete de sangue, talvez um corte provocado durante o treino._

_A janela aberta deixava o vento frio entrar no quarto e balançava as longas e escuras cortinas._

_O quarto,tornava-se sombrio, iluminado apenas pela lua, as estrelas e um castiçal._

_Os olhos de Kagome não conseguiam se desviar do sangue em seu dedo indicador. Por que justamente quando pensara na morte vira que havia sangue em sua mão?_

_A Jóia vibrou fortemente, causando um arrepio em Kagome._

_A gota de sangue atingiu o chão e o vento no quarto tornou-se mais gelado._

_-Um sinal! É um sinal! Alguém...alguém vai morrer! Será eu?Oh...n-não pode...ser!-exclamava assustada, temendo o que viria pela frente._

-0-0-0-0-0Fim do Flash Back-0-0-0-0-0

Por um momento prendeu a respiração e tentava de todo e qualquer modo afastar tais pensamentos. Logo deu um longo suspiro e se conformou em não dormir.

"De que adianta ficar aqui parada se por mais que eu tente eu não conseguirei adormecer?" -pensou,levantado-se da cama.

Colocou um vestido. Este era de um tom verde bem escuro,quase preto,possuía uma rosa vermelha bordada em cada manga,que eram compridas.A mostra estavam seus ombros e colo e colocara luvas e uma capa.

Pegou seu arco e flechas e saíra para o vento frio do lado de fora do castelo. Logo foi se acostumando ao vento gelado, parecia já não se importar mais com o frio.

Mirou para uma das árvores que estavam marcadas. Desta vez pretendia acertar em um alvo mais longe.

Parecia se concentrar, mas logo seus olhos já não se concentravam mais em seu alvo. Conhecia muito bem aquela presença.

Atirou, mas não no alvo marcado e sim para seu lado esquerdo,atingindo uma árvore próxima onde ao lado desta estava Kikyou.

-Kikyou...o que quer aqui?- pergunta a garota, extremamente calma, mas não deixando de expressar no olhar o desprezo que sentia pela vampira.

-Sabe muito bem que desejo me vingar...que eu desejo...eliminar-te! Entretanto, eu só poderei fazer isso...se me entregar a Jóia!- sua voz assumia um tom de ameaça.

Kagome deu um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios, parecendo debochar da clara ameaça.

-Eu jamais lhe entregaria! Huh...mesmo que manche a Jóia com meu sangue...eu jamais lhe entregarei!- o tom desafiador da voz da jovem era claramente perceptível para Kikyou.

-0-0-0-0Diary-0-0—00

_Eu jamais entregaria a Jóia a Kikyou ou a Naraku. A Jóia que saiu do meu corpo...era a mesma Jóia que eu mancharia com o meu sangue para proteger. Eu tinha essa obrigação...não o fazia apenas pelo fato de a Jóia ter saído do meu corpo...mas porque eu sabia que era um dever...um dever que cabia somente a mim e a mais ninguém. Proteger a Jóia cabia somente a mim e a mais ninguém...eu não a entregaria nunca! Mesmo que custasse minha vida!Kikyou não conseguiria entender...as ameaças,a dor e o sofrimento...não faziam diferença pra mim! Eu não me desviaria do meu caminho por nada!Por mais que eu sofresse ou fosse ameaçada ou estivesse cada vez mais próxima da morte, eu não entregaria a Jóia!Não iria fazer diferença morrer ou entregar...teriam me matado do mesmo jeito. Eu era perseguida pelas claras ameaças de morte e sinais de risco de vida.Não havia como escapar. Sentia-me cada vez mais encurralada...mas eu sabia que sempre haveria uma saída se eu acreditasse nela . Queriam me eliminar, não queriam? Então que diferença faria se eu entregasse a jóia a eles se me matariam momentos depois? Não seria eu a dar o gosto da vitória às criaturas que eu mais desprezava nesse mundo...Kikyou e Naraku. Mas de certa forma...admito...eu tinha medo de assumir esse grande fardo. Por mais que eu pensasse que podia proteger a Jóia mesmo que custasse minha vida...eu ainda tinha medo da morte. Para que eu pudesse protege-la até o fim...eu precisava superar o medo da morte. Não seria fácil...eu sei que não é...e não foi._

_Mas minha vontade era maior que meu medo...era mais forte...e era essa a força que eu precisava...a força que eu criei pra eu me apoiar e poder usar até o fim. O fim...tinha tanto medo que acabasse...já não tenho mais._

_-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-00—0-0-0-_

A flecha de Kikyou apontava para o lado esquerdo do peito de Kagome, seu coração.

Uma vaga lembrança do sinal que recebera passou pela mente de Kagome. Não fraquejara, embora tivesse medo que tudo fosse acabar ali. Por um momento, a vontade de fugir e viver longe desses problemas tomou conta de todo seu corpo. Mas logo afastou tal vontade...tornando mais forte a vontade de proteger a Jóia, a vontade de permanecer ali...para ver tudo até o fim.

Ainda mirava uma flecha na direção de Kikyou.

-Se não entregar-me...não pagará somente com sua vida...mas com a dos seus amigos e a de Inuyasha também!- a cada palavra Kikyou aumentava o tom de sua voz, tornando a ameaçar Kagome.

Kagome sorriu. Não em um sorriso falso e nem de deboche,apenas um simples sorriso...podia se julgar ser um sorriso de compreensão.

Sim...tinha compreendido perfeitamente,enfim sabia o que tinha de fazer diante das ameaças da vampira a sua frente apontando uma flecha para seu peito.

-Pois bem...mate-os!- as palavras da jovem pareceram atingir Kikyou com uma faca, a vampira estava sem reação.

Kikyou ainda segurava firme a flecha na direção de Kagome.

-O que? Vai entregar a vida de seus amigos e de Inuyasha nas minhas mãos assim, sem lutar?- a vampira parecia confusa.

Era exatamente a reação que Kagome esperava.

-Eu não disse que não irei lutar!- e atirou a flecha,aproveitando que Kikyou tinha baixado a guarda.

"A morte...eu vou morrer!"- foi a única coisa que passou pela cabeça de Kikyou naquele momento.

-NÃO!-gritou a vampira.

Foi então neste momento que pode-se ver o impacto da flecha com a barreira de Naraku,que repentinamente aparecera atrás de Kikyou.

A flecha se reduziu a cinzas.Kagome arregalou os olhos, em sinal de clara surpresa. Isto não estava em seus planos.

-Muahuahuahau...não esperava que Kikyou andasse sempre acompanhada não é mesmo, senhorita Higurashi?- a voz de Naraku era cortada pelo vento gelado.-Mas é claro que não esperava...mas é muito ingênua mesmo!Muhauahau...ainda nos encontraremos de novo, e nesse próximo encontro...você vai me entregar a Jóia!- logo após esta ameaça, Naraku e Kikyou desapareceram em uma nuvem de miasma.

No exato momento em que já não sentia mais a presença de Kikyou e Naraku, Kagome deu um suspiro e caiu de joelhos na neve.

De longe Sesshoumaru observara tudo escondido entre as árvores. Desde o treino da jovem até o momento em que a viu chorar ajoelhada na neve e soluçar cada vez mais...até quando a viu retomar o treino,ainda derramando lágrimas.

Interrompeu o treino da jovem, passando a conversar com ela, sem dizer que vira tudo o que acontecera até ali. Só lhe disse que vira tudo quando a jovem tocou no assunto.

-Você...v-viu tudo?-perguntou.

O vampiro apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-Então...presumo que saiba o porque das minhas lágrimas!- disse a jovem.

-Por um momento...você superou esse seu medo da morte. Você já sabe de onde tirar forças Kagome. Pra que chorar se já sabe como se livrar disso? Hã? Você não precisa mais chorar com medo da morte...você já sabe de onde tirar forças.- disse o vampiro,enquanto a jovem o olhava fixamente.

-0-0-0-0-0 Diary-0-0-0-0-0

_E foram estas palavras que me fizeram perceber que eu já tinha a força necessária.Eu já não tinha mais motivo pra chorar.E foi nesse dia...e com essas palavras que me livrei do medo da morte;foi nesse dia...que descobri a força que precisava,a força que eu já possuía._

_-0-0-0-0—0-00-_

-Kagome...eu só quero lhe pedir uma coisa.- disse Sesshoumaru.

A jovem novamente passou a fixar o olhar no vampiro

Não era normal Sesshoumaru pedir um favor. Realmente deveria ser importante.

-Gostaria que não se metesse no duelo de Inuyasha e Naraku.- o vampiro pode ver o olhar da jovem sobre ele, como se dissesse "Não posso!" -Eu tenho meus motivos para lhe pedir tal coisa...então...por favor, não se intrometa nesse duelo!-disse por fim.

Quando viu que o vampiro começara a se afastar, pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos e enfim o chamou, fazendo-o parar sem virar-se para encara-la.

-E se eu me intrometer nesse duelo? O que fará?- perguntou com firmeza na voz.

O vampiro estava de costas mas a jovem pode perceber que ele sorriu.

-Lhe tiro a vida!- foi a resposta final de Sesshoumaru, que logo se retirou do local, deixando a jovem sozinha, parecia chocada.

"Lhe tiro a vida!"-a voz de Sesshoumaru lhe dizendo isso ecoava em sua mente.

Colocou a mão em frente a boca, com os olhos arregalados, em sinal claro de surpresa.

-Eu sou uma idiota.- disse para si mesma.

"Vocês voltaram?" -lembrou-se da pergunta feita pelo vampiro pouco antes de lhe pedir o favor.

Aquelas palavras...a surpreendiam.

-Não...é claro que não. Eu só não quero vê-lo morrer em minha frente. Não quero sofrer.-repetiu para si mesma a resposta que dera a Sesshoumaru.

Depois de algum tempo refletindo sob o vento gelado, Kagome voltou para o castelo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos se arrumavam para a grande festa, inclusive Kagome.

-Não Kagome!Esse é muito claro!Próximo!- dizia Sango, analisando o vestido de Kagome.

Mais uma vez a jovem tornou a entrar no closet e abrir o grande armário cheio de vestidos.

Sango, sem paciência depois de ter descartado quase metade dos vestidos que Kagome experimentara em sua frente entrou no closet e passou a observar o armário atentamente.

-Aha! Achei um perfeito! Esse!- e tirou o vestido, mostrando-o a Kagome.

O desgosto ao ver o vestido estava estampado no rosto angelical de Kagome.

-Sango...isso tem um decote enorme!E é...preto!- uma das cores que mais odiava, preto...lhe lembrava do dia do velório de seu avô.

Depois de discutirem por quase meia hora, Sango convencera Kagome a usar o vestido.

Um vestido inteiramente preto com bordados em vermelhos vivo, vinho e alguns traços brancos. O decote destacando os seios de Kagome e deixando seu colo a mostra. O espartilho que era trançado por uma fita vermelha apertava a cintura da jovem. Decididamente o vestido destacava quase todas as suas curvas, só não deixava a mostra as pernas e braços. O cabelo estaria como sempre, solto.Em seu pescoço uma gargantilha preta com um pingente prateado no meio e usaria brincos pequenos de mesma forma que a do pingente, prateados.Não dispensava seu anel prateado com um pequeno brilhante no meio.

Sango escolhera para ela um vestido verde oliva bem escuro com bordados em um tom rosa choque e detalhes em preto que deixava seus ombros e colo a mostra e possuía mangas longas.O cabelo preso em uma trança, preso em uma fita rosa choque também.No pescoço uma gargantilha parecida coma de Kagome, entretanto era rosa-choque também e não tinha pingente. Os brincos, também prata, eram um pouco maiores que os de Kagome. Em sua mão direita, no dedo anelar, estava seu anel de noivado...prata com três quartzos rosas no centro.

Ayame,estaria vestida em um vestido roxo-escuro com detalhes em branco e mangas longas. Deixava a mostra apenas os ombros e o colo. Dispensara os brincos, mas nunca o anel que Kouga lhe dera.O cabelo preso como de costume.

Kagura em mais um de seus vestidos vinhos escuro com detalhes em preto e um decote extremamente grande e o cabelo preso a um coque, enfeitado por duas penas negras.

Todos estavam preparados. Era de manhã e estava previsto que de noite a neve estaria para cair. Provavelmente por volta das 23:30 hs.

Não havia ninguém que não estivesse ansioso ou se preparando para a Grande e tão esperada Festa do Sangue.

Continua...

-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-

Nota:

**E então...me superei em descrição para roupas?o.o**

**Ah...14 págs do Word não são nada...eu queria mesmo é escrever pelo menos umas 20!(me chamem de loka o.o")**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a Belly,minha maninha querida,para quem eu pedi pra revisar este capítulo que sinceramente não achei que tenha ficado ruim,mas também...não está dos melhores.Fazer o que...eu tentei!u.ú**

**E não fiquem bravos comigo porque eu atrasei o capítulo afinal eu...ARGH uma pedra me atinge XX**

**Poxa gente...eu fiquei na praia 15 dias praticamente, não deu pra eu escrever nesse tempo ¬¬"**

**outra pedrada XX aiii**

**Parem com isso seus mau agradecidos!EU me dediquei tanto a esse capítulo que acabei demorando!e vcs seus...ARGH! se protegendo com as mãos de pedradas**

**NÃO ME MATEM!**

**ALGM ME AJUDA!SOCORRO!sendo perseguida**

**Mas não se preocupem...eu vou TENTAR adiantar o cap 15!eu disse TENTAR!¬¬"**

**Mas e então...gostaram desse cap?espero q sim **

**Bjinhos pra toda família Black Higurashi e principalmente para as minhas manas e meu atual noivo.Kissus gente!Amo vcs!**

**Tah tah...Bjinhos também para meus fiéis leitores que provavelmente estão querendo me matar por causa desse simples atraso no cap!¬¬"**

**Tah...jah dei o cap pra vcs...agora...vcs me deixem REVIEWS!REVIEWS!MUITAS REVIEWS!D**

**mais uma pedrada . Gente...eu tenho meus direitos!Quero Revie...ARGH!outra pedrada XX**

**Retirada estratégica pela esquerda!Bye bye gente!foge correndo**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**


	15. Um Fim e Um Começo

**Dança com Vampiros**

**Cap 15 –Um fim e um começo**

**Nota da autora:**

**Ok ok...se eu não tiver pelo menos 10 reviews nesse cap eu não posto tão cedo.¬¬**

**Poxa gente...sem reviews eu fico sem ânimo pra escrever.Então..sem reviews...sem fic.¬¬"**

**QUERO REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S!Ò.Ó**

**Beijoooooos**

**-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-**

O frio que antecedia a chegada da neve balançava as melenas negras da jovem dama, que agora passeava tranquilamente pelo jardim dos fundos do castelo, que como sempre permanecia vazio.

O jardim... por mais frio que estivesse permanecia florido.

Os olhos da jovem se fixaram por um momento no balanço. Aquele balanço lhe trazia tantas lembranças. Tanto boas quanto ruins.

"Vovô... Souta... mamãe... me perdoem. Eu ainda não posso me juntar a vocês."-pensou, deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos e cerrando os punhos,tentando segurar as lágrimas.

-0-0-0-00 Flashback-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Podiam se escutar no fundo do templo os risos de uma garotinha. O Templo Higurashi._

_A menina de cabelos negros um pouco acima dos ombros brincava com o irmão no balanço, preso a árvore. Os dois estavam ambos sorridentes. A mãe e o avô observavam a cena com gosto._

_Kagome devia ter por volta de 9 anos e Souta, seu irmão,apenas 4._

_Foi então que... 5 anos depois..._

_-Nãããããoooooo!-um grito, vindo dos fundos._

_Kagome tinha 14 anos._

_Parada no balanço a jovem olhava com horror a cena a sua frente._

_Homens estranhos, com espadas, ameaçando sua família._

_-Kagome! Não se mexa Kagome! Não saia daí! Souta... você também!-a mão suplicava para que não machucassem os filhos._

_O garotinho pareceu não se importar. Correu em direção a mãe._

_-Souta não!-a irmã agarrou a blusa do irmão, na tentativa de segura-lo, porém em vão._

_Sentiu o sangue espirrar em seu rosto, manchando também o vestido.Os olhos arregalados.A voz não saía._

_-Souta! Não! Kagome... me perdoe!-viu a mãe lhe olhar com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto caía lentamente no chão, agora manchado mais uma vez com sangue._

_A mulher, ainda viva e no chão,tentou rastejar até Kagome, porém em vão._

_A Sr.ª Higurashi trajava um longo vestido verde escuro com detalhes em rosa bebê, agora manchado de sangue._

_-Kagome...Não morra!-foram as últimas palavras da Sr.ª Higurashi._

_A jovem permanecia estática. Totalmente chocada._

_Ver sua família sendo assassinada a sua frente. O vermelho do sangue diante de si._

_Saíra correndo do balanço. Assustada._

_Os olhos arregalados, a mão em frente a boca...lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face descontroladamente. Começara a soluçar._

_-Souta...vovô...ma-mamãe! Não...não pode...ser! Nãããããoooo!-gritou até cair de joelhos, perante os corpos._

_O sangue bem a sua frente. Sangue...Sangue...Apenas sangue._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0 Fim do Flashback -0-0-0-0-0_

Um,dois,três minutos se passaram,até que então...O balançou moveu-se alguns centímetros.

Kagome levantou o rosto de súbito. Um tanto assustada.

Olhava fixamente para o balanço. A batida de seu coração... sim,podia escutar claramente.Os olhos arregalados e a respiração alterada.

-Ora, ora se não é a Srtª. Higurashi!-pode escutar a voz do desprezível vampiro... Naraku.

Virou-se para trás, onde pode ver Kikyou ao lado de Naraku,mirando-lhe uma flecha.

Sorriu ironicamente quando percebera que não tinha seu arco e flechas em mãos.

-Vejo que conseguiram pegar-me desarmada. -falava como se não se importasse com tal situação.

Kikyou a olhou com desprezo.

"_Cautelosa o bastante para não chamar ajuda... -_ pensava, tirando cuidadosamente e discretamente uma faca escondida no vestido. -_e ousada demais para fazer isto!"_

Kikyou percebera por um momento os movimentos da jovem, atirara a flecha.

Kagome conseguira desviar por pouco.Um corte ao lado esquerdo da face,não muito profundo,porém sangrava bastante.

No mesmo segundo que Kikyou atirara a flecha, atirara a pequena faca em direção a vampira, que ao desviar também ganhara um leve corte no rosto, este também sangrava.

Entretanto, em questão de segundos depois, Naraku aparece atrás de Kagome, desembainhando a espada e pressionando a arma no pescoço da jovem.

-Dê-me a jóia e pouparei sua vida. -disse o vampiro.

Kagome, certamente estava surpresa com tamanha velocidade. Sem seu arco e flechas era impossível fazer algo.

-Perdeste seu tempo... mate-me!-desafiou ao vampiro.

Naraku cerrou os dentes, tentando controlar a raiva que sentia naquele momento.

Atirou a jovem para o outro lado do jardim, os olhos faiscavam de tanto ódio.

Kagome caiu de joelhos na neve que cobria a grama verde e as flores do jardim. Sentiu uma vibração da Jóia e a pegou em mãos após levantar-se.

A segurava com força. Recusava-se a entrega-la.

Daria a vida para proteger a jóia.

"_Não entregue-a! Não entregue-a! Morra se for preciso... mas não entregue-a!"_-eram os únicos pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento.

Mais uma vibração, mais forte, que fizera a jovem arregalar os olhos e sentir um aperto no coração.

"_Mas o que é... essa vibração? Essa força... por quê? O que está acontecendo?"_-se perguntava.

Uma luz forte e rosada foi emitida pela Jóia.

"_O sangue na jóia está... desaparecendo! A combinação de forças...não!não!"-_a jovem pensava enquanto observava o sangue evaporar da jóia.

Os dois vampiros ali também observavam a cena, se perguntando o que poderia estar acontecendo.

"_Que luz é essa? O poder... está enfraquecendo.Por que?"_-Naraku se perguntava.

-Provavelmente... -começou Kikyou, fazendo Naraku voltar sua atenção para ela. -Provavelmente...o sangue da garota na jóia...esteja desaparecendo. Mas por quê?-disse.

Naraku não soube responder.

O sangue evaporara completamente. A energia combinada desaparecera.

Kagome estava surpresa.

Contaram-lhe que segundo a lenda da Jóia, algo sinalizava o começo e o fim de algo. Era como se a Jóia trouxesse o começo e o fim de qualquer coisa, seja lá qual fosse.

A chegada da neve... sim,quando chegasse estaria sinalizando o começo de algo.

O desaparecimento do poder, do sangue na jóia...sinalizava um fim próximo.

Mas o que iria começar? O que iria acabar?

Não havia respostas, apenas sinais.

A neve não chegara ainda, mas o sinal era de um fim próximo e não do fim em si.

Quando a neve chegasse... sabia, algo começaria.

O poder de seu sangue combinado a jóia desaparecendo... um fim próximo,porém não o fim em si.

Vulnerável... sem a proteção da jóia, estava vulnerável.Agora mais do que nunca.

Naraku aproveitou-se da situação para atacar.

A jovem fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos em frente ao corpo na tentativa de se proteger.

Gritara, não conseguira conter-se...gritara.

Esperava que a espada do vampiro atravessasse logo seu coração...entretanto,só pode escuta-lo dar um gemido abafado de dor.

Abriu os olhos e viu o vampiro cair no chão e observar-lhe atentamente e surpreso.

Kikyou observava a cena de longe, pasma.

"_Magia Negra!Como uma humana pôde utilizar de Magia Negra contra um vampiro?"-_a vampira se perguntava.

Ao chegar a conclusão...colocara a mão em frente a boca e arregalara os olhos,absolutamente surpresa, talvez até um pouco chocada.

-Apenas um vampiro poderia utilizar Magia Negra contra outro vampiro... isto quer dizer que...-Naraku chegara na mesma conclusão que Kikyou.

"_Uma meia-vampira!"-_Kikyou e Naraku pensaram juntos.

Kagome sorri diante da situação.

-Parece que suas afirmações estavam corretas... Sesshoumaru. -o vampiro se aproximava,a jovem logo percebeu.

O vampiro desembainha a espada, pronto para atacar.

-Acho que deveríamos nos retirar Kikyou. -diz Naraku.

A vampira fechou os olhos por um momento e abriu-os novamente.

-Sim. -foi o que respondeu,dando as costas.

Kikyou e Naraku desaparecem em meio a uma nuvem de miasma.

Kagome suspira e olha para Sesshoumaru, que guarda a espada na bainha.

Aquele poder. Sim...Sesshoumaru a treinara para controlar, a ensinara a manipular perfeitamente nos treinos. Ensinara a combinar armas e Magia Negra.

Sabia disso desde o começo. Desde aquele dia, que fora atacada por lobos. Desde quando Sesshoumaru lhe contara.

No começo parecia não acreditar, mas logo pôde perceber que não havia como fugir da verdade...tinha sangue de vampiro correndo em suas veias. Mas por que se seus pais eram humanos?

Lembrou-se.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Flashback -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-A marca...ela tem a marca.O senhor sabe o que isso significa.-a Sr.ª Higurashi falava com o pai,avô de Kagome._

_O senhor abaixou a cabeça e respondeu._

_-Sim. Aquela marca nas costas próxima ao ombro esquerdo...tudo indica que ela tem descendência com Boris Drácula, o vampiro mais temido e conhecido._

_Kagome, uma garotinha pequena ainda,apenas 4 anos de idade,espionava atrás da porta,sem que ninguém notasse._

_Não sabia de quem estavam falando. Era pequena demais para entender._

_-A marca só aparece em quem nasce no dia do mês em que ele se tornara vampiro. Eu procurei saber esta data,e...realmente ela nasceu no mesmo dia,não há como negar.-a mãe parecia preocupada._

_O avô soltou um longo suspiro._

_-Não se preocupe minha filha. Ela poderá viver normalmente e sendo assim, ela não precisará saber de nada.-disse o avô._

_A garotinha ficou curiosa. De quem estavam falando? Quem era "ela" ?_

_Saiu de trás da porta e entrara na sala escura, iluminada por algumas velas._

_-Mamãe...de quem vocês estão falando?-perguntou._

_A Srª. Higurashi e o avô tomaram um susto. Não imaginavam que a garota pudesse estar escutando._

_-Nada, não é nada minha querida.-a mãe pegou a menina no colo e sorriu.-Vamos um pouco lá fora? Que tal...contar as estrelas?-a mãe desviou o assunto e saiu com a garotinha em seu colo._

_-0-0-0-0-0 Fim do Flashback -0-0-0-0-0-0_

Colocou a mão um pouco atrás do ombro esquerdo, exatamente onde se localizava a marca.

A marca assemelhava-se com um morcego vermelho.

Suspirou, ergueu a cabeça,fechou os olhos e sorriu.Logo depois voltou a olhar para o vampiro a sua frente.

-Não irá se arrumar para a Festa?-perguntou, mudando de assunto.

A jovem sorri e afirma com a cabeça, saindo do local e indo se arrumar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por volta das 23:35, todos estavam preparados,em frente a porta do salão onde seria a grande festa.

Kagome pôde ver vampiros com suas presas.

Mulheres acorrentadas nas mãos, estavam muito bem vestidas, porém...a maioria tinha decotes enormes.

"_Vampiros pervertidos e sem coração. O que pensam em fazer com estas mulheres?"_-pensou Kagome.

Kagome estava com o vestido que Sango escolhera para ela.

Um vestido inteiramente preto com bordados em vermelho vivo, vinho e alguns traços brancos. O decote destacando os seios de Kagome e deixando seu colo a mostra. O espartilho que era trançado por uma fita vermelha apertava a cintura da jovem. Decididamente o vestido destacava quase todas as suas curvas, só não deixava a mostra as pernas e braços. O cabelo estaria como sempre, solto. Em seu pescoço uma gargantilha preta com um pingente prateado no meio e usaria brincos pequenos de mesma forma que a do pingente, prateados. Não dispensava seu anel prateado com um pequeno brilhante no meio.

Estava acompanhada de Inuyasha. Muito bem vestido também e com uma de suas mais belas capas.

**(autora intrometida: comentário no meio da fic! Sim...babem meninas!O Inu está lindo!Feito pra te animar Anna!)**

Sango, acompanhada de Miroku trajava um vestido verde oliva bem escuro com bordados em um tom rosa choque e detalhes em preto que deixava seus ombros e colo a mostra e possuía mangas longas.O cabelo preso em uma trança, preso em uma fita rosa choque também.No pescoço uma gargantilha parecida coma de Kagome, entretanto era rosa-choque também e não tinha pingente. Os brincos, também prata, eram um pouco maiores que os de Kagome. Em sua mão direita, no dedo anelar, estava seu anel de noivado... prata com três quartzos rosas no centro.

Ayame trajava um vestido roxo-escuro com detalhes em branco e mangas longas. Deixava a mostra apenas os ombros e o colo. Dispensara os brincos, mas nunca o anel que Kouga lhe dera. O cabelo preso como de costume.E acompanhada de Kouga.

Bankotsu acompanhava Kagura, que trajava mais um de seus vestidos vinhos escuro com detalhes em preto e um decote extremamente grande e o cabelo preso a um coque, enfeitado por duas penas negras.

-Está quase na hora!Espere um pouco aqui Kagome. -disse Inuyasha,indo para a frente de todos,chamando a atenção,em frente a uma grande janela.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para ele.

-Está quase na hora pessoal! Em apenas alguns minutos a neve chegará!-começou. -Eu quero que todos aproveitem ao máximo essa festa. Agora... só nos resta esperar pelo primeiro floco de neve!-e terminou o discurso, voltando sua atenção para a janela.

1,2,3...vários minutos se passaram,até que exatamente meia noite,o primeiro floco de neve pôde ser visto.Quando este atingiu o chão,todos vibraram.

-Agora eu declaro aberta... a Grande Festa do Sangue!-e abriu as portas do salão.

Continua...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Nota da autora:**

**Estou dedicando esse capitulo a Anna,que hoje de madrugada não estava muito bem,certamente podia-se perceber que ela estava desesperada.Eu tentei acalma-la um pouco,não sei se consegui.**

**Melhoras pra você Anna-chan!**

**Gente...como vocês sabem agora não é preciso mais resonder reviews por aqui!Sim,agora é pelo e-mail.Quem não sabe...está sabendo agora ¬¬**

**Para os que estão querendo me matar...só tenho uma coisa a dizer:**

**NÃO ME MATEM!**

**XD**

**Quero também agradecer minha revisora oficial linda (Bellynha) pelo seu ótimo trabalho. BELLY,MANA LINDA...TE AMO VIU!MUITÃO SUA SUMIDA!KISSUS**

**Beijinhos para a Loba-chan,Jaque,Pri,Rô e cia.AMO MUITO VOCÊS GENTE!**

**Aiaiaiai...AMO VOCÊS BLACK HIGURASHIS!**

**Quanto ao próximo capitulo...**

**Vou tentar escrever o mais rápido possível. **

**Alguém: MENTIROSA!VAI DEMORAR MAIS UM MÊS NÉ?**

**OO"**

**Eu não disse que VOU escrever o mais rápido possível...eu disse que VOU TENTAR! T-E-N-T-A-R! ¬¬**

**Querem notícias?**

**Eu tenho uma!o.o**

**Eu desmaiei no aeroporto internacional de garulhos!Mobilizei o aeroporto!XDDD**

**Tah...chega de falatório.**

**Quem tem orkut e quiser me add...é só procurar por Ingrid Sélene Black Higurashi.**

**Quem quiser add no msn... só mais uma coisa!**

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!MUITAS REVIEWS!**

**10 PELO MENOS OU EU NÃO POSTO!¬¬**

**KISSUS **

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**


	16. Festa do Sangue

**Dança com Vampiros**

**Cap 16**

**-Festa do Sangue**

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá pessoal!**

**Este capítulo eu estarei dedicando para Loba-chan,que tanto insistiu para que eu contasse o que ia acontecer.Te amo filhota perua da mammys o/**

**Fic conjunta indo ao ar logo : Chamas da Paixão.Por mim e a Kassie **

**Bem...desculpem pela demora,estive ocupada MESMO ultimamente.Beijinhos a todos.**

**Eespero que gostem e deixem REVIEWS!**

**(Reviews decentes por favor...não custa nada fazer uma adolescente feliz não?-)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Dança com Vampiros**

**Capitulo 16 –Festa do Sangue**

E foi declarada aberta a Festa do Sangue.

Todos entraram no grande salão, que nunca fora usado.

Era enorme e estava muito bem decorado.Tinha uma escadaria para o segundo andar, as janelas eram enormes, assim como as cortinas, que tinham detalhes bordados com fios de ouro. No andar de cima, varandas enormes onde se podia ver a Floresta Negra e o restante da paisagem sendo aos poucos coberta pela neve branca. No andar de baixo, portas davam para uma enorme varanda e se via ao longe o jardim de Izayoi.

A lua cheia iluminava lá fora e os castiçais de prata e candelabros de cristal iluminavam lá dentro.

-Senhores, por favor, atenção! Vocês têm permissão para saciar sua sede quando lhes for conveniente, mas, por favor, não o façam em pleno salão, temos uma dama aqui.-comunicou Inuyasha, olhando diretamente para Kagome, que observava tudo atentamente curiosa.

A jovem não percebera os olhares do vampiro sobre si e continuara a observar o local.

Subira as escadas e olhara a vista da varanda, desceu e Sango veio conversar.

-Ah, Sango! Onde está o Inuyasha?-perguntou.

-Ele deu um comunicado e depois sumiu, talvez esteja lá fora.-respondeu.-Por que?-perguntou,curiosa.

Kagome corou.

-Ahn...nada, é que...bem...-não sabia o que dizer.

Eis então que surge Miroku e puxa Sango para dançar.

"_Muito obrigada Miroku!Você nem sabe do que acaba de me salvar!"-_agradecia o vampiro mentalmente.

Se dirigiu para a varanda do andar de baixo,procurando por Inuyasha.Não havia ninguém lá fora.

Suspirou.

-A lua está bonita hoje não?-Inuyasha falou em seu ouvido, a assustando.

Virou para trás e deu de cara com o vampiro.

-Inu...Inuyasha...mas como foi que...-balbuciou.

O vampiro sorriu charmosamente e a abraçou por trás.

-Inuyasha, eu...-Kagome corou rapidamente.

-Não precisa dizer nada, apenas me responda...-a interrompeu.-Você me ama?

A jovem virou o rosto para encara-lo e encontrou o belo par de olhos âmbar.

-Eu...eu...-fechou os olhos.-Amo.-respondeu por fim.

O vampiro aproximou o rosto e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Ficaram um tempo abraçados, em silêncio.

-Você me perdoou?-o vampiro perguntou.

A jovem suspirou.

-Por mais que eu tente...eu sempre vou te perdoar, sempre.-respondeu.

-Humm...é uma pena atrapalhar os dois pombinhos.-Naraku apareceu encostado na parede, atrás de Inuyasha e Kagome.

Inuyasha vira-se, soltando Kagome.

-O que faz aqui?-perguntou, em um tom nada simpático.

Logo Kikyou apareceu ao lado de Naraku. Estava ouvindo. Riu.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? Eu lhe disse... teria minha vingança.-disse Kikyou.

-Parece que finalmente chegou a hora da batalha, Inuyasha. Muhauahauhaha.-disse Naraku, desembainhando a espada.

Pôde ver que lá dentro, subordinados asquerosos de Naraku e Kikyou invadiam a festa e tiravam suas espadas.

-Saiam para fora e peguem suas armas!-gritou para os companheiros, que logo obedeceram a ordem.

Vampiros saíam para a varanda e invocavam suas armas, preparando-se para a batalha.

-Sango!-Miroku ficou costa a costa com a noiva, ambos armados e encarando os inimigos que os cercavam.-São muitos, tome cuidado.

-Eu treinei muito...não pretendo morrer aqui!-sorriu a vampira, tirando o vestido e revelando que trajava por baixo sua roupa de extermínio.

Invocou o osso voador,que se materializou em sua frente.

Kagura apenas com um balançar do leque, exterminara boa parte dos inimigos.

-Fuja Kagome, aqui não é lugar pra você.-disse Inuyasha, desembainhando a espada.

-Hey, não sou nenhuma criançinha, não me trate como se eu não soubesse me defender sozinha!-retrucou a jovem.

Logo deram início a mais uma discussão tola.

-Sem seu arco e flechas você não é nada para eles! Então trate de sair daqui e se proteger!-retrucou Inuyasha,

-Eu sei me cuidar!-continuou Kagome.

-Idiotas.-sussurrou Naraku.

Uma flecha de Kikyou viera em direção de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não teve tempo de virar e se defender, mas Kagome fora mais rápida.

Entrara na frente de Inuyasha,concentrando poder nas mãos e criando uma barreira.

"_Magia Negra!Mas o que...?"-_se perguntava mentalmente, confuso.

A flecha de Kikyou tocou a barreira e se desintegrou.

Inuyasha rapidamente olhou de relance para Kagome e os dois concordaram com a cabeça, parecendo se comunicar pelos olhos.

Sem perder tempo, Inuyasha partiu para cima de Kikyou, atacando com a Tesaiga.

Kagome materializa seu arco e flechas e mira uma flecha em Naraku, que rapidamente se esquiva da flecha.

-Idiota, nunca poderá me vencer!-disse,vitorioso.

Kagome deu um sorrisinho vitorioso pelo canto dos lábios e ouviu Kikyou gemer de dor, atingida pela flecha.

"_Maldita!"-_Pensou,mas sem parar o ataque, pulou e atacou.

Kagome nada fizera. O vampiro vinha com toda velocidade, por cima e com a espada em mãos.

Olhava fixamente para o vampiro, mas não tinha expressão nenhuma no rosto.

-Você não me escapa!-gritou Naraku.

Fora repelido pela barreira e Kagome apenas o observou cair de joelhos no chão, com um filete sangue no canto dos lábios.

Mirou uma flecha em Naraku, ajoelhado e indefeso no chão a sua frente.

-Adeus...Naraku.-disse,pronta para soltar a flecha,até que algo a impediu.

-Não o faça Kagome!-a voz de Rin veio de trás.

Kagome virou-se e deparou-se com Rin presa a grilhões em uma pilastra ali perto.

Sesshoumaru investiu em um ataque contra os grilhões,mas não surtiu efeito algum,a jovem continuava presa.

-Mas como foi que...?-fala consigo mesma.

Pôde ouvir Naraku gargalhar diabolicamente.

Inuyasha estava pronto para dar o golpe final em Kikyou.

"_Mesmo que tenha de te matar...eu não hesitarei em faze-lo."-_Lembrou-se de suas próprias palavras.

Parou quando escutou Rin gritar.

-Mate-a Inuyasha e a garota morre!Vai faze-lo?-disse Naraku,levantando-se e sorrindo vitorioso.

Inuyasha abaixou a espada e sem que percebesse, Kikoyu soltou uma flecha na direção de Kagome.

Rapidamente Inuyasha desviou a flecha com a Tesaiga.

-Vá ajuda-la Kagome!-disse e a jovem obedeceu, correndo até Rin.

-Rin,fique calma,nós iremos derrota-lo e tira-la daí, prometo.-disse Kagome,tentando confortar a jovem.

Sesshoumaru matou mais um dos subordinados de Naraku, que insistiam em vir em sua direção.

-Kagome, proteja a Rin por mim.-e saiu, indo ajudar os companheiros, do outro lado.

Kagome levantou-se, com o arco e flecha em mãos.

Inuyasha e Naraku lutavam e Kikyou tentava em vão acertar uma de suas flechas em Inuyasha, que desviava de todas.

"_Me restaram apenas duas flechas.Droga!"- _Pensou Kikyou.

Atirou uma flecha em direção a Kagome e já mirava outra para a direção de Inuyasha.

Kagome, muito rápida, deixou que a flecha passasse por cima de seu ombro esquerdo e mais rápida ainda, atirou uma flecha em direção de Kikyou, que segurava a outra flecha.

"_Não vai dar tempo de fazer uma barreira!"- _Pensou Kikyou, que só podia fazer barreiras com o arco.

Kikyou tenta desviar, mas Kagome não a tinha como alvo.

A flecha atingira o arco da vampira,que sem arco,não podia mais atirar a outra flecha.

(**Lembrem-se da cena em que o Naraku faz isso no monte Hakurei,bem parecido )**

Sua face mostrava a clara surpresa.

Kagome, do outro lado mirava outra flecha.

Sem hesitar, atirou.

A flecha perfurou o peito da vampira,que caiu no chão,manchando-o de sangue.

"_Não pode ser...uma garota como ela...não pode ser."-_Eram os pensamentos que se passavam por sua mente.

Inuyasha e Naraku utilizavam Magia Negra nas espadas, concentrando a energia e a liberando no momento do ataque. Raramente conseguiam se atingir, eram rápidos demais.

Kagome mirava outra flecha.

-O que vai fazer Kagome?-Rin perguntou assustada.

-Matá-lo.-respondeu e atirou a flecha, aproveitando-se do fato de Naraku estar distraído com Inuyasha.

Naraku, tentara desviar, mas em vão.A flecha lhe acertara no peito.

"_Vadia!Eu não vou morrer como Kikyou,eu vou..."-_E Inuyasha cravou a espada no peito do vampiro,interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Naraku caiu de joelhos no chão e cospe uma grande quantidade de sangue.

-Malditos.-falava com dificuldade.

Kagome, preocupada com Inuyasha, larga o arco e flechas no chão coberto pela neva e corre em sua direção.

O amado se vira para ela, sorrindo e os dois se abraçam.

Teria tudo acabado?

Continua...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Yo!Parece que eu quis enrolar vocês um pouquinho mais!Loba-chan...feliz com o capítulo?emocionante?ridículo?não presta?extremamente lindo?**

**Digam o que acharam em suas Reviews!Eu realmente preciso delas **

**Bem...o cap 17 estará saindo logo.**

**Alguém: Oh vida cruel,mundo feito de mentiras...**

**Eu: De que mentiras você está falando?¬¬**

**Alguém: O cap 17 não estará saindo logo sua mentirosa uú**

**Eu: Pretendo escreve-lo hoje,mas só postarei com 10 reviews...quer apostar?ò.ó**

**Alguém: Aposto!**

**briga**

**Enfim...espero que tenha gostado...**

**DEIXEM REVIWS!REVIEWS!MUITAS REVIEWS!**

**Beijinhos...**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**

**Querem me add no orkut?**

**Procurem por Ingrid Ferreira da Rosa **

**Querem me add no com prazer **

**Agradecimentos: Belly.nee-san,obrigada novamente por estar revisando.Te amo **


	17. Lágrimas e Sangue Final

**Dança com Vampiros**

**Capitulo 17**

**-Lágrimas e Sangue**

**Nota:**

**Reescrevendo o capítulo,nada mais.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-**

Kagome correu para os braços de Inuyasha, jogando o arco e flechas e até mesmo a Jóia na neve.

-Inuyasha!-e pulou nos braços do amado.-Fiquei tão preocupada.Você está bem?-disse, olhando o vampiro de cima a baixo, procurando por ferimentos, porém não os encontrou.

Inuyasha sorriu levemente ao ver o comportamento da jovem.

-O que houve?-Kagome parou, olhando para ele, ao notar que este a observava já havia algum tempo.

-Acabou Kagome. Finalmente acabou!-respondeu.

A jovem, em um sorriso compreensivo e uma face serenamente tranqüila, afirmou com a cabeça.

O silêncio tomou conta do local, já não havia mais subordinados vivos de Naraku.

Sesshoumaru, guardou a espada na bainha e olhou para a direção de Rin que se encontrava...ainda presa aos grilhões?

Arregalara os olhos.

"_Maldito...ainda estás vivo!"-_Pensou.

Kagome viu por trás do ombro de Inuyasha, Naraku se levantava com dificuldade, ofegante, apoiando-se na espada.

Arregalou os olhos, assustada. Podia escutar as batidas do próprio coração acelerarem.

Inuyasha parecia não ter percebido, continuava de costas,de frente para a jovem.

-Ainda não...ainda não acabou.-Naraku disse, levantando a espada para o alto.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e em seguida para Naraku. Sua voz não saía.

"_O que está acontecendo?Por que minha voz não sai?"- P_erguntou-se em pensamento.

Naraku lançou um olhar para Kagome. Naquele olhar,Kagome encontrou a resposta.

"_Um feitiço...ele está usando um feitiço! Inuyasha! Fuja! Fuja Inuyasha! Rápido!"-_olhou para Inuyasha, preocupada, tentando passar a informação.

O vampiro a olhou, confuso e a jovem olhou por trás do ombro deste, vendo Naraku arremessar a espada com suas últimas forças.

Inuyasha olhou de relance e viu a arma vir em sua direção, não desviou, apenas virou-se novamente de frente para Kagome.

Sentiu a lâmina fria lhe atravessar o coração e o sangue jorrar.

Naraku, caiu na neve, sem forças e riu diabolicamente, satisfeito. Sem forças, dera seu último suspiro.

Rin, do outro lado, viu os grilhões racharem e logo se reduzirem a pequenas partículas de pó negro e brilhante que se dispersaram rapidamente com o frio daquela noite.

Sesshoumaru, não chegara a tempo de impedir que Inuyasha levasse o golpe e ao ver Rin ser liberta, mudara de rumo e correu até esta.

A espada, atravessada no peito de Inuyasha, chegara a milímetros de atingir a garganta de Kagome, que permanecia em frente ao vampiro, com lágrimas nos olhos e a voz já recuperada.

Ainda estavam abraçados, porém afastados, devido a lâmina da espada.

-Inuyasha...não...-dizia,tentando em vão segurar as lágrimas.

O vampiro sorriu, parecendo satisfeito e nisso, um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto de seus lábios.

Rin observava a cena de longe ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Tudo isso para libertar-me...-Rin disse mais para si mesma do que para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, sem encara-la, respondeu.

-Não.-deu uma pausa.-Tudo isso foi para satisfazer uma vingança.-disse por fim.

Inuyasha ouvira os soluços da jovem a sua frente, porém percebera que esta segurava as lágrimas.

-Kagome...-não sabia o que dizer para confortar a jovem.

-Por que?Por que Inuyasha?-perguntava.

Kagome não agüentara mais e desabou em lágrimas, até que uma destas atingiu a lâmina da espada e nisso,um estranho brilho surgiu, transformando a espada em pó, que rapidamente se dispersou no vento gelado daquela noite de lua cheia, agora quase totalmente encoberta por nuvens cinzentas.

Inuyasha abrira a boca para responder, mas a dor no ferimento o impediu. Mais sangue jorrou, dessa vez manchando o vestido de Kagome.

Sentiu uma dor mais intensa e não resistiu, caiu de joelhos, juntamente com Kagome.

-Inuyasha!-Kagome o chamou, preocupada, temendo que aquele fosse ser o último suspiro do amado.

A neve manchava-se de sangue aos poucos.

-Não se preocupe...eu...-falava com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Sugue meu sangue!-Kagome o interrompeu.

Inuyasha a olhou perplexo.

-Como?-perguntou, parecendo não ter acreditado nas palavras da jovem.

-Isso mesmo! Sugue meu sangue até a última gota! Mate-me,quero ir junto com você!-Kagome repetiu determinada, fazendo com que o pedido parece-se mais uma ordem.

-Como posso matar a pessoa que me fez feliz depois de tantos anos afogado na solidão?-perguntou.-Como posso tirar a vida da mulher que eu prometi proteger com a própria vida?

Kagome olhou-o, perplexa.

-Prometeste me proteger com a vida! Quando isso?-perguntou, confusa.

-Depois de vê-la armada com um arco e flechas pela primeira vez, naquele dia do duelo, após a ameaça de Kikyou, eu jurei para mim mesmo que te protegeria, mesmo que me custasse a vida!-contou.

Kagome fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

-Eu não te pedi nada, seu idiota!-falava entre soluços e lágrimas. -Eu não pedi pra ser protegida, eu não pedi.Eu não pedi...pra você morrer por mim...-o abraçou,chorando.

Inuyasha permaneceu ali, abraçado com a jovem por alguns minutos.O tempo se passou e o vampiro se afastou da jovem.

-Você não me contou que era meia vampira.-comentou.

-Ninguém além de mim precisava saber. Nasci no dia que Boris Drácula tornou-se vampiro e isso criou uma descendência com vampiros. Mas não achei necessário contar a alguém.-a jovem respondeu, tocando a região da tatuagem em forma de um morcego vermelho envolto por espinhos e pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

-Boris Dracula? Tens sangue nobre de vampiro nas veias...-concluiu,perplexo e mostrando no olhar sua surpresa.

Kagome afirmou com a cabeça.

-Mas isso não importa agora...-a garota começou.-De que adianta eu ter me esforçado tanto para vencer essa batalha,se quem eu mais amo está a beira da morte?-e lançou-lhe um olhar frio e cheio de tristeza, que tocou profundamente a alma do vampiro.

-Me perdoe...Kagome.-foram as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca naquele exato momento.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela face da jovem.

Inuyasha pegou o queixo desta e a puxou para um beijo.

Um beijo triste, com sabor de sangue,misturado a lagrimas de dor. O último beijo.

Kagome sentiu o vampiro descer lentamente para a região do pescoço e fechou os olhos.

Inuyasha afastou as madeixas da jovem e a mordeu.

Uma lágrima de dor e um sorriso de satisfação.

Porém, o vampiro não sugou-lhe todo o sangue, como o esperado.Parou depois de alguns minutos e se afastou,olhando-a.

-Eu jamais poderia partir sem antes saborear o sangue da mulher que amo. Jamais!-sussurrou no ouvido da jovem.

-Inuyasha...não vá.-disse segurando uma lágrima,que insistiu em cair.

O vampiro sorriu de olhos fechados e quando abriu-os, Kagome pôde ver que estes perdiam o brilho da vida rapidamente.

-Inuyasha! Fique comigo, por favor! Inuyasha!- chamava-o, desesperada. -Não! Não Inuyasha!

-Eu...te amo...minha Kagome!-e dera seu último suspiro, caindo lentamente nos braços da jovem, que rapidamente o abraçou e o chacoalhou, na tentativa de acordá-lo.

-Inuyasha!Inuyasha!Por favor...Inuyasha!-mas ele nem se mexia. -Não...não pode...NÃÃÃÃÃO!-e seu grito ecoara no vazio e suas lágrimas caiam no ferimento do vampiro em seus braços.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Kagome's Diary_

_E eu sentia sua essência indo embora, para um lugar onde eu jamais poderia alcançar,a menos que morresse._

_Sentia minha alma sangrar por dentro. Minhas lágrimas já haviam secado, mas ainda assim eu continuava a chorar e soluçar, abraçada a seu corpo, que se tornava mais gelado a cada segundo que se passava._

_Era como se minha vida fosse parar ali, naquele momento e como se eu nunca mais fosse conseguir ser feliz ou sorrir._

_Fora um dia de lágrimas e sangue. E eu jamais o esqueci._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Os sonhos, os sinais...o começo e um fim. A chegada da neve iniciou uma batalha, o desaparecimento do sangue e aquele sinal sinalizaram... as inúmeras mortes...mas, principalmente a perda de algo de muito valor pra mim. Inuyasha...-soluçava e falava consigo mesma, na esperança que o amado lhe dissesse algo.

Kagome se deparava com o inevitável. Tudo aquilo já estava predestinado a acontecer.Nada poderia ser mudado.

As lágrimas que caiam sobre o corpo de Inuyasha, em especial, as que caiam sobre o ferimento, pareciam ter poder de cura. Aos poucos o ferimento do vampiro ia cicatrizando,sem que a jovem notasse.

-0-0-0-0-

Kouga que andava ali por perto, encontrou a jóia quase que enterrada na neve.

Ao se aproximar, o espírito de uma sacerdotisa surgiu.

A sacerdotisa abaixou-se e pegou a jóia em mãos. Seu olhar transmitia paz e sua face era tranqüila, era delicada e bela como uma rosa, o poder espiritual que emanava era grandioso como o sol e sua espada tinha os seguintes dizeres na lâmina : _"kudaranai chou gensou wasurareru sonzaikan wo" _ que significavam "_Sua presença sozinha pode me fazer esquecer essas fantasias inúteis de poder_".

Nunca vira uma mulher como aquela. Quem seria ela?

Quando Kouga abriu a boca para perguntar, a sacerdotisa o interrompeu com uma pergunta.

-Diga-me...qual é o seu desejo?-perguntou em meio a um sorriso terno.

Kouga pareceu um pouco desconcertado, enquanto milhares de pensamentos invadiam sua mente.

-Apenas diga-me Kouga...qual é o seu desejo?-a sacerdotisa repetiu a pergunta.

"_Como ela sabe meu nome? O meu...desejo?"-_O vampiro se perguntava mentalmente,pensativo.

A sacerdotisa permanecia ali a sua frente, esperando uma resposta, enquanto sua face continuava tranqüila.

-A Jóia...-Kouga começou.-A destruição da Jóia de Quatro Almas,para que ela nunca mais volte.-disse por fim.

A sacerdotisa sorriu, satisfeita com a resposta do vampiro.

Envolveu a Jóia com as duas mãos e colocou estas em frente ao peito, fazendo um brilho rosado iluminar o local.

Fechou os olhos e Kouga pôde sentir uma energia pura ser emanada.

Um clarão invadiu o local, impedindo Kouga de ver o que estava se passando.

Logo depois pôde ver a sacerdotisa abrir os olhos lentamente e calmamente largar as mãos ao lado do corpo. A Jóia havia desaparecido por completo.

A sacerdotisa deu-lhe as costas e desapareceu, deixando Kouga confuso. Quem era ela?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Não importa...ainda o amo. Mas por que tinha de acontecer?Por que Inuyasha?Eu ainda o amo...então por que?-Kagome se lamentava, acariciando o amado, deitado em seu colo.

Suas vestes estavam manchadas de sangue e permanecia na neve gelada, sem se importar.

-Eu...também...Ka...gome.-ouviu a voz do amado em meio a seus soluços.Arregalou os olhos, assustada. Poderia estar ouvindo coisas?

-Inu...Inuyasha?-perguntou, confusa.

Viu o vampiro sorrir e lentamente abrir os olhos, que recuperavam a vida a cada segundo.

-Mas como foi...como foi que...?-a jovem não parava de se perguntar, um tanto chocada.

Inuyasha levantou-se do colo de Kagome com um pouco de dificuldade, sentando na neve e observando a face molhada, pasma e confusa da jovem.

-Eu ainda não sei, mas...eu estou vivo.-disse ele.

Kagome não suportou, novamente desabara em lágrimas.

-Mas por que estás chorando?-perguntou ele. -Estou aqui, vivo. Não precisa mais chorar...-mas a garota não conseguia se conter. -Ora Kagome, pare de chorar!-disse irritado.

A jovem não se importou, apenas o abraçou forte e continuou a chorar.

-Eu fiquei tão...tão...sozinha...-dizia entre soluços.

Inuyasha retribuiu o abraço.

-Perdoe-me...por fazer-te sofrer assim.-o vampiro disse, num sussurro.

Passaram um tempo ali, abraçados, sem dizer sequer uma palavra, até que Kagome conseguisse conter as lágrimas.

-Inuyasha, meu filho...-era a voz de Inu No Taishou.

Inuyasha e Kagome desvencilharam-se, confusos.

O espírito de Inu No Taishou se encontrava ali, na frente deles, acompanhado por duas sacerdotisas, as quais Inuyasha reconheceu.

Uma delas era a mesma que Kouga havia visto. Era Midoriko. A outra...

-Kikyou?-Inuyasha se perguntou, confuso.

A sacerdotisa afirmou com a cabeça.

-A essência boa de minha alma humana foi salva graças a ajuda de seu pai, Inu No Taishou. O que estás vendo agora, são almas, Inuyasha.-ela explicou.

Kagome observava a cena confusa e tentava chegar a uma conclusão que pudesse explicar o que estaria acontecendo ali.

Ao ver a face confusa da jovem dama, Inu No Taishou sorriu.

-Suas lágrimas têm um grande poder de cura srta. Kagome Higurashi. Graças a elas, meu filho está vivo...-disse.

Inuyasha se pôs em pé, observando a conversa.

-Muito obrigada, srta. Kagome.-Inu No Taishou agradeceu e Kagome nada fez além de ficar sentada ali, observando, ainda um pouco confusa.

-Inuyasha!-chamou o filho que voltou sua atenção rapidamente para o pai.-Cuide bem dessa garota. Ame-a como amei Izayoi...-disse por fim.

-Sim!-Inuyasha disse firme e determinado.

Midoriko virou-se para Inu No Taishou.

-Nossa missão aqui já fora cumprida... está na hora de irmos.-disse.

Inu No Taishou concordou com a cabeça e deu as costas, andando, juntamente com as duas sacerdotisas.

-E a Jóia?-Kagome, já de pé, perguntou.

Midoriko virou-se para responder.

-Foi destruída... nunca mais voltará.-e sorriu,dando as costas novamente e juntamente com Inu No Taishou e Kikyou, desapareceu.

Kagome suspirou aliviada.

-Finalmente... o pesadelo acabou!-e sorriu de olhos fechados, sentindo vento gelado balançar seus cabelos e tocar-lhe o rosto.

-O que acha de voltarmos a festa?-Inuyasha sugeriu, sorrindo divertido.

Olhou para o local. Corpos de inimigos tornavam-se cinzas, que se dispersavam com o vento gélido daquela noite. Kagome nunca vira tantas mortes em sua vida.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Inuyasha, apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Depois de algumas horas se reorganizando, os vampiros voltaram a festa.

Inuyasha puxava Kagome pela mão, atravessando o salão velozmente, em direção a varanda e a jovem sorridente, ria.

-O que está fazendo Inuyasha? Onde vamos?-perguntava, sorrindo.

O vampiro, ao chegar na varanda, parou e se pôs de frente apara a jovem, trocando olhares e abraçando-a.

-Finalmente sós. -disse.

-Então...fui seqüestrada no meio da festa enquanto dançava hora com Miroku,hora com Sesshoumaru para ficar a sós com o grandioso Inuyasha?-disse, divertida.

-Você não parece se incomodar com isso. -disse, sorrindo e em seguida a beijando apaixonadamente.

-Case comigo. -sussurrou no ouvido da jovem.

-O que? -Kagome pareceu não acreditar no que havia escutado.

-Case comigo. -repetiu.

-Inuyasha... -não sabia o que dizer, apenas sorriu e corou.

-Quer casar-se comigo ou... -a jovem o interrompeu.

-Sim. -respondeu, com lágrimas nos olhos e sorridente.

-O que? -parecia não ter digerido as palavras.

A jovem aproximou-se mais dele e sussurrou.

-Eu disse "sim". -repetiu.

Inuyasha afastou o rosto e sorriu.

Um momento de silêncio, seguido por trocas de olhares.

Num impulso pegou Kagome nos braços, carregando-a no colo e girando-a, muito feliz.

Quando colocou a jovem novamente no chão, se olharam e se beijaram e após se afastarem, Inuyasha estendeu-lhe uma caixinha.

Kagome abriu. Um anel de noivado, lindíssimo. Eram duas lindas alianças de ouro. Ambas com os nomes dos dois gravados e uma delas com brilhantes, obviamente, a de Kagome.

Enquanto isso...

-Pare Miroku!-Sango estapeou a mão do noivo novamente, que insistia em descer para seu traseiro enquanto dançavam.

-Ah, Sangozinha...deixa vai!-olhou-a com cara de coitado.

Sango corou.

-E não me chame de "Sangozinha"!-disse, novamente estapeando a mão de Miroku, que novamente descia.

Rin, sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru em uma mesa, ria da situação.

-Faz muito tempo...-começou Sesshoumaru.-Que não te vejo sorrir assim.

-É porque fiquei muito tempo longe de você.-a jovem respondeu ,corada e o vampiro, ao percebeu, pegou o queixo da amada e a beijou.

No outro lado do salão, Kagura aproveitava a festa do lado de Bankotsu, seu noivo.

Aquele foi um dia memorável, tanto pelas lágrimas e sangue,tanto pelos pedidos de casamento e momentos felizes.

Uma história de final feliz, mas cheio de lágrimas e sangue.

E era a sua história que Kagome escrevia em seu diário. Um diário repleto de momentos felizes, momentos de dor, lágrimas, sangue e batalhas.

FIM

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Nota:**

**Não me matem pelo final tosco, juro que eu pretendia algo mais dramático e grandioso.Juro mesmo.**

**Não sou boa com finais. Sinceramente.u.ú**

**Eu ainda colocarei um epílogo, caso queiram saber o que acontece a cada personagem.**

**Finalmente a fic acabou.(a não ser que resolvam me pedir alguma milagrosa continuação ¬¬)**

**Enfim...gostaram? Poderia ser melhor, eu sei.**

**Bellynha linda vai dar umas ajeitadas, né Belly Bella?**

**AMO VOCÊS LEITORES!E SUAS REVIEWS TAMBÉM...portanto...REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**

**Nem que seja apenas para fazer a pobre autora aqui feliz...ou xingar esse final que realmente está uma bela porcaria u.ú**

**Quem quiser me add no orkut,procurem por Ingrid Ferreira da Rosa,não se esqueçam...scrap antes de add please.**

**E quiserem me add no msn : a todos por acompanharem essa fic.Espero que leiam as que estão por vir.**

**Estou com uma fic em conjunto e logo postarei um suspense espero conseguir fazer aquilo ser mesmo suspense ..**

**Leiam sim?**

**Agradecimentos a: vocês meus caros leitores e Bellynha que é minha revisora fofa oficial.**

**Beijinhos a todos.**

**Não esqueçam das REVIEWS!MUITAS REVIEWS!REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS!**

**Obrigada.**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi**

**Belly,mana fofa...coloque uma nota sua por favor?**

**Pronto...aí seu espaço para divulgar sua opinião sobre a fic e contar como é revisar e consertar os inúmeros erros e me agüentar! Te amo maninha!Obrigada!**

**Nota da revisora:**

**Oieee!**

**Essa fic foi linda! Uma história impressionante! E foi muito gostoso revisá-la, Di, mana querida, você não tem nenhum erro gravíssimo! É muito tranqüilo revisar sua fic, amo! E te aturar então é a coisa mais fácil! E muito obrigada por me dar o cargo oficial!**

**Bjinhos a todos leitores e especial a Di!**

**Bellynha**


End file.
